Girl Next Door
by callietomyarizona
Summary: AU. Callie and Arizona meet at university, will Callie overcome her insecurities and allow people to be close to her? Will love prevail over insecurities or will they prevent two women falling in love? Contains a male to female transgender character so if that isn't your thing then don't read. (G!P)
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In

_**I own nothing obviously - if I did then I wouldn't have made Calzona go through all of the shit they went through on the show**_

 _ **Also, I live in the UK and am studying Psychology at university so know nothing about university in the US or studying medicine so just roll with it**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Moving In**

 _Callie's POV_

Finally. I'm moving to med school and I couldn't be more excited. I have been dreaming of this day for years and all of my hard work has paid off, all the sleepless nights studying have been worth it. My parents couldn't be here today because they had a meeting because they are expanding their hotel chain which is apparently more important than dropping off their oldest child off at university; but then again, we haven't spoken properly since I came out…

Luckily, I am moving in with my best friends from high school, Addie and Mark so I am not alone today. We are moving into a three bedroom house a short distance from the university which means that I can sleep for longer and roll out of bed 10 minutes before class starts if I over sleep – which I often do.

Mark and Addie have disappeared off somewhere, probably to get lunch, leaving me to finish unpacking our van because both of them hate any physical activity, unless it is sex – they don't mind getting physical when it results in orgasms. I chuckle to myself and pick up the last pile of books from the back of the van and I can barely see over them because screw making two trips. I manage to get through the door without tripping up the stairs leading up to my new house and dump the books onto the table in the hall as Mark and Addie wander up to the door with a couple of take away pizzas, giggling like a couple of small kids who have done something they shouldn't.

"What have you done you trouble makers?" I ask them as they look at each other.

"Nothing" they both say at once.

"Just there is a really hot blonde next door, just your type, like really really really hot" says Mark with a smirk.

"I don't speak in vagina monologues and even I think she's hot Callie. She was moving her stuff into the building next door so maybe we should go introduce ourselves" Addie looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, it'd be good to get to know some people around here other than you two love birds before classes start next week" I respond, trying to sound confident in my words.

"How about we pop round after we eat this pizza?" Addie says as she opens one of the boxes.

"Sure" I reply, slightly nervous because I know that Addie and Mark will try to embarrass me in front of this mysterious blonde and whoever she is living with.

We move into the sitting room and sit on the sofas with our pizza and eat pretty much in silence as we have had a long day from all the travelling and moving and we are all glad to be sitting town in our new place. All the craziness from the past few weeks with moving states, getting everything we need to live away from home for the first time we can sit, stuffing our faces with pizza as all the crazy calms and we can just exist.

Mark, Addie and I have been best friends since we started school and I probably would not have made it through without them. When I came out to them when I was 12, they were so super supportive and did everything they could to make me feel more comfortable and even fought people who picked on me, which one time resulted in Mark getting suspended for three days for punching some kid in the nose because he called me a "tranny". God I love my friends.

Anyway, when I came out they instantly changed the pronouns they used to refer to me as well as using my name and have had very few slip ups. Addie spent hours teaching me how to use make up in her room to the best of her 12 year old ability, and has continued to help me as we got older. She also let me borrow her clothes before I came out to my family and although she's smaller than I am I felt on top of the world. When we got older she took me clothes shopping every few months to find items that made my frame more feminine, which really helped, especially before I started hormones but then I haven't been on them for very long so the effects haven't reached their full potential. When I came out to my parents at 16 because I couldn't lie any more they let me stay at their houses for almost half a year before my parents would even let me back into the house, and even then they wouldn't speak to me. The only reason they let me back was because they thought it looked bad for their company and reminded me daily that I was going to hell for my alleged sins. Mark and Addie never gave up helping me to try to explain to my parents what I am going through and that no I am not possessed by the devil and no you didn't go wrong in raising me, I have been this way for as long as I can remember.

"Right, shall we go meet the new neighbours?" Addie says, looking at me.

"Let's get this over and done with then" I am nervous, what if they are transphobic or see me as a boy. My mind is racing at a million miles an hour with what if situations and my breathing is getting faster until suddenly Addie grabs me by the shoulder and shakes me.

"Callie! Calm down ok? I can see your mind going into over drive and I can take a pretty good guess at what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. Take a nice deep breath and I promise everything is going to be alright. You've got us by your side all the way"

"Yeah Torres, we won't let anything bad happen, we will just go and show our faces and who knows maybe we will make some friends"

My breathing is now much more regular and the storm in my mind has almost subsided.

"Thanks guys, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you and I don't really want to think about it. I love you guys so much". Tears start to fall down my face and Addie engulfs me into a comforting embrace and wipes my eyes with a tissue.

"Callie, we love you too" says Mark as he also puts his arms around me.

In that moment I felt safe. Safe from the world because I had my two best friends with me who I knew would support me through anything life threw at me.

* * *

 ** _Reviews welcome! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Neighbours

**_Here we go with another chapter - enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Neighbours**

 _Callie's POV_

The three of us head out of our new place, down the stairs and walk up to an identical house next to us. The only difference between the houses I instantly spot is there are lots of plants surrounding the front door.

"Ready?" Mark asks, looking at me

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Addie rings the doorbell and we can hear the faint tune coming from inside the house followed by a "COMING" and the sound of someone sprinting down the stairs

The door flies open and in front of me is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen and I could honestly get lost in them. Her hair is blonde and falls just below her shoulders in light waves. My eyes travel down from her angelic face to her body, she's wearing a slightly cropped tank top which puts an emphasis her pale breasts and also shows off her slightly toned stomach. My eyes move down to her body and notice her light blue skirt that has a pale butterfly print on which falls just above her knees, giving me a good view of her delicious legs. I have to stop myself from staring at her before she notices and thinks I am a massive creep.

"Hi" says Mark "I'm Mark, this is Addie and this is Callie. We moved in next door and we thought we would pop over and introduce ourselves"

"Hi, I'm Arizona" she says smiling. _OH MY GOD SHE HAS DIMPLES!_ She turns to face her hall and screams "TEDDY! COME TO THE DOOR"

Another blonde woman comes hurtling down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Teddy! But I guess you gathered that!"

"This is Mark, Addie and Callie – they are our neighbours for this year" Arizona says smiling at us and I can feel my face become a deep shade of red and do all I can to not hide behind Mark.

"It's nice to meet you guys, would you like to come in for a drink or something?" Teddy smiles at us.

Addie looks at me quickly and I nod slightly at her, which is pretty hard to notice if you weren't actively looking for my head movement. "Sure" she says "We'd love to".

Teddy and Arizona head into their house and Addie looks at me "What?" I look at her confused.

She leans close to me and whispers in my ear "Seriously Cal?! You're telling me you didn't notice how beautiful Arizona was? I saw you looking at her"

"Really Addie? Why are you and Mark so interested in trying to set me up with people? And yes she is really pretty but I doubt she's even into women, especially women like me.." My face falls and I can feel tears welling in my eyes. Addie puts her arm around me and squeezes me lightly.

"Callie, you're a beautiful young lady. We want to set you up with someone because we want you to have someone other than us to talk to and someone to feel close with. If it bothers you that much then we will stop, I promise"

"Thanks Addie, I feel so much happier in myself than I did a couple of years ago but I don't feel ready for anything yet and I honestly don't know when I will be.. I mean, it would be lovely to have a girlfriend but most of the time I am repulsed by parts of my body and I feel I would be far too self-conscious."

"Did you want to talk later? You know I'm here for you, we both are."

"Thanks Addie" I smile at her. I feel so lucky to have a friend like her.

I realise we stopped just inside of the door and Mark pokes his head round the corner of the sitting room door "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, just coming" Addie replies and smiles at me "Let's go Callie"

We walk into the room and sit down on one of the sofas. Arizona comes into the room with a jug of water and another of lemonade and Teddy follows behind with some cake. "What would you like Mark?" says Arizona.

"Lemonade please, Blondie" says Mark, winking at her. I know he's trying to flirt with her, he's used to women throwing themselves at him. Arizona pours him his drink and rolls her eyes which makes me chuckle. She obviously hears and looks at me and smiles and I feel my cheeks fill with colour but I can't help but smile back at her: her smile is infectious. She turns to Addie, "Addie? What would you like?".

Addie, who is smirking at me because I am assuming she noticed the change in colour in my cheeks, looks at Arizona "I'll just have some water please".

Arizona pours her a glass of water and turns to me "What about you Callie?" _Oh my god my name sounds heavenly coming out of her mouth_. Picking a drink out of two options shouldn't be hard but this woman makes my brain turn to mush. "Lemonade please" I smile at her.

Teddy offers us all some cake and honestly, it is the best cake I have ever eaten and I have to stifle a moan from leaving my lips. "Oh my god Teddy, who made this?" Addie asks.

"That would be Arizona, she's really great at baking. And I don't complain because it means I get to eat lots of cakes and other baked goods and I can't cook or bake to save my life. I burn pot noodles so she's handy to have around!" Teddy smiles at Addie.

"Well Arizona, this is delicious and you might not be able to get me out of your kitchen, you'll have to kick me out!"

Arizona laughs and it sounds heavenly. I find myself thinking that I could listen to that sound forever. I snap out of my trance and pay attention to the conversation. They are swapping stories about where they grew up, how we know each other and all the basic how to get to know someone questions. I learn that Arizona and Teddy met when they were children, just like me, Addie and Mark but because they grew up on military bases and moved around a lot they only leaved near each other a few times but their families kept in touch when they were separate. Mark and Addie know not to reveal that I am transgender to people unless I tell them so, so all the stories depict me as being a little girl instead of the little boy I felt I had to be. It makes me smile at what could have been but also a sad smile because I know it's not the reality. I always get emotional when talking about my childhood so I ask where the bathroom is and Arizona points me in the right direction and I practically sprint there before locking the door and collapsing on the floor in a silent sob.

I just lean with my back to the door and let all of the emotions I have been holding in out and the tears flow. I feel stupid though, I'm away from home, only Mark and Addie know about me being trans and I hope to keep it that way – at least until people get to know me for me before they judge me. I feel I am a balloon that is being compressed and compressed until I burst with my release of emotions. I did actually need the toilet though so sit down and get my reminder of what's between my legs and I let out a sigh. I finish up and pull my tucking pants back up and then my jeans, at least the pants work and it isn't noticeable. I splash some water on my face after washing my hands to try and make it look like I haven't been having a breakdown in the bathroom of some people I met an hour ago. Satisfied I don't look too bad, I put on a smile and walk out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

* * *

 ** _Just a quick note - I am not a trans woman but I am a AFAB nonbinary person so I don't know what a trans woman goes through but I am using my personal experiences of dysphoria, feelings and discrimination as well as_** ** _researching things I don't know to write this story._**

 ** _There will be more going on over the next few chapters - I am just trying to establish characters before anything major happens so bear with me!_**

 ** _Reviews welcome :D_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Discussing the Neighbours

_**Callie's hair in this is Sara's current hair (which I love btw). I debated if to have it like this but considering she just moved away from home where her parents aren't accepting it made more sense. But, I plan on having her hair grow out because I feel it would help her feel more feminine (I'm basing this off I like my hair short and when it gets longer I feel more dysphoric).**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Arizona's POV_

Callie comes back from the toilet and sits next to Addie but she looks a bit defeated but joins in our conversation. I'm not sure what's wrong but maybe she's already struggling from being away from home? I don't feel it's my place to ask especially since we met about an hour ago. But there is something about her that makes me want to be close to her, I don't know what it is but there is a kindness behind her eyes. When I opened the door the first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, they are big and a striking deep brown. I had to stop myself from looking at her because I can tell she was nervous and it's strangely endearing.

It's nice that our neighbours seem like good people, I mean Mark seems like a sleaze bag but he can't be that bad if his two best friends are girls. I learnt that like me and Teddy, the three of them have been best friends since they started school and they grew up in Miami. They are also all studying to be doctors so we will have lots of classes together which will be nice to see some familiar faces on the course.

"Do you guys know what field you're interested in going into?" Teddy asks.

"I'm thinking plastics" Mark replied.

"Only so you can see boobs and butts" Addie and Callie snicker at Addie's comment.

"There's more to plastics than boobs and butts, but I mean I'm not complaining" Addie reaches over Callie to slap Mark.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of going into foetal or neonatal surgery, or maybe become an OBGYN. I'm not sure but I know I want to save babies. I have a while to decide what I want to do and maybe I'll eventually become double board certified or something one day"

"Sounds similar to Arizona" Teddy pipes up "She is thinking about going into paediatrics because she wants to help children. Whereas I am thinking of cardio or neuro but currently I am leaning towards cardio"

"What about you Callie?" I look at Callie and smile.

"Um, I'm thinking ortho, maybe trauma but most likely ortho" I notice her eyes light up when she talks. This is clearly something she is passionate about. God her eyes sparkle when she's passionate. That just makes her even more beautiful. Her hair is short, shaved at the sides and longer at the top. It looks really hot and badass, which is the vibe I get from Callie when she talks about stuff she is passionate about. Her skin is a light caramel colour and her legs are beautifully toned from what I can see through her jeans. I force my eyes off her and join in the conversation, sharing jokes, stories and getting to know each other.

Later that evening

After the three of them leave Teddy and I collapse on the sofa in front of Doctor Who. "So, what did you think of our new neighbours Teds?"

"They seem really nice, Mark needs to stop with the flirting though because I'm not interested, he's not my type and I know you definitely aren't" Teddy smirks

"Haha yeah, definitely not my type, he's lacking certain things that I like"

"What about Addie and Callie? Are they more your type?" Teddy looks at me knowingly and I blush slightly.

"Well they are women so I mean obviously" I can see Teddy look at me, almost pressing me to say more but I don't want to. If I share with her that I have been looking at Callie then she'll make my life a living hell by teasing me. She did it before with Joanne and it made things awkward at times, especially when she kept doing it after we had broken up before we told people. I don't want her to do this again, especially because I doubt Callie is into women even if her hair is short.

"Well, I think they were nice, though we will have to get Mark to stop flirting because I might slap him." The thought of Teddy slapping someone makes me laugh, she wouldn't harm a fly but she hates being hit on by random people, especially if she isn't attracted to them. "But other than that, the three of them seem nice, and it'll be nice to see some people we recognise on the course"

The episode finishes and I take myself off to bed. I lie down and look up at the ceiling, sinking into my bed. I had lots of worries before coming to University but having met some people on my course that I get along with I feel a sense of relief wash over my body as I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Callie, Mark and Addie's House

 _Callie's POV_

Back from Arizona and Teddy's we all sit in the sitting room wrapped up in blankets to keep warm as we haven't sorted out our heating yet. "Mark, I said to Callie that aren't going to try to set her up with people or try and get her a girlfriend or boyfriend" Addie looks at Mark and glares at him, we both know what he's like. "That means no inappropriate comments, setting her up or anything to interfere with her love life in any way unless she asks us to ok?"

"Fine. I'm sorry we make you uncomfortable Callie, we are only trying to help"

"I know that Mark, and I really appreciate it but I feel I need to take more time for me. To get to be able to be me one hundred percent without being forced to be someone I'm not. But, if the perfect person comes along then I probably won't pass on the opportunity but right now, I am focusing on me."

Addie and Mark look at each other and smile "You've come a long way Callie and we are both so proud of you. Anything we can do, just let us know." Mark says and pulls me into a hug.

"I know, thank you guys for being such amazing friends. I really love you a lot" I lean over and pull Addie into the hug and the three of us fall onto the floor in a giggling pile.

"And on that note, I'm off to bed I need my beauty sleep" Addie says untangling her limbs.

We all head up to bed and strip my clothes off. I stand in front of the mirror and look at my body. There are noticeable changes in my body, my skin has become softer, my facial hair has become less noticeable and I don't have to shave as often as I used to. I never really had to but I still do every day because I am terrified that it'll come through. My eyes move down my body and focus on my chest. Yes it has grown but considering I haven't been on hormones for that long so I know they'll grow but I can't wait for them to be bigger. My hips are becoming curvier due to the changes in the distribution of my body fat which I am very happy with.

I sigh and put on my pyjama shorts and top and slip into the sheets and reflect on my day. Today has been much better than I expected; I have a nice house, neighbours who seem nice and Mark, Addie and I seem to get on with them. I smile to myself and for the first time in a while I feel positive about the future. I close my eyes and eventually sleep takes over me and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **If anyone has any ideas for the story let me know :)**_

 _ **Also, how often would you like updates? Once a week? Twice a week?**_

 _ **Thanks for putting up with shorter chapters - they will get longer I promise! And more action will occur as the story goes on don't worry!**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Start of Term

_**I realise that a lot of the words I am using are British, but then I am British so if it takes away from the story then sorry but then again it is only fiction :D**_

 _ **This chapter is a couple of days after the previous one on their first day of classes**_

 ** _All mistakes are my own and I own nothing etc_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Start of Term**

 _Callie's POV_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I groggily open my eyes and look at the clock. Ugh 6am. My first class is at 9am and I really don't want to be late so I'm forcing myself out of bed. I go to the bathroom and put on my music on but not too loud to wake up Mark and Addie but luckily my room is the closest bathroom so I can get away with singing along. I get into the shower and start to sing along to my shower playlist and the next thing I'm aware of is a loud banging on the door followed by Mark's shouting through the door "Yo Torres! Hurry up! As much as I am enjoying your shower singing, I really need to use the shower so get out before you use all the hot water!"

"I'll be out in a tick" I shout back.

I wrap myself in a fluffy towel and check the time and realise I have been in the shower for almost half an hour. I love long showers, even though I am naked they relax me and afterwards I feel a sense of calm wash over my body and my mind is cleared.

I leave the bathroom, letting Mark know the shower is free and then stand in front of my wardrobe. I stand, wrapped in a towel, staring at my clothes. A sense of anxiety starts building over what to wear. It is still reasonably warm from the summer so I know I can't get away with a hoodie and jeans but I don't want to wear shorts or a vest top. I settle on a deep purple bra and tuck myself into my pants and put on a pair of ripped black boyfriend jeans as I shaved my legs this morning and feel confident enough to as well as a short sleeved black t-shirt with a small dinosaur on the chest pocket. I dry my hair and style it, trying to make it look as feminine as possible. Now that I've left home I can't wait to grow my hair out and luckily my hair grows quickly. I can't wait to have hair that falls past my shoulders; I've been dreaming about it since I was young and the prospect of being able to finally do it makes my heart skip a beat.

Addie knocks on my door "Callie? Are you decent?"

"Yeah"

Addie sticks her head round my bedroom door "Looking good Callie. Are you ready for breakfast? If you're up for it could you make your pancakes? Please?"

"Sure thing Ads, just let me put on some make up and I'll be down"

"Thanks Callie, you're the best!"

I laugh to myself as Addie leaves the room. I love cooking and find it therapeutic and I'm glad that Addie and Mark enjoy my food because it gives me an excuse to do lots. I sit in front of the mirror and apply some light make up. When I feel happy with my appearance I head downstairs to start the pancakes.

Mark comes into the kitchen as I am cooking the pancakes "Ooh yum pancakes! Good thinking they're just want I need to get myself through the morning" He comes up behind me and tries to take one from the plate of cooked ones.

"Oh no you don't Sloan go sit you ass down" I playfully slap his hand with the fish slice to stop him from taking some.

"SHIT! That's really fucking hot Torres!"

"Fuck sorry Mark I didn't realise it would be that hot. What are you standing there for idiot?! Go run you hand under the tap"

Mark goes to run his hand under the tap muttering under his breath that he's not the idiot, I am because I burnt his hand. I just chuckle at him and continue making the pancakes.

"What the hell is going on in here guys?" Addie asks as she walks into the room.

"Callie burnt my hand with the fish slice and now it's going to leave a print" Mark pouts from the sink.

"Well it'll teach you for trying to take the food before it is ready" I smirk at Mark.

* * *

I stare up at the building and look at Addie and smile confidently "Let's go and kick some butt"

"That's the right attitude Callie!" Addie squeezes my arm and smiles at me.

The three of us walk through the door and walk down the hall until we are stopped by Arizona and Teddy running after us "Hey guys! Wait up!" Teddy calls after us.

"Hello there ladies" Mark says, "You ready to start your journey to become doctors?"

"Hell yeah, we were born ready" Teddy replies.

The five of us head to the lecture hall and I am really glad that we got here early because the thought of walking into the lecture hall with hundreds of eyes staring at me, terrifies the crap out of me.

We sit in the near the aisle near the middle of the bunch of seats and I end up sitting next to Arizona. I'm excited to get to know more about the blonde but being so close to her makes me nervous. Her scent is intoxicating and fills my nose and I know that I am going to find it hard to focus on what the lecturer is going to say.

Doctor Webber walks into the classroom and a hush falls over the room.

"Welcome to molecules, cells and diseases" Doctor Webber says, "Pay attention because this module is important and at the end you will have to do a presentation in pairs as well as an exam"

I gulp. Addie looks at me and holds my hand under the desk, squeezing slightly. She knows how much I hate public speaking. During school I had to do a presentation and I threw up on stage because I hate being the centre of attention.

Arizona obviously senses my shift in mood "Are you ok Callie?"

"Yeah, just really hate public speaking so I am dreading that" I'm nervous even voicing my fears, especially to Arizona. But there is something about her that makes me want to open up to her.

She squeezes my arm and electricity spikes through my body. "If you want I can help with practicing? I don't mind public speaking so if I can help in anyway then I'd be glad to help"

"I might take you up on that offer, thank you Arizona" I smile at her. Maybe something positive will come out of the dreaded presentation.

As the lecture continues, my excitement builds because I know I am getting closer to my dream of becoming

"Right, I have paired you up for your presentations so I am expecting you to get together and start working on your presentations soon to avoid a mad panic at the end. Before you leave check the lists at the front to see who I have paired you with and get in touch with them"

The five of us let the majority of people leave so it's easier to see the sheets and head down.

"Hey I'm with you Teddy" Addie smiles

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yo blondie looks like we are going to be spending time together" Mark flirts.

"Stop acting like that Mark and we will get on just fine"

"Ugh that's not fair, how come you guys are so lucky to be working together?"

"Who do you have Callie?" Addison asks.

"Erica Hahn? No clue who she is but I should probably find her on social media. Hopefully she's going to pull her weight on this presentation; I'm shitting myself enough as it is"

We all head out and head to a coffee shop that is around the corner from the university and sit down with our drinks.

"Hey Callie, get out your phone and let's try to find out who this Erica woman is" Mark smirks "Maybe she's really hot" Addie slaps Mark

"Oh Mark, what the hell happened to your hand? Did you get swatted for being a sex pest?" Teddy laughs

"Not this time, he tried to eat pancakes before they were ready and I burnt his hand by accident"

Arizona laughs "If I'd known you were making pancakes I would have got up and come over to have some, I love pancakes!"

"That's true, I have never seen anything like Arizona eating pancakes. She can hoover a while pile in no time at all"

"Teddy!" Arizona's cheeks redden "You're exaggerating! But I do love pancakes"

"You should come over the next time Callie makes them" Addie jumps in. "You too Teddy"

"Ooh thank you! I can't wait" Arizona smiles and I can feel my heart starts to race.

"Anyway, get out your phone Torres and let's find Erica" Mark lunges for my phone. I swat his hand away and hit where I burnt it.

"OUCH!" Mark quickly removes his hand

"Then get off my phone Sloan" I smile at him. I get my phone out of my pocket and search for Erica Hahn on Facebook. "Think I've found her guys"

Addie grabs my phone "Let's look through her profile. Ooh Callie, she likes some of the music you do"

"What does she look like?" Mark knows not to grab my phone again but Addie turns around my phone and shows them Erica.

"Ooh she's pretty cute Callie" Mark winks at me then obviously remembers that Addie told him not to try to set me up.

"Anyway... I'll add her and send her a message later"

 _Arizona's POV_

"Ooh she's pretty cute Callie" says Mark and winks at Callie. I hold my breath. Maybe she does like women. I try not to get too excited because I know Teddy will tease me. I don't know what it is about Callie that draws me to her. She's nothing like previous partners I've had, they have been really confident, have been almost the opposite in Callie in looks and it confuses me. But around her I feel like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Ladies" Mark pipes up "What do you think of the five of us hosting a party to try to get to know some people on our course by hosting a party. Have some drinks, some snacks, some music?"

"Mark, you just want to try and get laid don't lie. But that doesn't seem like a bad idea, I love a party" Addie joins in enthusiastically.

"Ooh yeah, sounds good right Arizona?" Teddy asks

"Yeah sure, but no trashing either of our houses, well don't trash ours or I will hunt you down and kill you Sloan"

"Don't worry" Callie says "I'll kill him first"

I chuckle at Callie's comment "When were you thinking of having this party Sloan?"

"Um, maybe the weekend? Gives us enough time to invite people and get drink and food"

I'm excited at the prospect of a party, slightly worried that it'll get out of hand but the thought of dancing with pretty girls makes me excited, especially if that pretty girl is Callie.

* * *

 ** _Party time next! Whoop whoop!_**

 ** _Going to try to update two times a week (but don't kill me if I can't stick to it!) and my current plan is Tuesdays and Fridays but that might change. I might also try write some new stories as well as this one, especially as it is the summer holidays (: Basically, I'll update when I can_**

 ** _For future reference, opinions on smut in this story?_**

 _ **As always reviews are appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Party Time

_**Thank you for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot. I'm glad that everyone who has left reviews seems to be enjoying it so far :)**_

 _ **A lot of you were annoyed at my adding Erica but I like Erica so I'm going to write her in because I think she could be a good friend for Callie but I don't plan on putting them in a relationship.**_

 _ **Also this isn't where I planned this chapter to go but it just sort of happened oops! (Warning, sexual content near the end of chapter).**_

 ** _Excuse any mistakes, all characters belong to Shonda and all that crap_**

 _ **This is my longest chapter yet - hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Party Time**

 _Callie's POV_

Why the hell did I agree to this party? I stand in front of the mirror surrounded by all my clothes. I have tried on everything I own and nothing looks right but I want to look nice and make a good impression to everyone, especially Arizona. I have never felt like this and it scares me. "ADDIE! PLEASE COME INTO MY ROOM!"

Addie runs through my door, a look of panic on her face "What's wrong Callie? Are you ok?"

"I don't know what to wear" I can feel myself tear up, "I've tried on everything and nothing feels or looks right and I need your help".

Addison engulfs me into a hug, rubs my back and I feel safe. "Right, let's find you a killer outfit" She smiles "Right, how do you feel about a skirt or a dress?"

"As long as it reaches my knees and wear some decent underwear then that sounds good"

Addie picks up a selection of dresses from the pile on the floor and hands them to me "Try these on, I think they will all look nice"

I'm comfortable enough around Addie that I can change in front of her after all of the shopping trips to find me clothes we have been on together. I take off my top and I can see her eyes on my chest, which makes me blush.

"Damn Callie, your girls are getting bigger" She winks and my cheeks go even redder. She picks up a dress from the pile she gave me "I think you should wear this one, it shows your legs but isn't too short that you'll constantly be pulling it down or worrying and it'll sit nicely on your chest" She rummages through my underwear draw and picks out a deep red bra "And with this bra you're going to knock everyone dead" She fishes out the matching pair of boxers and hands them both to me "Now, put these on and the dress because you're going to look gorgeous and hopefully it'll make you feel confident because you are going to look gorgeous"

Addie leaves the room to allow me time to change and give myself a pep talk before showing her. I put on the underwear and check myself out in the mirror. I fill the bra more than I used to and that makes me smile and gives me a slight confidence boost. I put on the dress and stare at my reflection. The dress is black and wraps around my body, hugging my figure and emphasises my curves making my figure more feminine as well as falling just above my knees.

"Callie? Can I come in?" Addie knocks at the door.

"Yeah, just looking for shoes"

"Holy fuck Callie, you look amazing"

"You sure?"

despite Addie's compliments I still near reassurance. "You sure I don't look too masculine?"

"MARK COME INTO CALLIE'S ROOM A SECOND"

Mark opens the door and his mouth falls open "Torres, damn you look smoking"

I smile but my cheeks flush with colour and I cover up my body with embarrassment. "Can I put my make up and do my hair now guys?"

"Sure thing Callie, but really, you look great" Addie gives me a hug and both of them leave my room. I sit in front of the mirror and start to paint my face, genuinely excited for the evening.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

The music is really loud and I am slightly buzzed from the alcohol I've drunk. I have barely seen Callie but she looks drop dead gorgeous and honestly, it's a good thing I haven't seen much of her because I might jump her bones and make out with her.

Teddy and I are dancing together when suddenly "Excuse me pretty lady but may I cut in and have this dance?" Callie asks.

"Of course, I will always dance when a beautiful lady asks me to" I wink at her. With Callie I would never usually be this bold but the alcohol is making flirting easier.

We dance, I'm not the best dancer but I let myself go and just move to the music. Callie, on the other hand, has amazing rhythm and watching her dance is mesmerising and extremely erotic, even if it is just dancing to crappy pop songs.

The more songs we dance, the braver I get and the closer I get to her body. "How about we get a drink? I'm getting out of breath and could use a breather" I can see her eyes fill with a sadness "But we can continue this after?" Her eyes light up

"Sure thing, I could use a drink too". She wipes her forehead and beams at me.

We walk to get a drink and Addie comes up and engulfs Callie into a hug, clearly drunk "You know what Callie, I love you so much, you've come so far and you've grown into such a beautiful lady, anyone will be lucky to have you. I hope you're enjoying yourself here and I'm sure that no one can tell you are t…"

Callie slaps Addie straight across the face "Shut up Addie!" her voice is laced with anger. Suddenly, as if she realises what she just did her face falls and her eyes fill with tears "Please… please stop talking…"

"Oh god Callie I'm sorry" she slurs and goes in to hug her but Callie pushes her away and runs out of the room and I can see her leave the house. I stand there, stunned and confused about what has just happened.

Mark walks over to Addie "What the fuck did you do Addie? Why has Callie run off and why the hell did she slap you?"

"I made a mistake, I nearly said something stupid and she got me to shut up by slapping me and I have fucked up so badly. Please Mark, go after her, I would but I know she won't want to see me and I don't want her to be alone"

"Shit Ads, I'll go after her now. Try not to worry, I'm sure things will be ok tomorrow we've all been drinking so hopefully things won't be too bad"

Mark runs out of the room in pursuit of Callie.

"Sorry about that Arizona, please try to forget about that and just enjoy tonight" Addie gives me a hug and disappears into the crowd.

I get my drink and decide to go and dance to take my mind off Callie. "Hello" says a mystery voice says, "Now why is a woman as beautiful as yourself dancing alone?"

I turn around to see an attractive woman with shoulder length brown hair. "I'm just enjoying the music. I'm Arizona" I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"Well hello Arizona, I'm Carina. Do you mind if I join you?" She winks at me.

"Of course not" I smile.

She puts her hands on my waist and we start to dance. I get caught up in the music and she starts to rub herself against me. She runs her hand through my hair and presses a kiss onto my lips. I kiss her back and our hands start to roam. When we break for air, I lock eyes with Teddy and she gives me a thumbs up and winks. I blush a little and Carina starts to kiss my neck and a small moan escapes my lips.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?"

I wasn't planning on ending tonight in bed with a stranger but fuck it. "Sure thing" I respond and lead her up to my bedroom, locking the door behind us.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

Addison and I are watching Teddy and Arizona dance "You know Callie, you should go and ask Arizona to dance with you, it's the perfect excuse to get to know her better, even if it just as friends. I'm not trying to set you up don't worry. But look at her, she has no rhythm and I think she needs your help."

I refill my drink and down it quickly "You know what Ads? I might just do that because currently she looks like a flailing fish and I need to save her" I wouldn't normally do this but the alcohol has taken away a lot of my boundaries.

Addie gives me a push towards Arizona and I stumble towards her. "Excuse me pretty lady" I look at Arizona and cringe, why on earth did I say that… I want to run and hide but my mouth keeps moving "but may I cut in and have this dance? I smile at her.

She smiles back and my heart skips a beat. "Of course, I will always dance when a beautiful lady asks me to" and she winks and my heart rate increases. God, she is so attractive.

We start to dance and I feel so free, my hips move to the rhythm of the awful music Mark picked. Arizona on the other hand is struggling to keep time but she slowly starts to mimic my moves and her rhythm improves.

She gets closer and closer to me and I feel on top of the world. I am dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world and she wants to dance with me. ME of all people. I feel wonderful.

"How about we get a drink? I'm getting out of breath and could use a breather". My heart sinks. Maybe she doesn't want to be seen with me or maybe she isn't enjoying herself. "But we can continue this after?". My spirit lifts and I smile at her.

"Sure thing, I could use a drink too". I wipe the sweat from my forehead and I can't stop smiling at her. I honestly don't think I have ever been happier and we are just dancing.

When we reach the drinks table Addie stumbles up, clearly drunk and hugs me. I can smell the alcohol on her breath and know she is going to have a killer hang over tomorrow. She starts slurring when she speaks "You know what Callie, I love you so much, you've come so far and you've grown into such a beautiful lady, anyone will be lucky to have you" I try and give her a look that conveys for her to shut up but because she's so drunk she doesn't recognise what I'm trying to say without saying it. She continues talking and I don't think I can stop her. "I hope you're enjoying yourself here and I'm sure that no one can tell you are t…" I know what she is going to say and I don't want her to, especially in front of Arizona so I do the only thing my slightly intoxicated brain can think of to shut her up.

I slap her. Right across the face "Shut up Addie!" I am so angry with her, she knows not to bring up the fact I am transgender but clearly in her drunken state she has forgotten.

I start to panic. Worried everyone will be looking at us but luckily the music is so loud that no one noticed my actions.

I see the print on Addison's face and my eyes start to water "Please… please stop talking…" I plead with her. I feel the room closing in around me and suddenly my evening has gone from amazing to awful.

Addison's face is shocked "Oh god Callie I'm sorry". She tried to hug me but I need space. I push her away from me and run. I leave the room and then the house and sprint next door to my house, running as fast as I can up the stairs in my heels and collapse on my bed in a pile of sobs.

Tears fall down my face and I know my makeup is running but at this point I don't care. I just cry and release my emotions.

I hear a knock at my door. "Torres? Can I come in?" Mark asks carefully.

"Sure, but I look like crap…"

Mark opens my door and wraps me into a hug, holding my as I cry "Oh Callie" he says, pulling me closer to him "It's ok"

He shifts to lie down next to me and just holds me "I'm sorry that you're not at the party, I know you were really excited for it"

"You're more important. I had to make sure that you are alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe another time?"

We just lie there, comfortable in our silence and I can sense him falling asleep behind me. "Mark? I think you should go to bed before you fall asleep on mine and hog it"

"As long as you are going to be alright then I'll head off to bed"

"I'll be fine now, I just needed to get out of there" Mark gets of my bed, smiles at me and kisses my head "Thanks for being here Mark, it means a lot".

He heads out of my room and I get up and look at my face in the mirror. I look like crap because my eyes are red and puffy and my makeup is smudged. I wipe it off, brush my hair and change into my pyjamas and get ready for bed.

I lie down in bed and I can still hear the music from the party going on next door. I start to drift off to sleep when I can hear a door slam. I think it is coming from next door. I try to fall asleep but I start to hear moans coming through the walls. Just great. Well, at least someone's night is going better than mine. The moans continue and get louder.

I hear _"Oh god, do that again"_ and I feel embarrassed. This is someone's private moment and I can hear everything. _"Uhhhh Arizona fuck yes"_

Oh.

My.

God.

It's Arizona having sex. Now I feel even worse for listening. I put my pillow over my face but I can still hear what's going on. I can hear Arizona moan through the wall and it is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I really wish that it was me making her moan.

I look down and realise my not so little Maria is in the mood for some fun. Mark and Addie named it Maria so it was easier to talk about. Even though I am alone in my room, my cheeks are flushed with colour because I am so embarrassed. The girl I have a crush on is next door having what sounds like some great sex and I'm lying in bed, aroused because I can hear her.

I try and think of anything other than Arizona naked and moaning. I try dead puppies, algebra, surgery but nothing is working, it won't go away.

The moans from next door continue _"FUCK that feels so good"_ I hear Arizona moan. Oh how I wish I was the one pleasuring her.

My hand travels to my crotch and I start to move my hand up and down my length as I listen to Arizona's moan. I don't think I have ever been this turned on and I can't even see Arizona.

I start to imagine what I would do to her as I continue to pleasure myself, I imagine her hand instead of my own.

I can hear Arizona getting closer to climax and I am too. My other hand starts to rub my nipples as I stroke my length faster and faster.

 _"Oh my god, just like that, fuck fuck fuck, that feels so good"_ I moan quietly as I hear Arizona come undone in the room through the wall as I cum onto my exposed stomach, imagining what it would be like to have Arizona moan because I was making her feel like that. I imagine her hands on my body, caressing my breasts, having her hands on my length, or her mouth. I think what it would be like to be inside of her whilst she bites at my earlobes and moans into my ear, or what it would be like for her to bite and suck at my neck, marking me. How I wish she could mark me.

I come down from my high and wonder how I am ever going to face Arizona again after I just touched myself whilst listening to her having sex. I don't think I can face her, it'll be too embarrassing. God why did I do that. But it felt so good, I just wish I had been the woman pleasuring Arizona.

I clean myself up and settle back into bed. Luckily the sex next door has stopped and I start to fall into a deep sleep, despite the loud party music and after my emotional day and eventful events in my room and darkness takes over.

* * *

 _ **I have never written anything sexual before so I apologise if it sucks but I decided not to re-write this chapter and just post it how it is - hopefully it isn't too awkward!**_

 ** _Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Regret, Regret, Regret

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far - it means a lot and I am glad people are enjoying this story so far :)**_

 _ **To the people complaining about how I am depicting Callie saying it's unrealistic that she's sad all the time well I am basing her off my experiences as well as some of my friends. A big part of this story is Callie's development as she gets more confident (you know, character development and all that). And to the person who said Callie wasn't a real woman - trans women are real women. I remind everyone reading that if reading about a trans character isn't your thing then DON'T READ IT!**_

 _ **Lots of dialogue in this chapter, as everyone discusses the party and the events that occurred and also some cute friendly moments :D**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter (:**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Regret, Regret, Regret**

 _Callie's POV_

I am woken to the sound of knocking on my door "Callie? Are you awake?" Addie whispers

My clock says it is 2:37pm meaning I've been asleep for over twelve hours but I feel I have been asleep for about two. I groan, my head hurts and I hide under the covers and groan as I remember what I did before sleeping.

"Can I come in?"

I groan, wanting the ground to swallow me up. I'm scared to face Addie and even more terrified of seeing Arizona.

My door creeks open and Addie slips through the door. "Can we talk?"

"Um… sure…"

"I'm so sorry Callie" tears start falling down her face "please forgive me"

I shuffle over in my bed, allowing space for Addie to climb in. She sits on the bed and I pull her into a hug.

"It's ok Addie. I know you didn't mean it and you just got absolutely pissed and you get overly friendly and emotional. Just please don't do it again. I don't want my past to follow me here and I only want to tell people if I feel it is necessary"

"I know, I just saw you dancing with Arizona and you looked so happy and care free and drunk me thought I would tell you how proud I am and I got carried away. I'm so sorry and I did deserve the slap but my cheek does sting but I'm not angry"

Addie hugs me back and I start to cry into her shoulder "It's ok Ads, I just didn't want you to tell Arizona… I really like her and I don't want her to judge me, I want her to get to know me. But I don't think I can face her again but all I want is to get to know her…"

Addie hugs me tighter and starts to stroke my hair "I'm so sorry Callie, but I think Arizona will be good for you as a friend, or even as something more. But why can't you face her? She doesn't know, I didn't tell her because you slapped me before I accidently said anything."

"It's really embarrassing, I'm just going to have to move university, move states I can't face her"

"But why Callie? What happened? Did she say something to you?"

"No…" I tell Addie everything but this is really embarrassing, I barely ever act on any arousal "Last night, after Mark left my room to go to sleep, I heard Arizona with a woman through the wall because they aren't very thick"

"Oh Callie, I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better she looked really upset when you left"

"I mean that makes me feel a bit better, but that's not even the worst of it"

"What happened. You can tell me Callie, remember what we promised?"

"No judgement, no secrets, just listening and being there for each other" I reply

"Yeah, so please, tell me because I'm not having you leave the university or indeed the state over a girl"

"No judgement yeah?" I take a deep breath and I feel her nod against my body as she holds me tightly, which makes me feel safe and loved. "Well… I could hear her…" I bury my face under my duvet so she can't see me "and well… let's just say um Maria got excited and well… I think you get where this is going… And now I can't face her ever again because I'm so embarrassed"

"It's fine Callie, she won't know will she? I'm surprised but actually, I'm glad that you did it, which sounds stupid but hear me out ok? I often worry that because of your dysphoria that you don't take care of yourself enough as you should. You know, endorphins and all that crap."

"I know Ads" I mumble "I did try everything to calm Maria down, but nothing worked because she sounded so god damn sexy and all I could do was imagine me pleasuring her instead of whoever she was with. I've never really been interested in sex because of my body confidence issues but she makes me want to, because she's absolutely gorgeous and now I know what she sounds like in bed I don't think I can ever get those noises out of my head."

"And that's ok, and Callie, I think she likes you too"

"But Ads, she was with a woman. And I highly doubt a woman like me…"

"How about Mark and I do some investigating. NOT to set you two up, but to see where she lands on the sexuality spectrum? Then, we can go from there if you want"

I slowly edge out from under the covers and smile at Addie. I'm so grateful to have a friend like her, and her actions from yesterday are forgiven.

Mark pokes his head round the door "Room for one more in the bed?" I nod at him "Budge over then Montgomery, I want in on the hugs with my two favourite ladies"

Before Mark gets into the bed, Addie whispers "Can we discuss this with him? If you're comfortable with it that is"

I nod in response and get engulfed in Marks arms, as well as Addie's and I smile.

"Mark, Callie has given us permission to find out where Robbins falls on the sexuality spectrum because she likes her. BUT we are not, and I repeat NOT going to try to set them up. We are just finding out where she stands. Got it?"

"Sure thing. Am I allowed to ask what brought this on?"

"Hmm let's just say Maria made an appearance last night and wanted to join the party."

Addie gets out of the bed "As much as I am enjoying these hugs, I need a shower because my head is KILLING me!"

Mark shifts over into the bed and pulls me into an embrace. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but is everything with Maria in tip top condition?"

"I think so, I think the longer I am on hormones, the less likely it is she will be excited but that isn't always the case. But everything seemed to be working fine last night. Thanks for checking though"

"That's good, I'm glad everything seems to be in order. If you are ever worried, remember you can come to me"

"Thanks Mark" I smile at him "You're pretty amazing you know that? And thank you for last night"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but from what it sounds like you were more than ok" He winks at me and I blush.

"Oh, I was thinking, if I haven't left it too late I would like to freeze some of my swimmers, especially now I have more of a desire for sex… And I want the option for biological children in the future, especially for when my count goes down. Can you help me look into it?"

"Sure thing Torres. Now, I'm hungry and hung over and could really do with some of your hangover cooking so pleeeaaaseee?" He begs "Could you please cook me something?"

I laugh, he's a real dork, especially when hungover "Of course, just let me get changed and I'll whip something up for you"

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

Ouch. What the hell happened last night? I am sprawled across my bed, completely naked. Then I remember. Caroline? Charlotte? Carina; that's it. I'm not usually one for one night stands, but dancing with Callie got me turned on and that plus the alcohol I consumed resulted in me not making a very good choice. I mean, I think the sex was pretty good.

I hear a knock at the door and Teddy pokes her head round the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing" I make sure I'm covered so I don't awkwardly flash Teds. I mean, we are close but not _that_ close!

She comes in and sits on the end of my bed. "Can I ask some advice?"

"Um, sure. Ask away" I have no idea what she is going to ask.

"Ok, so um… I don't know if this is because of the alcohol I drank last night or if it just lowered my inhibitions and I actually feel like this… but… last night all I wanted to go and do was make out with Addison. But I'm not gay. Like I REALLY am a fan of men. But last night she looked so kissable"

"Ok, well, have you felt this before last night?"

"I'm not sure, I mean she's really nice and really pretty…"

"Try not to worry, just try and remain calm and see how you feel over the next few weeks ok?" She leans over to give me a hug "Um Teds, you might not want to do that, I don't have any clothes on under here!"

Her cheeks fill with colour "Oh god sorry. Can I ask why?"

"Um, I ended up sleeping with someone last night" I look awkwardly at her

"OH MY GOD WERE THOSE NOISES COMING FROM YOU?" I look at her absolutely mortified "I mean there were sex noises coming from upstairs"

I hide under my duvet "Oh my god. I can't face anyone now. The thing is I'm trying not to have one night stands or things like that. Please kill me Teds"

Teddy just laughs at me and starts to leave the room "Yeah you know that if you keep having one night stands then you don't have a chance with Torres right?"

I blush. Oh god, what if Callie came back to the party and because I wasn't there I might have missed my chance…

"Don't worry sunshine, after she left she didn't come back so she didn't hear you", I stop holding my breath and sigh in relief. Thank fuck for that. "Oh, by the way Ads texted me before I came in and invited both of us over for Callie's pancakes so get your ass out of bed and throw some clothes on because I'm really hungry"

She leaves my room and I pick out some nice clothes to wear to try and make a good impression. I need to find out if Callie even likes girls before these feelings go any further.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I head downstairs in some baggy shorts and a hoodie until I hear Arizona and Teddy in the kitchen. I do a complete one eighty and almost send Mark flying as I sprint into my room to change.

"Yo Torres where's the fire?"

"No fire just I didn't realise that Arizona and Teddy were here and I don't feel comfortable in this around them. So I'm going to change and I'll be down in a few ok? You'll still get your pancakes"

He gives me a smile and I raid my wardrobe for something presentable. I settle on a pair of black jeans and a deep purple top. I check myself over before I head downstairs, determined not to be awkward in front of Arizona.

"Hey Callie! I hope you don't mind, but Addie invited us round for your pancakes" Arizona smiles at me and in that moment all my worries vanish.

I smile back and start making the pancakes whilst idle chatter goes on in the background. For the first time with people who aren't just Mark and Addie.

Finishing up the pancakes I place the pile on the table "et voila!"

Arizona's eyes grow wide like saucers "Oh my god these look delicious Callie"

"Thanks" I laugh at her slightly "Everyone, feel free to tuck in"

Mark reaches for the pancakes but Addie slaps his hand away. "Nuh huh Sloan, let the guests go first before you hoover them all down"

He furrows his brows "But she said to tuck in. You're mean Montgomery"

I chuckle at my friends "I said tuck in, but it is polite to let the guests go first" I look at Teddy and Arizona and shake my head "Sorry about him, we have been trying to teach him manners for years but he never learns"

The two blondes laugh, "You'll have to go through me to get to the pancakes Mark" Arizona smirks at him.

"You blondie? You couldn't stop me"

"Mark, I grew up with the name Arizona so I know how to fight dirty as well as gay on marine bases so don't mess with me" She flashes her dimples at him and grabs a stack of pancakes.

Addie reaches over and squeezes my arm. I'm excited to learn that Arizona likes women and I can only hope that she'll like me. I feel stupid, I've only known her a couple of weeks but I feel so drawn to her.

"Oh my god Callie these are delicious" Teddy smiles. She turns to Arizona and laughs. Arizona is covered in syrup and she looks like a little kid who has just been caught peeking at her Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. She looks absolutely adorable when she realises that we are all looking her and her cheeks flush with colour.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed them then Arizona" I laugh at her.

"I think these are the best pancakes I have ever had, but shhh don't tell my mum!"

"I'm glad you like them and don't worry we won't tell"

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

I'm not normally worried when I come out after my family accepted me but coming out to Mark, Addie and most importantly Callie was nerve wracking because I like Callie and what she thinks of me matters, even though we have only known each other for a few weeks. After I said I was gay I notice the look that Addison gave Callie which hopefully indicates that she is into girls. God I hope she is.

I bite into Callie's pancakes and it is so hard not to moan because they taste so fucking good. The syrup is all over my face but I don't care I just want to eat these pancakes forever. "Oh my god Callie these are delicious" Teddy says exactly what I am thinking. She looks at me and sees the state I am in and laughs. My cheeks flush with colour as everyone looks at me.

Callie chuckles when she sees me, but it isn't a mean laugh and almost seems flirty which makes my heart flutter "I'm assuming you enjoyed them then Arizona".

"I think these are the best pancakes I have ever had, but shhh don't tell my mum!" I smile at Callie and wipe my face to remove the syrup.

She beams back at me, the joy evident on her face "I'm glad you like them and don't worry we won't tell".

"Fancy making any more Torres? I barely got any because Robbins ate most of them" Mark winks at me

"Um excuse me but no I didn't and even if I did it, it's your fault for not moving fast enough" I smirk back at him. He opens his mouth to argue but Addie cuts him off

"Children stop fighting! We are not going to get Callie to make more pancakes so if you say one more word Mark Sloan then I am going to slap the crap out of you"

Callie chuckles "Thanks Ads. I promise I will make you all more pancakes at some point if you want and I will make more now that we have a pancake monster living next door!"

"You'd better make a load more because Arizona will eat you out of house and home when it comes to pancakes" Teddy pipes up

"TEDDY! I can control myself but these are delicious so I will eat as many as I can"

Everybody laughs and we continue to chat, and everything feels good and my experience last night is almost forgotten. I want to forget it because I regret what happened. Hopefully Callie won't find out so she won't think I'm that type of woman, because I'm not usually like that.

A text notification breaks up our happy chatter. Callie looks at her phone. "It's Erica. She's asked when we can meet to start our project".

* * *

 ** _Next chapter Callie will meet Erica and Arizona will discuss things with Carina (Don't worry Callie and Arizona's relationship will blossom over the next few chapters and we will get more just Callie and Arizona interaction soon!)_**

 ** _Reviews as always are welcome :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

_**Wow - can't believe we are already at chapter 7! I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this so far :)**_

 _ **I did Spanish for one year around seven years ago so all Spanish comes from good old google translate, so sorry if it's not correct**_

 _ **All mistakes are my own and I own none of the characters etc**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Jealousy**

 _Callie's POV_

I'm waiting in the library for Erica to start working on our project. I'm really nervous, causing my legs to shake, because it's just me meeting her. Mark and Addie offered to come but that seemed really stupid and would make me look really odd so I turned them down. Mark and Arizona are going to sit in the library working on their project so if it all goes south then at least they will be close by.

"Excuse me? Callie?" I'm interrupted from my thoughts. I look up and see a smiling woman with blue eyes looking at me, though not the blue eyes I want to and anyway, hers don't sparkle like Arizona's.

"Yeah that's me." I smile back.

"Hi, I'm Erica! I'm hope I'm not too late, I got lost in the library trying to find these seats"

I chuckle "No don't worry about it, it's like a maze in here!"

We both laugh and my nerves are eased. I spot Mark looking at me and I smile and nod at him and he gives me a thumbs up before returning to Arizona.

We sit in an awkward silence until Erica suggests we ask each other some questions to get to know each other a bit better before we start our project.

"You go first" I say "Since this was your idea!"

"Right, um… Where are you originally from?"

"I'm from Miami and have lived there my whole life but my dad is from Mexico and my mum is from Cuba so I spent most of my summers over there, so in a way they were like my second and third homes."

"That's so cool, I've never been to Miami but I have always wanted to but being from New York with parents who are always working I've never really been anywhere sunny, we only went away when they had business trips and they couldn't find someone to look after me."

"You should go at some point, the beaches are gorgeous although it is always hot so seasons aren't really a thing" Erica chuckles at that "Right, my question um who is your favourite artist?"

"Got to be Fall Out Boy, I've managed to see them live a couple of times and those are some of my best memories"

"Oh my god I love them too, I've never been able to see them live so I'm really jealous"

We continue to get to know each other until we start working on our project as we both want to get ahead with it so we won't have to worry about it later.

A couple of hours later and I am exhausted and we agree to call it a day. I give Erica my number so we have another way to communicate and we go our separate ways. I have a new sense of confidence about me as I think I have made a new friend and it feels good.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

Seeing Callie laughing and smiling with Erica makes me strangely jealous. She's allowed to have other friends and I know I am being stupid so I try and push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"You alright blondie?" Mark asks, snapping me out of my Callie staring trance.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a sec, sorry"

"If by zoned out you mean were staring at Callie" He winks and my cheeks heat up as I know I have been caught.

I know there is no point in lying to Mark "Yeah…" I sheepishly reply.

"You like her, don't you?" Mark smirks at me, knowing my answer.

My cheeks flush with more colour and I can't look Mark in the eye "Yes, I do. I like her a lot. Something about her captivates me and it isn't just her beauty"

Mark beams at me "Thank god I'm not going crazy with the glances going on between you too. Anyway, I'm not allowed to get involved in Callie's love life so can we please move on. But blondie, you've made me very happy"

I smile back at Mark and we start our work.

A couple of hours later and Mark and I call it a day and my brain has turned to mush. I see Callie put her number in Erica's phone and a new wave of jealousy rises up in me. This doesn't last for long as my thoughts are interrupted.

"Hello Arizona" Carina purrs into my ear. Mark looks at me confused with what is going on.

"Oh, hello Carina" God I want to get away from here. I don't want Mark's judgement or for Callie to see her.

"I was wondering when I would see you again. I was hoping to see you again in the hope that I could take you on a date"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mark's jaw drop.

"Um sorry, I'm going to have to turn down you offer" Oh god, I wish the ground would swallow me up.

"Why? You seemed into me the other night" She seems really pissed at me.

"The other night I was drunk and it should not have happened, I am sorry."

"Is there someone else? Because I don't understand, we had a good time and we had great chemistry. So why don't you want to go on a date?"

"Because I like someone, like really like someone. So I can't go on a date with you."

"Fine. When you realise that you want me, you can give me a call" She hands me her number, puts her hand on my arm, winking at me before turning around and walking away.

"Want to tell me what that was about blondie?"

"Not really but I should because I don't want any confusion. Basically, after Callie left the party the other day I ended up going to bed with Carina. I really regret it but I was so drunk I don't think I realised what I was doing…"

Mark smirks at me as if he knows something but I don't know what he is thinking of "It's ok blondie, we all make mistakes. Hell, I have made tonnes of choices that I regret but you move on from it and try not to do it again."

Thanks Mark, but please don't tell Callie.. I don't want her thinking I'm easy to get into bed. I want her to like me. I really want her to like me"

"Don't worry Robbins, I'm sure all you both need is time" Mark smiles at me "Now, do you want to go get a coffee? I think my brain cells have stopped working and I need waking up!"

I chuckle at him, "Come on the Marky boy let's go get some coffee. But first, let me rip up this number because even if Callie doesn't reciprocate my feelings, I still don't want to go on a date with Carina."

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

After Erica leaves and I am sorting out my stuff I see a gorgeous, thin woman walk over to Arizona. I'm not sure what is being said but she seems to be flirting with Arizona and I am filled with jealousy which is stupid because she isn't mine to get jealous over. But this woman is gorgeous and I feel so insecure in myself. The mystery woman hands Arizona her a piece of paper and puts her hand on her arm and I can't take it. My emotions are getting the better of me and I know I can't contain myself. I want the one with my arm on Arizona. I have a sudden thought that this must be the woman Arizona slept with the other night. I start to panic and I grab my bag and leave the library, put my headphones in and head home.

When I get back I call for Addie but when I walk past the sitting room I see her and Teddy all cozied up on the sofa. "Don't worry" I shout into the room "I'll talk to you later Addie, don't worry about it". I feel bad for ruining what looked like a special moment because of my stupid jealousy.

I sprint up the stairs and when I enter my room I start pacing to try and relax myself because I know I am being unreasonable ""¿Por qué soy así? Estoy celoso sin ninguna razón. Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera sé si a ella le gusto. _(Why am I like this?_ _I am_ _jealous for_ _no_ _reason_ _._ _She isn't my girlfriend_ _, I_ _don't even know if she likes_ _me)._ I continue to talk in Spanish because when I am stressed. The next thing I am aware of is Addie grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"CALLIE! Calm down. Please. I can't help you when you speak in Spanish because even though I am trying to learn it I can't understand you, especially when you talk really quickly!"

"Sorry Ads, I don't really realise that I have switched languages half the time"

She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me and a sense of calm washes over my body. "Now that you've calmed down a bit, do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I feel stupid and I have no reason to be like this but there was this gorgeous woman who went up to Arizona in the library, flirting with her and I got stupidly jealous. And I think she's the woman that Arizona slept with the other night and that made me really mad."

"Oh sweetie" Addison smiles at me sadly and holds my hand as we sit on my bed "You really like her don't you?"

I blush slightly "I do, I really do and it scares me so much"

"And that's a good thing Callie, and from what Teddy said she likes you too"

"Really?" I'm like an excited child at Christmas and I can't stop smiling "Anyway, speaking of Teddy, what was going on between the two of you?"

"I like her Callie. I know I like women and men but I've never felt this like this about anyone. I don't know what it is about her. But she's beautiful and funny and she makes my heart sing."

"That's how I feel about Arizona."

"The blondes next door have us wrapped their little fingers and I don't even think they realise by how much"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your moment with Teddy" I sheepishly look at Addison "If I had known she was here I wouldn't have burst in and disrupted whatever was going between the two of you"

"We were just cuddled on the sofa Callie, and she understood when I said I should come and check on you so don't worry about it"

After a few minutes of chatting Mark comes into the room "Heard you were both in here and wanted to make sure everyone was ok"

"We are fine Marky. How was your studying with Arizona?"

Mark chuckles to himself "It was good, we had a productive session and got loads done"

"What happened with the brunette woman?" I am scared to ask but I want to know even if it hurts me.

"She asked Arizona on a date but she turned her down and after she had left she ripped up her number" He smirks at me.

I can't stop smiling at that comment. I might have a chance of going on a date with Arizona and I am really excited.

"Why don't you ask her to hang out, just the two of you?" Addie suggests

"Like a date?"

"Not necessarily, just hang out. Get to know more about each other but as just each other without the two of us and Teddy there"

"Go do something fun, enjoy yourselves and see what happens and talk to each other about how you feel for each other and then go from there?"

"I agree with Mark, and you should get the ball rolling Callie why don't you send her a text?"

The thought of initiating a non – date with Arizona scares me. I know Addie said that Teddy says Arizona likes me. But I have never been on a date with someone I like before. Back home my mum set me up on dates but then I was being forced to be a boy instead of myself and on top of that the people my mum tried to set me up with were rich snobby kids with silver spoons up their arses. But I want to spend more time with Arizona and I want to date her but to do that I have to message her because who knows if she will ask me.

"What should I say to her? I've never done this before and I'm really nervous guys.."

"You'll be fine Callie, just be your charming self." Mark smiles at me

"Just say something suggesting going for coffee or something similar and then the ball is in her court"

"Ok. I'll text her and see what happens"

"I'm excited for you Callie" Addie gives me a quick hug before turning to Mark "Our girl is growing up Mark and I feel so proud"

Mark and Addie look at each other before engulfing me into a hug. They know this makes me feel safe and loved and when they do it I feel so happy. "Guys" I fake a protest "You're crushing me"

They release me and both of them smile at me. "Now, go text your girl and I'll sort dinner" Addie says before both of them leave my room and I get out my phone to text Arizona.

 **Callie: Hey Arizona :) I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee at some point. You also mentioned wanting to go to the zoo so maybe we could go there too? You mentioned wanting to go the other day and I really want to see the tigers! Just let me know if you want to join me :D xxx**

I press send and hold my breath and wait for her response.

A couple of minutes later I get a response and my heart skips a beat with excitement.

 **Arizona: Hi Callie! I'd love to join you for coffee and the zoo. There are so many animals I want to see and Teddy said she'd never go with me again as I've made her go too many times so I hope you know what you're getting yourself into! Are you free Saturday? I can't wait to go to the zoo with you! Xxx**

OH MY GOD! I have myself a non – date with Arizona. I mean it's just us hanging out but with me having feelings for her and she apparently likes me back. Suddenly, I can't for Saturday and I have a feeling the days will go painfully slowly until then.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I have loads of ideas for other stories so I am going to try and get ahead on some of them when I have time whilst trying not to neglect this story by being too ambitious!**_

 _ **Up next: Callie and Arizona's non date!**_

 _ **As usual, reviews are always welcome! I like hearing what people think of the story and it might help shape it's direction**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Non - Date

**_Sorry the update is later than usual but I've started picking up shifts at work over the summer so don't have as much time to write so bear with me if updates are late. Still working on starting other stories, one shots etc so hopefully I can write all my ideas (and I have a lot of them!)_**

 ** _Thank you for all the follows/favourites/reviews so far :) I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far (apart from the few transphobic comments but as I said earlier if this is not your cup of tea then don't read!)_**

 ** _This chapter is mostly Calzona interaction so enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Non – Date**

 _Arizona's POV_

Today is finally the day. The day I am going to hang out with Callie as just the two of us. When she texted me to ask, my heart skipped a beat. I'm stressing about what to wear. Do I dress to impress, even if this isn't the date I want it to be? Or do I dress casual? God this is so damn stressful. I stand in my room, surrounded by all my clothes, staring at my reflection in my mirror. I have half an hour left until I have to leave and I still have to sort my hair and make up. "TEDDY!" I shout.

She runs into my room "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Teddy, calm down I'm fine. Well, not fine because I have no idea what to wear today and I am stressing the hell out"

Grabbing my by the shoulders, she shakes me "Calm down Arizona. Wear something comfy because I'm assuming you'll be doing lots of walking ok? But I'm assuming you're wanting to impress Callie, so wear something cute". She starts rummaging through my piles of clothes and picks out a burgundy dress that shows a hint of cleavage and will show off some of my legs but won't look like I'm trying too hard. "Go put this on whilst I find stuff to go with it".

Whilst I put on the dress, Teddy puts aside my denim jacket and my white converse "Right, wear this. And for the love of something dry and brush your hair, you look a mess!"

I chuckle and slap her with my slipper "Alright, no need to knock me when I'm down" I check the time "SHIT! I have 10 minutes I can't get everything done in that amount of time. What if she thinks I've stood her up? Oh god oh god.."

"Arizona! Calm down! That is enough time to dry and brush your hair if you stop panicking! I know you want to put on make up but drying your hair is more important because you'll catch a cold and we don't want you getting sick"

"Right" I think to myself "Hair first then make up and don't leave Callie waiting. I can do this." I thank Teddy for her help and she leaves my room chuckling under her breath.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

As I wait outside the zoo, my anxiety levels start to rise. It's never just been the two of us hanging out and although I'm really excited to spend more time with her. I'm just scared of making a fool of myself.

I check my phone for the time. She's late. Oh god, what if she's forgotten? I'm brought out of my mental train crash of thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, which causes me to jump in surprise. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I hope you haven't been waiting too long"

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get going; we have lots of animals to see!"

We head into the zoo and Arizona insists on buying her own ticket "But I invited you, I should pay"

"No, you won't pay for my ticket, but if you want you can always buy me a stuffed toy from the gift shop". She winks before skipping through the gates and into the zoo.

"Are you coming?" She calls back to me.

I run after her with a huge smile on my face. Normally I would find this level of perkiness irritating, but on Arizona it is endearing and is one of the many things that draws me to her.

We stop at the map and look at the different types of animals "What do you want to see first?" She asks

"Hmmm I'm not sure but as long as we see the tigers then I don't mind". She grabs my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity flow through me. I wonder if she felt it too… The next thing I know Arizona is running, dragging me behind her. "Where are we going?"

She pauses "To the penguins!" she smiles and her dimples are in full effect and I have to stop myself from swooning, if she knows the power her dimples hold over me then I am going to be in big trouble.

We arrive at the penguins and Arizona can't stop smiling. "Look Callie! It's their feeding time". We stand in a comfortable silence, watching the penguins get fed. I must confess though, I am spending more time watching Arizona look at the penguins because she looks so happy and beautiful. I take out my phone, take couple of steps back and take a few photos of Arizona as she watches the penguins with the adoration clear in her eyes.

*click*

Fuck. I haven't turned the camera noise off. Arizona's head spins round and I almost drop my phone with the panic. "What are you doing Callie?"

"Taking photos of the penguins… and you..." I fluster "I mean… I thought you'd like a candid photo with the penguins in the background…"

"Ooh let me see" She reaches over and grabs my phone "I don't normally like photos of myself but I really like this one"

"But you're beautiful, surely all photos of you look good…" I realise what I've said and I blush.

She blushes as well and smiles at me "Thank you Callie. Did you want me to take your picture?"

"Oh no don't worry about it I don't need my photo taken"

"Please?" Her eyes grow wide as she begs "For starters, you're really pretty and two I want to have lots of photos to remember this day by" She smiles at me and I can't say no to those dimples and I swear she's doing it on purpose.

"Ugh, fine if it means that much to you"

"YAY!" She wraps her arm around my waist, and my heartrate quickens but I try not to let it show. She positions us with the penguins in the background. She takes out her phone "Come on Callie, smile!" She tickles my waist slightly and I can't help but smile at the camera.

"Come on Callie, we have many more animals to see" She re-grabs my hand and I feel the spark again. I really hope she can feel it too…

We see monkeys, rhinos, lions and butterflies. Watching Arizona interact with the butterflies was a beautiful sight. Her eyes light up, more so than with the penguins. We've been taking pictures together at each section as well as trying to snap candids of the other one.

Finally, we get to the tigers and I can't help but be in awe of their beauty. There is something about tigers that I love; their stripes, their colours and the way they move. I can't stop looking at them and I drift off into my own little world as I watch them prowl around. I sense Arizona taking photos of me as I watch them and normally I would stop photos being taken of me but I can't stop watching the beautiful creatures.

The next thing I am aware of is Arizona shaking me lightly out of my tiger staring trance "Callie? If you're done looking at the tigers can we please go to the gift shop because I think you agreed to buy me a stuffed toy"

"Sorry we've been here for so long, I just really like tigers…"

"There is no need to apologise Callie, I'm really glad you enjoyed today. I know I did so thank you for inviting me"

We enter the gift shop and I swear Arizona just turned into a 6 year old on Christmas morning. "I agreed to get you one toy but please don't go crazy and get a massive one because I don't think you'll want to carry it back" I chuckle.

She pouts and I swear she can't get any more adorable "Ugh, fine" I know she's being silly though as she smirks whilst speaking which makes me giggle.

Ten minutes later Arizona comes up to me with a stuffed penguin and a smile on her face. "Is that the one you'd like?"

She nods "Yes please Callie"

I pay and we walk out of the gift shop and Arizona runs off to the toilet before we leave. I stand waiting, watching happy families go past and I start to daydream about my future. A future with kids, a nice house and Arizona? I seem to be getting ahead of myself. We aren't even on a real date. God I need to stop thinking like this, I don't even know if she likes me. I mean Teddy suggested to Addie that she did but that's not a hundred percent proof…

I see Arizona come towards me and I can't help but smile. But she looks guilty and I am confused about what she has done. She smirks at me and when she reaches me I see she has a stuffed tiger behind her back and I burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, but I had to. You got me a penguin and I walked back past this little guy and I couldn't not get him for you"

"Thank you, Arizona, seriously it means a lot. It's getting late, how about we go get some dinner before we head back? I must admit that I'm rather hungry after all the excitement from the zoo"

"I think you just read my mind. We passed a small pizza place on the way here that Teddy and I have had delivered a couple of times and it's pretty good?"

"That sounds really good. We had better get moving because I really friggin hungry! If they do takeaway could we eat in the park? I really want to watch the sun set because for once it is a clear sky"

We get our pizzas and head out to the park. We find a bench at the top of the hill just as the sun starts setting.

"Come on Callie! One last picture for us to remember today? Please? This sunset is so beautiful"

"Come on then, one last picture and then I can finally eat my pizza!"

We take the picture and her cheek is pressed against mine whilst she takes the photo and I wish it was her lips. Oh god I wish she'd kiss my cheek. I almost kiss her; she's so close to me and her lips are so kissable…

Snapping out of my thoughts I reach for a slice of pizza and cram it into my mouth before I do anything I might regret.

"Hungry?" She smirks

"Uh huh"

We sit in a comfortable silence as we eat our pizza watching the sun set. I don't think I have ever felt this comfortable with anyone in my life. More so than with Mark and Addie and that scares me slightly.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Arizona asks, breaking the silence.

"Um, sure go ahead"

"Ok don't take this the wrong way but are you gay? It's something Teddy implied and I was just curious"

I chuckle, of course Addie has probably spoken to Teddy, even though she said she wouldn't intervene I know she can't resist planting a few seeds.

"I mean, I don't like to label myself but if I had to I would say I'm bisexual"

I can see the cogs turning in her mind and I really hope she isn't one of those biphobic lesbians because I can't deal with that… And well, with me being transgender god I hate to think what could happen…

"I was just wondering because…" She pauses "Well, I like you Callie. I mean; really like you. And I know just because you also like women doesn't mean you like me but I have to say something before I explode. I've never met anyone like you, you're an enigma and I am so intrigued by you and you're gorgeous and incredible and oh god I am rambling I'm so sorry if I've scared you off because I really enjoy being your friend and I don't want that to change…"

"Arizona" I say, snapping her out of the rambling mess she has become "I like you too, and I mean I like like you… I have never felt like this before; so close to someone and so intrigued by them. I really enjoyed today, and just spending time with you only enforced my feelings and I was wondering if you'd like to go out again. But this time it could be a date. I mean… If you want…"

I can't believe that she actually likes me and I can't believe I actually asked her on a date. I've never been that brave in my life. I feel vulnerable and it's scary but extremely liberating.

"Callie, of course I'd like to go on a date with you. I don't think I'd like anything more"

Suddenly, the heavens open and the rain starts pouring. "Where the heck did this come from? There were no clouds a second ago"

"Quick! Grab the pizza and let's go back before we either drown or get sick" I say, packing the pizza up.

Sprinting back to our homes we are drenched. Luckily it isn't a long way back and when we reach the gates outside we stop and smile at each other.

"Well, we have a lot more to talk about but you know, I really can't wait for that date" she says pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and I feel really calm even though we have sprinted back.

"We'd better go inside because these guys are getting wet" I say, nodding at the penguin and tiger we are clutching.

"Right, better get inside but I'm glad we've started talking and hopefully this is the start of something good"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'd like anything more, apart from that date" She chuckles

"Right, I'll see you then. Thank you for coming to the zoo with me, I had a wonderful time"

We both walk up our separate ways and I can't stop smiling. SHE LIKES ME! I don't think I have felt this good in my life.

I walk through the front door and Addie pounces on me "So?" she smirks "How was it?"

"Ads it was amazing, we had a wonderful day and SHE ACTUALLY LIKES ME! We're going to talk more tomorrow but she agreed to go on a date with me! Me! Callie Torres! I'm so happy I think I could fly"

Addie wraps me up in a hug "I'm really happy for you Callie"

For the first time in a long time I am positive about the future and what it holds.

* * *

 ** _I had to use the word enigma because a teacher once called me enigmatic and I think it's a great word to use to describe Callie in this story at this moment in time_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and a_** ** _s usual, reviews are really welcome :D_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Date on Saturday?

_**Bit of a filler chapter with some cute moments, I promise there is drama coming in later chapters so be prepared! Sorry this isn't too long but the next chapter should be my longest one yet!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading so far, please bear with me but I promise Callie and Arizona will get together! Hopefully you'll think the journey is worth it :)**_

 _ **All Grey's characters aren't mine, all mistakes are my own and all that crap!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Date on Saturday?**

 _Callie's POV_

I'm jolted awake from my peaceful sleep by Addie jumping onto my bed "Callie! Tell me more about yesterday! I want details woman!"

"Jesus Ads couldn't you wait until I'd woken up? I know I went to bed early but I'm shattered, I think all the time I've spent studying has caught up with me"

"But you barely gave me anything and I need to discuss Teddy with you but before I do that I want to hear more about Arizona"

I smirk, I've never seen Addie so into someone before and I'm really excited for her. I do want to discuss Teddy with her because I want her to be happy. I proceed to tell her everything that happened yesterday after I left her after our brunch date. Her smile gets bigger and bigger the more I talk, telling her about the animals we saw and the photos we took. When I tell her about the stuffed animals she lets out a chuckle. I pick up the tiger and pop it on my lap and start stroking it because it reminds me of Arizona and I can't help but smile. I continue to tell Addie about getting pizza, watching the sun set, starting to tell each other how we feel. I finish off by telling her how we agreed to go on a date and talk more about our feelings.

"Oh my god Callie that sounds like an amazing day, I'm really happy for you sweetie"

"Right now, so please tell me about what's going on between you and Teddy" I nudge her and she blushes.

"Ok, so after you left brunch I decided to go shopping" I chuckle, Addie always finds a reason to go shopping "And I bumped into Teddy around lunch time so we went to the food court for lunch and we just stayed for a few hours, caught up talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was magical Callie, I felt so at ease and comfortable. I want to ask her on a date Callie, but she's never dated a woman before and she says she's not gay. But when we were snuggled on the sofa I could hear her heartrate beat faster and friends don't snuggle like that. Ok, apart from us but that's different."

"We both have it really bad, don't we?"

"I'm going to have to agree with you there"

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

"Yo Robbins how was your day with Callie yesterday?"

I continue to make our breakfast "It was honestly one of the best days of my life". I tell her everything that happened yesterday and she can't wipe the smile off her face. I think she knows not to tease me about Callie like she did with Joanne because we aren't even dating but what I feel is much stronger than my feelings for Joanne. Plus; Teddy likes Callie more than she did Joanne and we knew Joanne for a couple of years and we have only known Callie for a couple of months.

"I'm really happy for you Arizona, there is a spark in your eyes that I haven't seen for a while"

I hand her a pile of toast to put on the table "Thanks Teds, she makes me really happy and even though we haven't spent much time together alone, all I want to do is spend more time with her."

"Can I ask you something?" Teddy seems nervous, which is strange because she is usually really confident.

"Ask away"

"Ok, so I went shopping after you left and I bumped into Addie. We went and got lunch together and we spent a couple of hours just talking. I really like talking to her and we've cuddled on the sofa before. But; I've never felt like this before about a girl and I can't work out if it is a crush or a platonic crush… I don't know what to do and it scares me because my feelings are out of control."

"Ok. Maybe these feelings are because you haven't had a boyfriend in a while and you want to be in a relationship or maybe you actually like Addie. And to be frank I don't think it's the first one because she's a great person and I've seen the interaction between you two and personally, I think there might be something there but maybe that's wishful thinking on my part just because I want you to be happy. But take things slowly, ok? Spend more time with her, get to know her and see how you feel"

"Thank you" She smiles "As scared I am, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to date Addie. I mean, she's gorgeous, funny, smart, caring and she makes me smile"

"I think you might know what to do but take your time and don't rush"

She gets up and hugs me, abandoning her half-eaten toast "Thank you Arizona"

"I'll be here for you whatever you decide to do, I'll love you whatever. Although you and Addie would make a beautiful couple" I reach over and grab a slice of her toast and take a bite.

"Hey!" Teddy slaps me playfully on the arm

"Ugh, fine you can have it back, just consider that bite my payment for helping you with your crisis"

We continue to eat breakfast and start discussing how we are finding the course when I get a text from Callie:

 **Callie: Hi, wondering when you wanted to have that talk we mentioned yesterday? xx**

 **Arizona: Hey – just come over when you're free? I don't have anything planned for today xx**

 **Callie: I'll finish my breakfast and I'll be right over xx**

 **Arizona: See you soon xx**

After tidying the kitchen, I hear a knock at the door, which must mean that Callie is here and my heart is pounding. I would never normally discuss my feelings like this before going on a date with someone but with Callie it feels right.

I open the door and am met with the beautiful view of Callie, her hair still wet from her shower. She's wearing a pair of ripped jeans that emphasise her curves and I have to stop myself from drooling over the exposed skin.

We head up to my room and my nerves are rising. I motion for her to sit on my bed and we sit, facing each other and suddenly there is an awkwardness in the air.

"So…" she says, trying to break the ice "when did you want to go on that date?"

"How's next Saturday for you?"

"Sounds great" her smile makes her eyes sparkle and she just looks so beautiful.

"I had a thought, could we pay twenty questions? It sounds childish but I thought it would be a good get to know more about each other"

She nods in agreement with my suggestion "Sure, that sounds a good way to do things but you go first!"

I want to know everything about Callie, I don't know where to start. I want to know her favourite colour, her favourite flower, her dreams and goals in life. I decide to start simple and then I will work my way up to the deeper questions. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, or black probably although most people say black isn't a colour. What are yours?"

"I like blue, turquoise and pink" She chuckles slightly when I mention pink "Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just those colours are so you"

"I'm not going to have my favourite colours insulted so ask me another question"

"Right, where is somewhere you have always wanted to travel?"

"Spain"

"Well, that's handy because I speak fluent Spanish so maybe I'll accompany you one day" She says flirtatiously.

"I'd like that" I wink at her and she blushes and it's adorable "Where would you go?"

"Probably Italy"

I learn that Callie's favourite animals are dogs, she likes walking on the beach in warm weather (though not much chance of that in Seattle). She plays the guitar, the piano and the drums and when she mentioned the drums I couldn't help but imagine her playing and that thought was really sexy. God I hope she plays for me some day.

I tell her about Joanne and how we met when mine and Teddy's parents decided to settle whilst we went to high school. How we became friends but Teddy didn't like her and how we dated for a year. I tell her how I walked in on her naked on top of the captain of the basketball team.

"Oh my god Arizona I'm so sorry" She says and shuffles so she can wrap her arms around me. Her scent fills my nose and it is intoxicating, so much that I almost lose my ability to form words.

"So, have you had any bad break ups? Because I'm embarrassed that I had no idea that Joanne had been cheating on me for months"

"No bad break ups for me. No break ups at all. I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. The only dates I've been on have been the ones my mum set me up on with people she thought were eligible because I never dated. God they were awful"

"Why did you never date?" I mean, who wouldn't want to date Callie? She's really kind, funny and not to mention she's absolutely gorgeous!

"Let's just say that people in Miami didn't want to be seen with me… I mean apart from Mark and Addie but they are like my siblings and dating them would just be gross."

"Why didn't they want to be seen with you? You aren't a murderer, are you?" I chuckle.

She sniggers "No I'm not, don't worry" She pauses for a second and her smile falls and I can see the cogs turning in her mind "I promise I'll tell you, but it's not a story for today. I'll tell you after our date, ok?" She gives me a weak smile.

I know not to push it because I can see how nervous she is but I hope she tells me soon. I want to know everything about this woman; the good, the bad and the ugly.

Looking at the sad look on Callie's face, I quickly change the subject "I know we said we'd go on a date on Saturday, but would you like to go with me to the Halloween party on campus?" The thought of Callie in a Halloween costume that shows lots of skin is making my brain short circuit. Quick brain, pay attention, Callie is talking!

"I'd love to!" her smile is back "do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I have a couple of ideas but I haven't decided yet, do you have any idea?" Please wear something gorgeous although not too sexy or I might jump her bones and have my way with her in public, which probably isn't the best idea. I should at least take her on a date first!

I'm excited to go on a date with Callie and to go with her to the Halloween party which will hopefully end up in some making out like how I wished the party we held had ended. I don't think I can go much longer without kissing her plump lips. They are so kissable I'm surprised I haven't given in yet, but I don't think I can last much longer and hopefully I won't have to.

* * *

 ** _Up next: Halloween party which is going to be one hell of a ride so stay tuned!_**

 ** _If anyone has any preferences to what Callie and Arizona should dress up as for the Halloween Party leave your suggestions in the reviews! And feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter :)_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Trick and Beat

**_Thanks to the person who suggested the Mad Hatter as a costume :)_**

 ** _*Just a warning, there is physical abuse and transphobic language in this chapter but it's not too graphic or anything*_**

 ** _Also, a reminder that I have no medical knowledge and only know how A &E works from TV shows so don't expect things to be accurate in how they work!_**

 ** _This is my longest chapter so far so enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Trick and Beat**

 _Callie's POV_

I've never liked Halloween. Growing up in a Catholic household I wasn't allowed to celebrate it because my parents said it was nonsense and that if my sister and I were to participate we would be conspiring with the devil. And then as I got older I never wanted to dress up because of my dysphoria and my parents would have killed me if I had dressed feminine so whilst Mark and Addie went out and dressed up and partied, I was at home, alone in my room. So, this is my first Halloween where I can dress as I want and be myself and I am so excited, but I am also really nervous.

After a lot of discussion with Addie and Mark on what to wear I decide on going as the Mad Hatter because Alice in Wonderland was my favourite film as a child.

Standing in front of the mirror, I smile at my reflection. I'm trying to conquer my fear of wearing shortish skirts by wearing a black net skirt that is partially see-through, showing my legs. There is a short black underskirt which makes me feel more confident as I can wear my tucking panties. My socks go over my knees, one is blue and the other is orange, both with black stripes. My jacket makes my waist look feminine which makes me feel more confident. I feel stupid in the oversized hat but it completes the look and without the hat the costume wouldn't make sense.

The three of us agreed to meet Arizona and Teddy at the party, probably Teddy and Addie's idea to make mine and Arizona seeing each other more dramatic or some crap like that. I wonder what the blonde is wearing, but whatever it is I bet she looks gorgeous.

We are waiting for our drinks, as well as the ones we ordered for the two blondes, when Teddy and Arizona walk in and my jaw drops when I see Arizona. She's wearing an almost scandalously short Tinkerbelle dress which shows off her beautiful, toned, creamy legs. Addie slaps me to stop myself from staring but I can't help it.

"Hey!" Arizona basically sprints to me with a massive smile on her face "Oh my god you look gorgeous Callie"

Mark coughs "What about me blondie?" He points at his costume and chuckles. He's dressed as a pirate and has his shirt unbuttoned and I know he's trying to get laid tonight.

Arizona fakes a sigh "You guys look great too, but considering Callie and I came here together I need to tell her how beautiful she looks before I even look at the rest of you fools"

After our drinks arrive Arizona and I break of from the others "You do realise this is my first Halloween I have ever celebrated, right? And it's a good one too because the most beautiful girl in the room came with me" I try to say in a flirty voice and have no idea if I pulled it off.

Her jaw drops and she almost drops her drink "WHAT? How have you never celebrated Halloween?"

"Well, when you grow up with really strict Catholic parents there isn't really a lot you can do"

"Well, I'll just have to show you the best Halloween ever then, won't I? Would you care for a dance?"

We finish our drinks and walk to the dance floor, our hands brushing as we walk and I can't keep the smile off my face. We are dancing, like we did at our party but there is less awkwardness surrounding us as we are both more comfortable. I remain a safe distance from her though because if she tries to dance sexily with me, especially in that drop dead gorgeous outfit then Maria might make an appearance and I really don't want that, because it'll ruin my evening and I really don't want anything to ruin my night.

We continue to dance and flirt with each other but all the alcohol has gone to my bladder and I know I need to go to the loo. I tend not to go to the loo in public because I'm terrified of people throwing me out of the bathroom but since I haven't had any problems so far at university and if I don't go soon then I will wet myself; I decide to go. My decision is probably helped by the alcohol buzzing round my head which is calming my nerves.

I excuse myself from Arizona and promise to be back soon. She offers to get more drinks and I tell her what I want before squeezing her arm in a flirtatious manner before going off in a search for the toilets.

I find the toilets and head in. After I've gone and when I'm washing my hands a group of girls come in and I recognise a some of them from some of my classes. I think the ones in the front are Leah Murphy, Lauren Boswell and Izzie Stephens, I know the names are right I'm just not a hundred percent sure which one of the blondes is which.

"What are you doing in here?" The one who I think is Lauren says, the disgust in her voice is clear.

"Um…" I stutter "Going to the toilet?"

They all move towards me and I can feel myself being backed into a corner "But this is the female toilet" she continues. I feel my heart fall out of my chest. I try to get past them but they have formed a wall and I am trapped. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. At least in Miami people ignored me and pushed me out of social groups but no one ever confronted me because no one wanted to even talk to me.

"We don't want freaks like you in our bathroom. If you need the toilet then go to the men's. We don't want men in our bathroom because that's pervy." Leah says, her voice laced with venom.

"Yeah, we don't feel safe with you in here so get the fuck out" Izzie shoves me into the corner and I smash my head on the sanitary towel dispenser which really fucking hurts.

Because of the alcohol in my system, the bash to my head and the fear that's running through my veins, when the group of them grab me and drag me out of the toilets, I can't do much to fight them off even though I am outnumbered.

I'm dragged out of a back door of the club and I fear for my life. The cold air hits me as we get outside and I wish I was wearing trousers. I'd at least feel safer because I feel really exposed right now.

I barely have time for me to register what is happening before I feel a fist collide with my side and the wind is knocked out of me. Another blow comes and I'm shoved against the wall and then another and another and as much as I want to, I can't find the strength to defend myself.

"Fucking freak" Lauren takes a massive swing at me and I'm shoved to the hard, cold floor.

I try to get up but they start kicking me. The pain is unbearable and I just give up and take it because No matter what I do I can't find the strength to get up. Someone stamps on my arm and the pain shoots right through me and a cry comes out of my mouth.

"What the fuck are you wearing, tranny?" One of them says

"Does the girl you were dancing know what a freak you are? I'm sure she doesn't you pervert because I know she'd never go near you if she knew"

With one more kick to the head, everything goes black…

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

Callie has been in the toilets for over ten minutes and I'm getting worried. I thought we were having a good time tonight, we were dancing and flirting and I felt so care free. She looks so god damn gorgeous I have to keep stopping myself from staring at her. In the few months I've known her I've never seen her wear a skirt and I hope she wears more because I love seeing more of her delicious, caramel legs.

I spot Addison, Mark and Teddy and head over in hope that they have seen Callie more recently that I have. I know she said that she liked me but I'm really worried that she will end up hooking up with someone else. I know I'm being irrational but after I ended up sleeping with Carina because I was drunk and horny. The thought of Callie sleeping with someone else is weighing heavily on my mind when I reach the trio.

"Have you guys seen Callie? She went to the loo ten minutes ago and I haven't seen her since…"

"That's weird" Addie's face is full of concern "She never uses public toilets unless she's desperate so maybe she just got a bit lost? Her sense of direction isn't the best, and considering she's had a fair bit to drink she's probably just going slowly and taking lots of wrong turns" but it sounds like she is trying to convince herself more than us

Mark whispers something in Addie's ear, both of them looking worried which isn't easing my nerves one bit. "Right, I'd feel better if we went to look for her, if that's alright with you guys?" Mark suggests "I mean it's probably nothing but she's been gone for a while and I don't want someone taking an advantage of her"

We split off, agreeing to call the others when we find Callie, Mark heads off with Teddy and Addison grabs my arm and we head off in the opposite direction.

We head towards the toilet and pass a group of girls giggling and we head into the toilets "Callie?" Addison calls, her voice echoing around the room "Callie? Are you in here?"

Addie's phone rings, causing us to jump slightly. "It's Callie" she says, answering the call.

"Put it on speaker?" She does just that.

"Callie?" Addie asks "Where are you? We've been so worried"

She stutters and I can't understand what she's saying. "What was that sweetie?" I ask. The term of endearment slipping my lips and if I wasn't so worried about her whereabouts and safety that I can't even be embarrassed, even though Addie is right in front of me.

"In… alley…" Callie manages to get out "help…"

"CALLIE?" Addie screams down the phone. "We are coming to get you hold on"

Addie stays on the phone with Callie, speaking words of comfort but I don't think Callie is conscious to hear them because there is no response from her. I phone Teddy and tell her what's going on and get her and Mark to meet us outside in the alley because that's where Callie said she was. I'm trying to keep calm but my mind is going a million miles an hour and I'm terrified that Callie is going to be dead when we reach her.

We spot an open door at the end of the corridor and sprint to it. Addie gets outside before me and runs off and crumbles to the floor, sobbing. I catch up with her and see what caused her to collapse. Callie is lying on the floor, bloody, beaten and unconscious.

I am frozen. Who would do something like this. Especially Callie who is honestly one of the most caring people I have ever met. Seriously, she wouldn't harm a fly so who the fuck would hurt her.

I'm broken out of my trance by Mark and Teddy sprinting past me. Mark also falls to his knees beside Addie. The next thing I know Teddy is on the phone asking for an ambulance, trying to keep her voice calm. I can tell she's terrified by the shake in her voice but she's the calmest out of us. After her call ends with the ambulance people Teddy wraps her arms around me and starts stroking my hair to try and soothe me. "I know this looks really bad Arizona, but Callie is strong and I know she's going to be ok"

We walk over to the others and Teddy wraps her arms around Addie and rocks her slightly as she cries into her chest. I put my arm around Mark and he's trying to maintain his composure but I know he's hurting seeing Callie like this. The sound of sirens can be heard in the background "Help is coming Mark, she's going to be ok" I'm also trying to convince myself as well as him but I know he's in a much worse state than I am so I am forcing myself to be strong for them.

"Thanks Blondie" He smiles weakly at me.

The ambulance pulls up and Callie gets put onto the trolley and is whisked away with Addie by her side as only one of us was allowed to ride with her. We have all been drinking and even though we have all sobered up pretty quickly we know it still isn't safe or legal to drive so we call for a taxi to take the three of us to the hospital.

"How could anyone do this to Callie?" I ask Mark when we have piled into the back of the taxi "She's one of the nicest people I know"

"I have an idea but it's not my place to tell you Arizona" What on earth could Callie be hiding? Though she did mention she had something to tell me after we'd been on a date so maybe it's related to that… Mark's voice breaks me out of my thoughts "But this could be a random mugging or something, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But the ambulance got to her quickly and we all know Seattle Grace is a great hospital so she's in the best possible hands"

We fall into a comfortable silence, all of us lost in our own thoughts and a few minutes later we pull up at the hospital. Teddy pays for the taxi and Mark and I promise to pay her back but the three of us run into the emergency department. Suddenly, I feel very self-conscious. My skirt is really short and it didn't matter when I was around Callie because one of the reasons I wore it was for her to look at my legs because I wanted to ooze sex tonight. But, standing in A and E it feels wrong. Remembering I'm wearing fairy wings I quickly take them off before the three of us walk to the front desk.

"Hello, we're looking for Callie Torres. She came into the hospital in an ambulance, accompanied by one of our friends. Please could you tell us where she is?" Mark asks.

"Hmmm… Torres. Ah, she's in surgery right now so if you could go and take a seat, we will let you know as soon as we can with her progress" The receptionist replies.

We know better than to argue to find out about Callie's condition so we sit and wait. Addie comes around the corner, her eyes stained with tears but when she sees us she smiles slightly. "How is she Ads?" Mark asks, his voice dripping with concern and fear "All we know is that she's in surgery.

"They suspected she had internal bleeding so they need to sort that out with surgery. She also has a broken arm, several cuts to her body and she's going to have lots of bruises. But because they got to her so quickly they don't think there are going to be any complications and her recovery should be relatively fast"

"Thank god" Mark breathes out.

Addison turns to me and smiles "Arizona, thank you for being so worried about Callie that you made us go and check on her. I think that you might have saved her life, or at least severely lessened the damage that could have occurred" She pulls me into a bone crushing hug and I hug her back. Did I really help Callie that much? I don't care about that though, I just care that she is ok.

We make small talk whilst waiting for Callie to come out of surgery. A couple of painfully slow hours a doctor comes up to ask "Hello, are you here for Callie Torres?"

Mark and Addie jump out of their seats "Yes, is she alright?"

"She's fine, as suspected she did have internal bleeding but we fixed that without any complications and her arm has been set and put into a cast. Now, strictly visiting hours are over but if you guys want to then you can go and see her, she's in room 3402."

"Thank you so much" Addie hugs the doctor before retreating and looking awkwardly at him "Sorry… I'm just really happy that she's ok"

"That's quite alright" he replies "Now, why don't you go and see your friend. She should be coming out from the anaesthesia in around half an hour"

We all practically sprint to her room. When we get to her room Addie and Mark take one of her hands each. Teddy and I hold back to give them some privacy. Seeing Callie hooked up to all the machines is heart breaking, but I'm glad the surgery went ok and that she should recover.

Teddy offers to go get coffee for all of us, which we gladly accept. I offer to go with her but she thinks I should stay with Callie. Mark offers me his seat at Callie's bedside as he asks Addie to leave the room with him. I'm assuming their going to talk about why this might have happened which makes me feel bad because they are leaving the room because of me but Addie mentions that Callie would want me to be here so I stay.

"Oh Callie" I'm trying to hold back tears and clutch her hand "I'm so sorry this happened to you sweetie. I wish I could go back in time and protect you from the people who did this. I'm so sorry that the first Halloween you celebrated ended with you in the hospital but next year, if you still want me to be around then I promise I will make it the best Halloween in the whole world. I know that you probably can't hear this but I'm going to tell you anyway. Tonight, you looked so gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous and I know we haven't been on a proper date yet but I planned on walking you back to your house and kissing you before we parted ways". I reach over and place a delicate kiss on her cheek.

Teddy walks in with a cup of coffee just as my lips leave Callie's cheek. She doesn't say anything but she gives me a loving look. Knowing how much I like the brunette she must know how distraught I am feeling. She places the cup on the side next to me before leaving me alone in the room with Callie.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

Darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness. I feel as though I'm in a dream. I can hear my friends sobbing but I can't reassure them that I'm ok. I mean, I doubt I'm ok because my whole body hurts like hell. Addie and Mark let go of my hands and I try to tell them I'm ok but I can't; it's as if my body doesn't belong to me and I have no control over it.

A few moments later, one of my hands is held and I'm assuming it's Arizona based on the softness of her hands. When she speaks, I know it's her. Her voice is so calming and sweet and I could listen to it for hours. I feel her kiss my cheek and I'm surprised that my heart rate hasn't gone through the roof because that kiss is the best thing I have ever felt in my life and even though I'm in excruciating pain, I forget about all of that just because of that kiss.

I know I'm going to have to tell her that I'm transgender now, I mean, it's the reason I'm lying here in this hospital bed instead of dancing with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. As much as I don't want to tell her, I know I have to, out of politeness and curtsey to her. Also, if she is repulsed by my genitalia then I guess I'd rather never go on a date with her than know what I could have had before it gets ripped from me. I've seen too many news stories of people not telling their dates that they are transgender and then being beaten up or murdered. I'm in no way suggesting Arizona would beat me up or kill me, she's too pure for that but she could very well have a negative reaction.

How do I even go about telling her? I mean, I told Mark and Addie years ago but I wasn't planning on dating either of them so this has a lot of pressure. When I told my parents, they refused to acknowledge what I was feeling and kept referring to me as my birth name and using male pronouns. They refused to let me grow my hair, wear anything vaguely feminine and would just treat me like shit in general. They cut me off financially, but I'd moved a whole load of money from my accounts into one they had no control over. I need to tell Arizona and soon.

My eyes open slightly and I can see Arizona hunched over, holding my hand and she is quietly sobbing to myself. I try with all my strength to squeeze her hand back but it doesn't work so I try talking "Nnng" I manage to get out.

She obviously hears and our eyes meet and she smiles and she starts rambling "Callie oh my god Callie you're awake. We've all been so worried. Mark and Addie stepped out, maybe they went to talk to your doctors and Teddy brought me a coffee but she's probably getting food and oh my god I'm so glad that you're ok. I mean, you are in a hospital bed but you're alive and that's all that matters really…"

"Shhh. I'm… ok… don't… worry…" I manage to get out, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you Callie? Did they rob you? Do you know who did this?"

I know this probably isn't the best way to tell her but I need to get it out. I probably wouldn't be this open but they give good drugs here and, like the alcohol earlier, my barriers have been broken down.

"People… from… class…" I somehow manage to get out "Didn't… rob… me…"

"You'll need to tell the police Callie, because then they can catch the people who did this to you ok?"

She gets out her phone and starts dialing I'm assuming Mark or Addie's number to probably let them know that I'm ok.

"Stop…" She hangs up the phone "I need to tell you"

"Tell me what Callie?" Her eyes are filled with care and I could look at them forever.

"Why the people in Miami didn't want to be seen with me and why I got beaten up today" Luckily my voice isn't showing how nervous I am but inside, my mind is racing at a million miles an hour as all the possible situations run through my head.

I take a deep breath and I can't look her in the eyes because I'm terrified of how the next two words will affect our friendship, and our chance at a relationship.

She squeezes my hand, and a sense of calm washes over my body and I know I have to tell her now.

"Because…" I pause "Because I'm transgender".

* * *

 _ **Well... Hopefully I won't have to duck and hide from angry reviews! I said I'd bring drama and well here it is.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Still up for that Date?

_**Thank you for over 100 reviews! It means a lot to get feedback and hear what you guys think of my story, whether it is good or bad**_

 ** _I'm going to clarify some things that were brought up in the reviews from the last chapter:_**

 ** _\- Callie was paralysed with fear which is why she didn't fight back. And to the person who said she is "still technically a man" so should have been able to overpower the girls_** ** _there are many things wrong with that. 1) Yes, Callie is biologically male but that doesn't mean she can overpower three people. I know plenty of males who wouldn't super strong and lots of females who are very strong. Plus, Callie is on hormones so she doesn't have lots of testosterone in her body which is why I'm assuming you said she'd be stronger._**

 ** _\- I'm from the UK and we call the emergency room A &E (Accident and Emergency) so sorry if that confused anyone_**

 ** _\- We are going to find out how the girls know that Callie was transgender in this chapter_**

 ** _May I just remind people who don't like the fact that Callie is transgender and is pre bottom surgery then don't read this story! And trans women are women regardless of whether they have had bottom surgery. Some women have penises and having a vagina does not mean you are a woman. Ok. Mini rant over now onto the story!_**

 ** _((Reminder that all mistakes are my own and I own none of the characters etc))_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Still Up For That Date?**

 _Arizona's POV_

"Because…" Callie pauses looking terrified "Because I'm transgender"

This must be the big secret she was keeping, the reason she said people in Miami didn't like her, the thing said she'd tell me. I understand why she didn't want to tell me before, I'm assuming she just wanted for us to get to know each other.

I'm not really sure what to say in response to her statement… I mean, she hasn't changed who she is and who she is is someone who is really caring, kind, smart and drop dead gorgeous. But can I pursue a relationship with someone with a penis? I'm assuming that she hasn't had bottom surgery yet. And I know it's wrong to judge someone by their genitals, but I've never seen a penis in real life before and I am a huge fan of vagina… What would happen if we dated and then we had sex? I don't know how to pleasure someone with a penis and that scares me. I know what to do with a vagina, I'm not a person who sleeps around a lot, despite the Carina blip, but I know what to do. But I'm attracted to women and Callie is a woman, and a very beautiful one at that and I am a lesbian, not someone who is attracted to vaginas. So maybe this could work?

But, regardless of what's in Callie's pants I've never felt this way before about anyone and I don't want to let that go just because I'm scared. Maybe this is something Callie and I can work through together, she said she'd never had a boyfriend or girlfriend so I'm assuming she's a virgin so hopefully I won't have anything to live up to…

God, I'm thinking too much about this. We haven't even been on a proper date yet and I'm thinking about getting into her pants. I don't want to rush this relationship and well, especially now Callie is in the hospital we won't be going on any adventurous dates until she has completely healed. But I want to be by her side whilst she recovers and after that as well.

I realise that whilst I've been thinking a million thoughts a minute, I haven't said anything to Callie, who is just sitting looking at me. But I think I've only been thinking for a few seconds even though it feels like much longer.

I'm going to tell her. Tell her that I don't mind, that I still like her. But I want to voice my fears of having never done anything with a person with a penis but that I won't let that ruin the feelings we had, and hopefully still have.

I open my mouth, and start to speak when Mark, Addie and Teddy come bursting through the doors to Callie's room. Mark and Addie run into the room and carefully, due to the wires and all the medical stuff as well as Callie's injuries, engulf her into a hug.

I close my mouth and smile at Callie, as her eyes are still on me, hoping that she gets the message that I don't mind that she's transgender. That I still want to go on our first proper date. She smiles back and I move so that Addie and Mark can sit by her. I head over to the door to stand with Teddy as we both watch the scene of three best friends all crying with joy that everyone is alright.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

After I told Arizona I'm transgender she doesn't see anything and I can see the cogs turning in my head and I'm really worried about her response… She opens her mouth and is about to speak when Addie and Mark enter the room and run to my bed and hug me. I keep looking at Arizona from the embrace of my best friends, she smiles at me which hopefully means she's ok with it but obviously she doesn't want to go into it now. I smile back at her which hopefully puts her at ease before sinking into Addie and Mark's hug.

"Stop crying you guys" I move slowly to wipe their tears in turn, which takes a lot of effort because I can only really move one arm due to the cast on my other arm and the bruising on the one I can move causes me a lot of pain, even though I'm on a lot of pain.

I see that Arizona and Teddy have moved away from us, which is to give us privacy I'm assuming which I appreciate because I can tell Mark and Addie that I told Arizona.

"Guys…" I know they'll be happy that I told her but part of me is apprehensive "I told Arizona" a look of confusion washes over their face. I lower my voice so that Arizona and Teddy can't hear me "I told her that I'm transgender. Like, I actually did it! I mean, probably helped by the pain meds but I told her and it felt so good to get it off my chest."

"Oh my god Callie!" Addie gushes "That's amazing. It's a good thing, right? What did she say? If she was rude then I am going to kick her ass so badly that she won't be able to sit for a year"

"Addie" I interrupt her but I have to try not to laugh at the thought Addie kicking Arizona's ass. "She hasn't said anything yet because you two bone heads came into the room just as she was about to speak. So I don't know what she thinks or if she still wants to date me. But she smiled at me when she walked away to allow you guys to be by my side so hopefully that means all is good. I really hope that she is ok with it because I really like her and I've never felt that this way before and it scares me but I really want to pursue a relationship with her because I think she's worth working through my fears for"

Both of them smile, they've never seen me show an interest in someone before and I know they are really happy for me but will also protect me if I get hurt by her.

Mark's smile lowers and he takes a deep breath "On a worse note, do you know who did this to you Callie?"

"I recognised some of them from some of our classes. I think one was Izzie Stephens and another was Lauren Boswell? I'm not a hundred percent sure though"

"Was this a random attack Callie, or was it because of who you are?" Addie is trying to choose her words carefully.

"Well, considering they called me all the names under the sun that are offensive to transgender people, I think it's safe to say that it was due to who I am" I wince, remembering the words they called me as they kicked and punched me to the ground. I should have been able to defend myself but I was paralysed with fear. So much for fight or flight, it was as if my feet were rooted to the grounds.

Mark gets out his phone and starts looking at it. I have no clue what he's doing but Addie starts talking about what she will do to Arizona if she isn't accepting. I look over to the door and see that Arizona and Teddy have left the room and I'm sad that the blonde has left. I always feel better when she's in the room, something about her just exudes happiness.

A few minutes later Mark speaks up "I think I know how they knew. It looks like Lauren Boswell is cousins with Simon, as in Simon from our school who was the captain of the football team"

"That mother fucker I am going to kill both of them" I slap her playfully "Ugh, fine. No one says anything or does anything bad towards Callie I swear they will live to regret it if I'm not allowed to kill them"

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. And this probably means that most of the people in our year will find out soon" I start to panic. This is exactly the opposite of what I wanted to happen. My only hope is that because it is University will hopefully be filled with more open-minded people than the Catholic area of Miami that the three of us grew up in.

"Well, at least we know how people know found out but you know that we are here for you Callie and we are going to do a better of keeping you safe" Addie starts crying again.

"Addie, stop crying. I'm ok, I promise. I'm still alive and that's all that matters"

"How about we leave Callie alone and we get Arizona to come back in here so she can have that chat with Arizona that we know needs to happen soon. Sorry about turning up just as she was about to speak by the way."

"It's fine guys, I'm glad that you guys came to see me, it's just that your timing sucked"

They give me one last hug and Addie texts Arizona to come back to my room. Now that I'm alone, I feel really apprehensive about being alone with her again.

I am jolted from my thoughts by Arizona sheepishly entering the room. "Hi" she weakly smiles before walking over to sit by my bedside.

"Hi" I smile back.

We sit in an awkward silence but I have to break it, I can't bear this silence.

"Sooooo….." I draw out, which isn't really helping the awkwardness in the room. "Ummm, I'm sorry I dropped a bit of a bomb shell on you earlier but I thought you needed to know… Especially because we wanted to go on a date. I would have told you, I swear. Just after a couple of dates so you got to know me for me because I really want you to like me Arizona because I really like you and…"

"Callie" she says, cutting me off "you're rambling sweetie"

She smiles at me, and it's a proper smile and my heart melts and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm assuming you want to know what I think…" She pauses "I like you too Callie, I really do. And my feelings aren't going to change just because of this, I promise." I feel a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I feel she is going to say more, and I'm right "There are just some things I would be nervous about, such as what if we were to get to the point in dating where we would be physical? I don't mean to assume but I'm assuming that you haven't had bottom surgery which is why you felt it was really important to tell me because we were both interested in dating. I mean, I've only been with people who have vaginas before and I would have no clue what to do… I mean, I'm not a whore or anything and I don't sleep around… God, I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

I chuckle at her, she really is adorable when she rambles "I know what you're saying and it's ok. And yes, I haven't had bottom surgery… I've never been with anyone in an intimate way so if we get to that then we will be in the same boat. But we are nowhere near there yet" Although I would really like to be there with you I think to myself. These drugs are making me freer in my thoughts and I'm just glad that she can't hear them because I don't think I would ever recover from the embarrassment.

"Well, let's just cross that bridge when we come to it shall we? You're going to have to take me on a few dates before you are going to see any of this" she says with a wink and waves her arm up and down her body and I can't help but look at her body. She's still dressed in her Tinkerbell costume and with the way she is sitting, with her legs crossed, I can see so much of her legs it is almost inappropriate, but I can't look away.

"Uh, Callie" My eyes jolt up and my cheeks redden, knowing that I've been caught staring. "If you're going to stare at me at least do it subtly" she chuckles and gives me a flirtatious wink. This woman is going to be the death of me I swear.

"Well…" I say, trying to break the awkwardness I've created by being caught checking her out "When would you like that date then? That is, if you're still interested that is…"

"Oh, I am still very interested, don't you worry" She takes my hand and there it is again, the electricity shooting through my body. Every time we touch the feeling gets stronger and now she seems to be ok with me being transgender and the fact that I am pre-op makes the sparks more intense.

"Right" she says "When did we want to go on that date? Obviously after you're out of this hospital but I'd like to take you out for a fancy dinner to try to woo you"

"Bring it on Robbins" I wink "Now I am expected to be wooed completely so you'd better bring your game because now my standards have been raised"

"Right, we will have to postpone the date we were going to go on and once you're better then we can go out and I promise you will be wooed"

If there is anything positive about me being attacked was that it jump started what will hopefully be a loving and caring relationship with Arizona because I won't have the weight of keeping a massive secret from her. Now all I want to do is to get out of this hospital and go on our first proper date.

* * *

 _ **Not entirely sure where I am taking this story but we will have more of Erica, maybe some Teddison action but the next chapter will be the Calzona first date so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome as always :D**_


	12. Chapter 12 - First Proper Date

_**Just a reminder that I don't live in the USA and my knowledge of US politics and laws comes from google so sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I am doing some research which is hopefully enough.**_

 _ **Also, I don't hate the police as long as they do their job properly but I don't know anything about police in Seattle but for the purposes of this story (or at this moment in the story) the ones Callie deals with are crappy**_

 _ **All mistakes are my own bla bla bla...**_

 _ **Anyway, here is the first Calzona date :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: First Proper Date**

 _Callie's POV_

A few of days after I was put into the hospital, I have been discharged. I am so thankful to be out of the hospital but I am going to miss Arizona's constant company. She spent almost the whole of every day with me, chatting and keeping my company. She snuck in some decent food for me to eat and even put a flower on my tray every time I ate. It's the little things like that keep reminding me of how special she is. I really hope it works out between us because she's treating me with so much care, respect and love that no one apart from Mark and Addie have and my heart is swelling so much that it might burst.

I'm waiting for Arizona to pick me up for our date, which seems silly considering we live next door to each other but she was insistent. It seems silly considering we are only going for a walk in the park and dinner, I feel bad because we can't do too much because I'm still bruised and sore, not to mention the broken arm.

I'm really nervous as this is the first date I've ever wanted to go on. Addie helped me to pick out a red maxi skirt and a white blouse and I'm going to take my leather jacket for when it gets cold. Even if I don't get cold, I can offer it to Arizona if she gets cold.

I hear a knock on the door and I practically trip over my feet and fall down the stairs as I sprint for the door. I open the door to see Arizona, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers "For you pretty lady" she says, which makes me smile.

"These are beautiful, thank you Arizona. Just give me a minute to put them in water then we can head off"

I run upstairs, grabbing the vase from my bedroom and fill it with water before putting it back into my room. They brighten my room and I know that every time I look at them I will smile because it'll make me think of Arizona and I mean, who wouldn't smile thinking of the beautiful blonde.

We reach the park and start wandering around, just enjoying each other's company and chatting about random things. We reach a pond with lots of ducks on it and Arizona takes out a bag of bread from her bag which makes me laugh.

She hands me a slice of bread "Here, give this to them!". She starts breaking up a slice of bread before throwing some of it into the water, causing the ducks to flock around the bread. I start throwing bread as well and more and more birds gather around us.

"How are you feeling Callie? Like, how is the pain and everything?" She says, breaking the peaceful silence between us.

"Um, I'm still in a fair bit of pain but it's not too bad and it has definitely gotten better. I still haven't heard back from the police but I'm not expecting too much from them, considering the reason behind what happened…" I trail off, unsure of what else to say. I know that nothing will come of my talking to the police because it barely ever does unless it gets media attention which I know is going to happen. Even though Washington is a democrat state and Seattle has a democrat mayor and Washington has protections from crimes that are motivated by sexual orientation or gender identity and expression. But, the police rarely do anything and since Lauren and Izzie's families seem to be rich they probably bribed them not to do anything and since my parents don't care about me since I'm living as my true self then they won't do anything to help me.

"Well, I'm glad that the pain has gotten better. Just let me know if you're in too much pain and we can sit down for a bit or go back if it's that bad and I'll attempt to cook for you or, if you don't want to be poisoned by my cooking then we could always get takeaway"

"I will be fine, don't worry, I might just need a breather in a bit and rest"

"That's more than fine Callie, don't apologise for taking care of yourself. I will enjoy this date regardless of where we are"

"So will I, but I don't want to let what happened ruin this date. Thank you for being so understanding about this" I smile at her and we continue to feed the ducks.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

After spending time feeding the ducks, and having a sit down so we could watch the sun start to set before heading off to dinner. We start walking and I slowly edge closer to Callie before taking her hand, which causes her to jump slightly which I actually find really cute.

She looks at me and smiles and I can't help but smile back, her smile is so damn infectious. We continue to walk, hand in hand, until suddenly, Callie drops my hand and moves away from me.

"Callie? What's wrong?"

Her eyes are filled with fear "Lauren…" she whispers, so quietly that I can barely hear her.

I rack my brains, trying to work out who Lauren is until it hits me. She's one of the people responsible for Callie ending up in hospital. I know this because I overheard Mark and Addie discussing it. I am filled with a rage because I really don't want to see one of the people who hurt Callie because I protect the things I love.

Hold up.

Did I just say love? I don't love Callie. Yet. I mean, yes, I really like her but love? Nah. I mean, I could maybe love her in the future. Anyway, back to reality.

I can see Lauren approaching us down the path. I take Callie's hand again and squeeze it, trying to reassure her. "It's ok Callie, I'm here for you"

"It's not that I'm scared of, she said that you'd find me a freak if you found out and I don't want her to hurt you because of me…" She says, moving her eyes from my gaze.

"Well, she's wrong. I don't think you're a freak. I find you beautiful, funny, caring and sweet. Don't listen to her; she's an idiot"

"Thank you, Arizona, that means a lot to me"

We continue walking towards Lauren and I can feel Callie's pace slow down "I won't let anything happen Callie, don't worry"

Lauren pauses at a bench and it looks like she's writing stuff down before starting to walk towards us again.

I squeeze Callie's hand again and I start talking about the dog I used to have as a child because Callie said dogs are her favourite animals and I hope that it'll calm her down. We can't go another way to the restaurant because any other way will take too long and we will miss our reservations.

We reach Lauren and she doesn't say anything, just smirks and puts something in my pocket before walking off "I'll look at whatever that was later, she isn't important. What's important is that we are going to have a great meal and have a nice time and I am going to take you out for ice cream after we have eaten and then I am going to walk you home" I smile at her, flashing my dimples at her "and maybe, if you're good, you'll get a goodnight kiss" I wink.

"Well, that sounds lovely Arizona, and I am not going to let Lauren ruin our first date, because I've been having a really lovely time so far"

We reach the restaurant, which is a homey looking Mexican restaurant.

When we enter, Callie and a waiter start speaking Spanish and something shoots straight to my core because if Callie speaking English is hot then Callie speaking Spanish is the so fucking sexy and I don't think anything could top that.

We sit down and order "So, can you tell me more about yourself Callie? I already know your favourite colour and favourite animal but I'd like to know more about you, but you don't have to go too personal or anything, I don't want you to make you uncomfortable. But, I was wondering, how did you know you were transgender? Which is a heavy topic for a first date but I'm curious. But you don't have to answer by the way…" I pause, really worried I've overstepped or upset her.

"That's alright, I don't usually like talking about it but I want to be open with you because I really want this to go somewhere"

"Thank you" I smile "But if you get too uncomfortable then don't continue. Ok?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember I've been drawn to female things; dresses, high heels, make up. You know, all that stuff. Which was ok, because my sister is two years older than me so would force me to play with her but that all changed when I had to go to school. At school I wasn't allowed to play with the toys I wanted to and I was expected to be all rough and play outside, which I didn't want to do. I know that girls can do all that stuff but I wanted to be inside having tea parties with stuffed bears, which, looking back on it now is embarrassing but that's what I wanted to do when I was five. I started realising that I was being forced to keep my hair short when I wanted long hair and when I asked my parents why, they said it was because I was a boy. To which I told them, then I don't want to be a boy I want to be a girl, and they did not respond to that well. I was banned from playing with Aria's things and with her and I sort of became a recluse. Until I became friends with Mark and Addie. I didn't tell them until I was twelve that I was transgender but before that, they didn't care what I played with or anything like that. Don't let Mark know I told you this, but he used to play Barbie's with us and didn't completely wreck them."

I look up at Arizona and she chuckles "Don't worry, I won't tell him"

"Anyway, I kept feeling drawn to female things and when the three of us would play make believe, I would always end up playing a female and would always dress in Addie's clothes to make it more realistic or something, but for me, it was the only time I felt freedom. Then I would be whisked home and forced into my boy clothes and be forced into playing with trucks and stuff like that.

Then, when puberty started I felt like I was developing wrong. But, I'd never heard of a transgender person before so I just assumed that I was broken or that it was just a passing phase. But when I started growing facial hair, I ran to Mark and Addie and told them what was going on in my mind. I think they had their suspicions, or just thought I was gay or something but they sat and listened to what I had to say; about the dressing up, the way I was uncomfortable in my changing body and everything else. When I had poured my heart out to them, Addie took my hands and said that she thinks I might be transgender. Mark asked what it was, because coming from a sheltered Miami life we barely had any knowledge of people who are considered different and when Addie told us, it all made sense. So, Addie taught me how to put on her make-up and even went out and bought me stuff that was my shade to leave at her house so my parents wouldn't find out as well as letting me borrow her clothes and when we got older, she took me out shopping to get clothes of my own as our bodies developed differently.

But, everything we were doing had to be kept a secret. Especially after I asked my parents about what they thought of transgender people, as well as gay people, and they said it was an abomination and that and I quote "freaks like that are going to rot in hell". So, I never told them until I started hormones because I was old enough to do it without their permission and they couldn't stop me, especially as I started clearing my trust fund so they wouldn't take the money I had away from me. They still don't accept me and don't even recognise me as their child anymore. But, I'd rather have no contact with them than have them ruining my life. So, um… yeah…"

I can't help but be amazed by her story "Wow. I'm really sorry that your parents aren't accepting, maybe with time they will come around but if they don't then you will still be surrounded by your friends who love and support you. I don't think Teddy knows, but I know she will be just as accepting and caring towards you as she is now."

"Thank you, Arizona, it really means a lot to have you say nice things"

"How did you decide on what to change your name to?" I really hope I'm not overstepping but I mean, I'm not asking her what her birth name is so I think this will be ok…

"Well, my parents used to say that had I been born a girl, well, a biological female anyway but they didn't say that part, they would have named me Calliope so in a hope that when I came out they would accept me, I decided to change my name to Calliope. But, I knew I would never be called that because I didn't want people to make fun of me for my name on top of me being transgender. But, my name is legally Calliope Iphegenia Torres because that's what my parents would have called me. I know it's a stupid name but I kind of like it."

"Calliope" I say, testing her name out on my tongue. It sounds beautiful and it really suits her. "It's a beautiful name Calliope" which causes her to blush.

"So, how did your parents take you coming out as gay?"

"Well, considering my dad is in the military I wasn't expecting him to be accepting but all he did was ask if I was who he raised me to be. When I told him that I was, he pulled me into a hug and told me that was all that mattered. When I told my mum, she cried and told me she still loved me and when I told my brother, he asked if I was going to marry a chick and when I told him I would, if I ever found someone I loved enough to marry and he just said he'd dance so hard at my wedding and then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and told me he still loved me."

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm glad your parents are so caring and accepting"

With all of the deep conversation for today out of the way we start to eat. We continue to talk, but the conversation is light and flirty and we keep flirty touches over the table.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I can' believe I was so open with Arizona but it feels so good to get things off my chest and to tell her more about me and my past.

After we have eaten food, we head outside and I notice Arizona shivering so I take my jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders "Thanks Callie" she responds, smiling at me.

"Do you have room for some ice cream?"

"Calliope, I always have room for ice cream"

"Right, let's go get some then"

We reach the ice cream parlour around the corner and instantly we are hit by the scent of ice cream "What flavour would you like Arizona?"

"Cookies and cream in a cone please Calliope"

I go up and order for Arizona and order myself a raspberry ripple for myself. When I return to Arizona she leans over to my ice cream and takes a massive lick "OI!" I feign being annoyed "That's my ice cream so I guess that means I am going to have to take some of yours" I say, before taking a massive lick of her ice cream before handing her ice cream.

She pouts at me before taking a lick of her ice cream which is really arousing so I need to do something quick before things get out of hand.

We start heading back to our houses, ice creams in one hand and our spare hands are intertwined. I feel so care free and happy, I never want to leave Arizona's side if it means I won't feel like this forever.

When we reach our houses, Arizona walks me to my front door and takes hold of my hands "Thank you for an amazing time Calliope" Every time she calls me Calliope my heart skips a beat and I feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"I also had a wonderful time. Can I assume that there will be another date?"

"Of course there will be" she smiles "And I do believe that I promised you a good night kiss"

She leans in and places a light kiss on my lips. This is the first kiss I have ever had and my heart is beating so fast I'm surprised it hasn't exploded out of my chest. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer as the kiss intensifies.

When we finally pull away we just look at each other, in a daze from the kiss we just shared "Wow, that was amazing" she says, breaking our silence.

"That's exactly what I was thinking"

"Now, we must go our separate ways before things end up going too far and I plan on wooing you a lot more before things progress."

She pulls me in for one last kiss before turning around a walking down the path.

"Arizona?" I call after her "I believe you have something of mine"

Realising she's still wearing my jacket she runs back up to me and hands me my jacket "Maybe I did this on purpose, so I could steal one last kiss" she smirks before walking away again. I swear she's wiggling her hips more than normal.

"I'll text you tomorrow" I call after her and I can hear her chuckle as she walks away.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, r**_ _ **eviews are greatly appreciated so let me know what you thought :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Down Time After The Date

_**I am running out of inspiration with this story - I know where I want to take it but I don't know how to get there without making the story so samey so if updates go to once a week (or even less) instead of two then I'm sorry but I'd rather take my time making good chapters than rushing an upload.**_

 _ **I've also started writing another story to try to help me not get so stuck with ideas for this one so when I have written a few chapters I will upload that one (Just letting you guys know what is happening with my writing etc).**_

 _ **Basically, I am going to keep writing but it might be other things until I can figure out what to write for this story to make sure it stays interesting to read. I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **As usual, all mistakes are my own bla bla bla you know the drill!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Down Time After The Date**

 _Arizona's POV_

I wake up the day after my first date with Callie and the first thing I did was smile. I had so much fun yesterday and I'm really glad that Callie felt safe enough with me to open up about her past. I get up, have my shower and get changed into a hoodie and some leggings because I don't have any plans to go out today, just get lots of work done. I put my clothes away from yesterday and find the note that Lauren slipped into my cardigan pocket. I debate throwing it straight in the bin but curiosity gets the better of me and I open it.

 _When you come to your senses and realise that freak Callie isn't worth your time, give me a call. You're far too good for her._

 _(555) 666 777_

 _Lauren x_

I throw the note into my bin in disgust. I can't believe this woman. What does she know? Why would I ever consider spending time with Lauren when she physically assaulted Callie just because of who she is. Even if I didn't like Callie I would never spend time with her willingly because she can't be a nice person if she'd do something like that.

I don't think I'm going to tell Callie about the note, unless she asks what was in it. But I'm not going to do what Lauren said and I don't want to cause Callie any more hurt, because I care about her too much.

I debate whether I should text Callie this morning, but decide against it because it's quite early and I don't want to wake her up. Addie said something about her being grumpy when she gets woken up and I want to stay in Callie's good books. And on top of that I need for her to get her rest so that her body has time to heal.

Putting down my phone I start working on some research for the presentation I will have to give with Mark. I really wish that I had been partnered with Callie because it would be lovely to have more reasons to spend more time with her. But I did say that I would help with her nerves regarding public speaking so that is something.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I wake up with a smile on my face. I'd just had a lovely dream about spending a holiday with Arizona. In my dream, we travelled to a beautiful lake and spent a few weeks in a lake house and it was so peaceful and happy and hopefully we can spend time like that in the future.

Stretching, I get out of bed and head to the shower before getting changed. My phone buzzes, and I smile, hoping it will be from Arizona. My smile falls when I realise it isn't from the beautiful blonde next door.

 **Erica: Hey, did you want to do some work for our project today?**

 **Callie: Sure, did you want to come over in a bit? I have lots of books from the library here already but feel free to bring more!**

 **Erica: Sure thing. I'll be over in an hour so we can knock this on the head :)**

 **Callie: See you then :)**

An hour later Erica arrives and we bring all of our books into the sitting room and start looking through them for the information that we need, sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

After about an hour we decide to take a break. We head to the kitchen and get a drink and some snacks. Sitting back down, Erica starts speaking.

"Callie, I've been meaning to ask. How have you been doing since you know… the attack?" She pauses awkwardly. "I wanted to contact you but I thought you'd need some time alone to recover. But, I continued to work on the project so that you had one less thing to worry about.

"Thank you, Erica. I'm doing a lot better than I was. I mean, I'm not stuck in hospital and apart from the broken arm and the bruises, I'm doing alright."

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing better, I missed talking to you. You're the person I'm closest to here, we have a lot in common and I really like you"

"Um…"

"Not like that silly, I mean, I really like you as a friend"

"Phew, because that would be awkward because I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment. I mean, it's new, like really new, but it's amazing so far."

"I'm really happy for you Callie. Do I mind if I ask who it is?"

"It's Arizona, one of the girls who lives next door to me. She's also studying to be a doctor so you might have seen her around."

"I've seen her hanging around with you and the rest of your friends. You've done well Torres, she's beautiful and from what I've heard she has a heart of gold"

"Yeah, she's pretty incredible" I smile at the thought of Arizona. "Do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Not really, I mean there are some pretty cute girls here but I'd rather focus on my studies at the moment"

"Fair enough. Are you gay then?"

"Yeah" she responds, "Aren't you?"

"No, I'm bisexual" I chuckle "It's weird, at my school I didn't know anyone but me who was gay or bisexual or anything really. But then, it was a super Catholic school so anyone who was gay or something was probably feared beatings." I decide not to bring up the fact that I'm trans but I know that I can trust Erica. It feels nice to be able to feel like I can talk about it with her.

She says that I'm one of her closest friends here and I would have to agree with her. Apart from Mark, Addie and now Arizona and Teddy I would say that Erica is one of my closest friends. We have a lot in common, we like similar bands and shows and we have a similar sense of humour.

"It was the same at my old school, it was a shame really. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to when I was figuring everything out. But oh well, at least I can be myself here" Erica says with a smile.

I smile back at her. "There was a documentary that I recorded that I thought might help with this project. Did you want to watch it? If I read anything else then I might go insane!"

Erica agrees and we start watching.

Just as we finish the documentary, we hear the front door opening. Mark and Addie walk into the sitting room "What are you guys doing?" Marks asks.

"Watching this documentary to help with our project. It's a lot nicer than having to read through a million and one books"

"Sounds like a good idea, I might have to watch it because my brain is fried from reading so many books!" Mark smirks.

"Ugh, fine Sloan. I won't delete it"

We all start to chat about how we are finding the project and share books that we have found helpful. It's nice for Erica to spend more time with my friends because I genuinely like hanging out with her. But I can sense that Mark and Addie, especially Mark, don't really like her which I don't get because we have similar senses of humour.

"Well, I should better get going Callie. Thanks for finding that documentary, I found it really helpful! I'll let you get back to your life but can we meet up to do more of this project soon? We are really making headway with it" Erica says, starting to pack up her books.

"Sure, thanks for coming over. I'll text you when I have an idea of when we can do some more work. I think with a few more sessions we could get this finished" I smile. I am dreading doing the presentation but I am enjoying working on it with Erica which is something. I really hope Arizona remembers that she said she'd help me to get over my fear of public speaking because as much as I enjoy spending time with Erica, I have a feeling that Arizona will be much better at helping me to get over my fears. Plus, Arizona can bribe me with kisses which is always a plus!

Erica heads home but before she leaves, she gives me a quick hug and I hug her back as well as I can with my broken arm. Mark and Ads give me weird looks because I never used to hug people but since I've been feeling much more confident in my body and in myself so only used to hug them.

"So, how was the date last night? We didn't see you once you'd got in" Addie asks, smirking.

"It was amazing. We went to the park, fed some ducks which I usually would find dull but doing it with Arizona was amazing. Then we passed Lauren but Arizona held my hand the whole time and gave me the strength not to run away from her in fear. I think Lauren put something in Arizona's pocket but I'm not sure. Anyway, then we went for dinner and the food was amazing and I opened up to her about how I knew I was trans because she was curious and she listened and there was no judgement and she was so accepting and understanding. She told me about how her parents and brother reacted when she told them she was gay and there was such a deep, emotional connection between us and I haven't felt that liberated since I got to university and was able to be myself. Then we went for ice cream and when we got back she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" they both say at the same time.

"Yeah she did and it was honestly amazing. You guys know I've never been kissed before and it was everything I thought it would be and more. All I want to do is to kiss her again… It was like a dream come true…" I say dreamily, remembering the kiss from the previous night.

"Well, I'm really happy for you Callie" Addie says, pulling me into a hug.

"Me too" Mark agrees and joins the hug.

I'm feeling really happy with how my life is going at the moment. I have some great friends and I'm enjoying the university work and finding it really interesting. Coming to university was the best decision I ever made because it allowed me to be free and above all else, meet Arizona.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter was not that interesting and short as well as not much happening but I promise there will be more Calzona action soon but I wanted to establish more of the Callie/Erica friendship.**_

 _ **Please leave ideas for what you want to happen in this story, I would really appreciate ideas for where you want this story to go so feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Dream a Little Dream for Me

**So... Sorry I've been MIA, moving house was more stressful than originally thought. When I go back to uni hopefully more regular updates will occur (and when the wifi is fixed!)**

 **WARNING - smut!**

 **(I've never written proper smut before so sorry if it's awkward or awful lol! Also terrified to post this chapter for this reason!)**

 **Actual plot returning next chapter!**

 **Uploading from my phone btw so hopefully this works!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Dream a Little Dream for Me**

 _Callie's POV_

 _Hands start moving down my chest, cupping my breasts through my bra. Looking up, I see Arizona smile at me as she gazes at me with lust in her eyes. Leaning in for another kiss, our lips meet as we hungrily, wanting more of each other, tongues duelling for dominance over the kiss. My hands run down Arizona's slim frame, my nails brushing lightly over her creamy skin which causes her to shiver slightly at my touch. I'm not even sure how we ended up here, we were out for dinner, both flirting heavily with each other and then suddenly we were on my bed, both of us shirtless._

 _The kiss breaks and I use this time to look up at Arizona. Her breasts are covered by a thin, pale blue bra and I can tell she is aroused by the fact that I can see that her nipples are hard under the material._

 _"Can I take off your bra Calliope?" Her voice breaks me from my thoughts and suddenly I'm filled with nerves. No one has seen me fully naked before and the thought terrifies me but also arouses me. Not trusting myself to make coherent words if I speak, I nod and give her a smile. I trust Arizona._

 _Shifting slightly, giving her access to the clip on the back, she takes off my bra in one swift movement. "God, you're so gorgeous Calliope" she moans into my ear._

 _Suddenly, a strong wave of pleasure rushes through my body as Arizona attaches her mouth to my left nipple and lightly bites at it, all whilst squeezing my right one. I can't help but let out a moan as the pleasure continues to fill my body. I have never felt pleasure like this before, even on the rare times I've masturbated. If it feels so good like this, I can only dream of how pleasurable actual sex will feel. This woman amazes me._

 _My hands find their way to her perky breasts and I start to lightly caress them, earning a breathy moan in response. "Are you going to take off my bra or are you content with me wearing it?" Arizona smirks._

 _"Oh, I'm definitely taking it off" I start fumbling with the back of her bra, trying to find the clasp._

 _"You won't find it there sweetie" She mounts my stomach properly, just high enough not to feel the excitement in my pants. Her arm reaches round, taking my hand and bringing it round to her front, laughing lightly "It's a front clasp"_

 _I feel really embarrassed that I didn't know that, and usually I would run but with Arizona I feel safe. Stuffing the negative thoughts in the back of my mind I unclasp her bra and I can't help but stare; she's just so beautiful._

 _Unable to express what I'm feeling, I pull her into a kiss, which she gladly reciprocates. In the heat of the kiss, our breasts are pressed against each other's and in that moment, I felt more confident in my body than I have ever done. I may have never had sex before, but I knew with Arizona, I was safe. She wouldn't laugh or make fun of me and whatever happened, we would both enjoy it. Because it was the two of us. Together._

 _Shifting her body down mine slightly, allowing herself to create friction where we both need it the most, ignites a spark in both of us as we both moan in pleasure into our kiss. Without thinking, I roll Arizona off me and climb on top of her, taking control of the kiss. I know she can feel Maria and although she's only been with biological women before, she seems to be enjoying the reaction my body has to her, as I can tell by the wetness I can see on her pants._

 _"Can I take off your skirt?" I ask sheepishly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable._

 _"Oh Calliope" She says kissing me "You can take off my skirt" She kisses me again "And my pants baby"_

 _It was in that second, I almost came in my pants._

 _"Let me know if I do anything wrong ok?"_

 _"Baby, whatever you do will be wonderful and I know for a fact that I am going to enjoy it, because it's you"_

 _Our lips reconnect with passion as I fumble taking off her skirt, my hands shaking with excitement, followed by her pants. If I thought seeing Arizona topless was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, seeing her completely naked topped that entirely. I can't help but stare, I know she's watching me as my eyes comb over her body and to be honest, I don't care because the whole point of art is to look at it._

 _Unable to hold myself back any longer, I join my lips again with Arizona's sweet ones, my hands running through her hair. Slowly, my hand travels down to her breasts. Her soft, round breasts. Taking one of her beautiful nipples into my mouth, I bite down gently on the harden bud and swirling my tongue over it whilst squeezing the other and rolling the nipple through my fingers. The moans coming out of Arizona's mouth are heavenly and are just turning me on more._

 _Kissing down her stomach, I look up into her eyes and she smiles at me. I'm glad she's not pressuring me to take of my trousers or pants, she knows if I feel comfortable enough to do so then I will. Which, if things continue this way, will be soon._

 _Reaching her mound, I kiss down the soft, trimmed curls, excitement pumping through my veins. With no time for my nerves to resurface and the scent of Arizona intoxicating my nostrils, my mouth makes contact, causing a moan to leave Arizona's lips._

 _Spreading her open, giving me better access to her clit, I run my tongue over the bundle of nerves. Gaining confidence based on Arizona's reactions, I gather her wetness in my tongue and then proceed to suck lightly on her nerves. "Ca – Calliope" Arizona struggles to get out "God that feels so fucking good"_

 _Damn, Arizona swearing is so damn hot._

 _Removing my mouth, she groans at the loss. I look at her, probably looking incredibly awkward "Did you want me to use my fingers?" I blush._

 _"If you feel comfortable, Calliope"_

 _"I want to try it. I want to make you feel good"_

 _"Oh baby, you're already making me feel incredibly good"_

 _I smile at her, cocking an eyebrow before running my fingers through her wetness, gathering it between my fingers before looking her dead in the eye and sucking all traces of her off my fingers. As I do so, Arizona's eyes darken and without breaking eye contact, she moves her hands to her breasts and starts kneading them, playing with her nipples. I know she's doing it to tease me and it's working._

 _My mouth reconnects with her clit as I lick slow circles, teasing her back. "Please don't tease me baby" She moans._

 _Slowly, I enter my index finger into her, my mouth still on her clit "Oh fuck Calliope, that feels so good" she whimpers, starting to move her hips against my hand. My finger moves in and out of her, curling slightly, hitting her sweet spot as she screams obscenities._

 _I can feel her walls start to tighten as she approaches orgasm. With my mouth and finger still moving, I look up and I smile at the sight of Arizona with her head thrown back, eyes shut, mouth slightly open "Add another finger baby" Arizona can barely get out over her moans. Carefully, I insert my middle finger, continuing the pace. Taking my mouth away from her clit, I place one last kiss upon her mound before coming up to her face to kiss her._

 _"Are you ok baby?" She moans into the kiss, as my fingers continue to pleasure her._

 _"More than fine Zona. I just wanted to be up here when you cum…" I trail off, slowing my hand movements._

 _"God, I love you Calliope" She kisses me with passion "You're such a romantic. But for the love of God, don't stop because it feels so fucking good"_

 _As we kiss, with my fingers curling inside of her I feel her walls tightening even more. "Oh my god baby, I'm going to cum" She says, biting my lip before letting out the loudest, sexiest moan I've ever heard._

 _Bringing her down from her high, I slow my movements before removing my fingers completely and she groans at the loss._

 _"Fuck Calliope, are you sure you've never done that before because that was fucking amazing" She smirks, running her fingers through my hair._

 _"Nope, never. I can assure you that" I smile back, resting my head on her shoulder._

 _We lie there, Arizona naked and me topless, wrapped up in each other's arms. Just enjoying each other's company and warmth. Snuggling into me, Arizona brushes herself against Maria, who is so hard it's almost painful. "Oh baby, let me take care of you"_

 _Blushing, I look away from her "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to baby…"_

 _"Trust me, I want to Calliope" She says, putting her hands on either side of my face, making me look at her. "I want to make you feel good baby. And if you feel comfortable, I really want to feel you inside me" She whispers into my ear, causing me to shut my eyes and moan slightly._

 _She starts moving her mouth down my neck, nipping at the skin before placing open mouth kisses. Her mouth reaches my breasts and she looks up at me, asking for approval. I nod in response and her mouth is on my breasts for the second time this evening._

 _"Just tell me if you want me to stop ok baby" She whispers in my ear before moving one of her hands down to my length. Carefully, as if not to startle me, she takes it into her hand, pleasure shooting through my body as she moves her hand up and down. "Ay si si si Arizona" I moan, rocking my hips slightly "Fuck baby that feels incredible". The pace of her hand increases and I know I'm close to orgasm, but I try and hold it off because I don't ever want this pleasure to end._

 _"Calliope" Arizona asks, her voice laced with concern and her movements slowing, not quite stopping "Are you ok baby?"_

 _"Oh god, I'm more than ok Zona, I just don't want this amazing feeling to end…"_

 _"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself baby, I don't ever think I've seen something so hot" She smirks and moves her other hand down to her vagina before running her fingers through, teasing herself as she does so. "Look at me Calliope" She brings her fingers up to my face, so I can see just how wet she is "Look what you do to me baby. But you see, I have a dilemma, because I know how much you enjoyed tasting me. I can see it in your face, especially the way you're looking at my fingers and how you're licking your lips. Which makes me want to taste you even more, especially as you cum. But, I also want you inside me so that we can cum together. Do you see my problem baby?"_

 _I think I just died. Arizona, sweet, sunshine and rainbows has such a filthy mouth and I love it. The way she speaks has my heart racing and honestly, if I hadn't known how wet she was I would have been absolutely fine with her making me cum using her hands and maybe her mouth. But now; oh, now I want to make her cum as I cum._

 _"I want to make you cum at the same time as me" I whisper into her ear._

 _I hear her gulp as she rolls over, pulling me on top of her "I don't want to seem presumptuous and I don't want to upset you baby, but I did bring protection, cause I'd rather be safe than sorry…" And for the first time tonight I see the awkwardness in Arizona's eyes. I know she's trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible and my heart swells with love because I know she cares so much and she wants to make my first time as amazing as possible._

 _Smiling at her, I open her bedside table to find a box of condoms. Reaching in, I pick one out and open it. Just as I am about to roll it down, Arizona stops me. "May I?"_

 _Nodding, she rolls the condom down me, peppering my face with light kisses, whispering words of love and encouragement as she does so._

 _"Are you ready?" She whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

 _Nodding, I position myself over Arizona, rubbing her clit lightly with my finger, to try and relax her, but really, it was me I was trying to relax. She smiles at me, guiding me to her entrance. As my tip enters her, she gasps as I stretch her and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Uuuuuhhhhh" we both moan into the kiss as I thrust deeper into her, our pulses racing as our bodies are filled with pleasure._

 _"Arizona" I moan, unable to form any other words as I feel my orgasm rising. I know she's also close because her walls are tightening around me._

 _"Baby" She cries out "I'm going to cum. Please baby, make me fucking cum"_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

My eyes jolt open at the banging on my door. It was just a dream. I don't think I've ever been so disappointed to wake up. It all felt so real. I could actually feel Arizona around me, her scent was infecting me, and I could taste her. But it was just a dream.

"Yo Callie?" Addie shouts through the door.

"Yes?" I respond, trying not to let the sleep lace my voice.

"You've overslept sweetie, so you might want to hurry up because you're going to be late for the lecture. I've got some breakfast ready for you so just get that cute butt of yours dressed and downstairs!"

I smile and start getting myself up when I realise that although my dream wasn't real, the tent in my pants is. _Shit, what am I going to do?_ Realising that it won't go away on its own; I decide to take matters into my own hands, replaying the dream in my head, imagining how good Arizona feels and how sexy she looks as she cums. As I finish into my hand, I rush to the bathroom to have a quick shower to clean myself off, almost to rinse away all dirty thoughts from my mind so that I can face Arizona in the lecture without dying of embarrassment.

* * *

 **So... Leave reviews? *blushes***


	15. Chapter 15 - School Time, Party Time

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews saying they're enjoying this story so far - it really means a lot :)**

 **I didn't realise I'd be drowning in uni work so soon in the term but I'm determined to keep writing so bear with! Also suffering with writers block but trying to write other ideas as they come - just not posting them yet to try to not keep you lovely people waiting!**

 **I wrote this in parts so hopefully it's alright and I think this is my longest chapter so far so yay!**

 **All mistakes are mine etc - Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: School Time, Party Time**

 _Arizona's POV_

Walking into the lecture with Teddy, we sit down, saving some for Callie, Addie and Mark as Addie texted to say they were running late this morning. "Can I ask you something?" Teddy asks hesitantly, which confuses me because Teddy and I have an open friendship.

"Of course Teds, what's up?"

"Um so I heard some stuff about Callie the other day, and I wanted to ask you about it"

I know where this is going. Luckily, I spoke to Callie late one night about what to do if Teddy found out before we told her.

"Ok then Altman, ask away"

"Is she transgender?" she mumbles, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Yes" I answer simply.

"Ok… But aren't you two dating?"

"Yes we are Teds, I'm surprised you even have to ask, I've been going on about kissing her since we first kissed"

"But… And I don't want to sound rude or insensitive when I say this… But… You're a lesbian"

"Your point being?"

"She hasn't had surgery…"

"But she's still a girl."

Teddy's face is full of colour by now. "Yeah ok, but has she had the surgery?"

"Which one Teds, there are quite a few of them" I chuckle "But I assume you're talking about sex reassignment surgery" Teddy stares at me blankly. "You want to know if she has male or female anatomy… um… downstairs…"

"Yeah…"

"Currently, she has male anatomy and no I don't know what her plans for surgeries in the future are, or even if she is thinking of having surgery, before you ask even ask"

"But… you're a lesbian…" Teddy stares at me, mouth slightly open.

"And as I said, she's still a girl. If we get to the point where we are intimate, then I'm sure I can work out what to do. But, whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be great because I really like her Teds"

"I can see that. I'm sorry if I said anything offensive though. I just don't know a lot about transgender people and stuff like that." She responds, clearly more at ease and less embarrassed and we continue getting our stuff out, ready for the lecture.

As soon as I see Callie (and Addie and Mark) walk into the room, I can't help but. Whenever I see her I can't stop smiling; it's like she's infected me and honestly, I don't mind.

As they make their way towards us, people seem to be staring at them, pointing and laughing. I know they're pointing at Callie, and I can see she knows it too by the look on her face. Addie and Mark have taken a couple of steps to be closer to her, as if they are protecting her.

When she reaches where Teddy and I are sitting, I tap the seat next to her and smile. When she puts her cute butt on the seat, I lean over and place a kiss on her cheek, causing her to smile, and I put my hand just above her knee and squeeze it slightly, giving her reassurance.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

When the lecture is finished, Arizona takes my hand as we walk out of the lecture hall and a sense of calm falls over my body even though everyone is looking at me and I know that they are. As we pass Erica, she smiles at me and I smile back. I haven't come out to Erica but I'm assuming by now she knows, and that smile means a lot when you're walking past people giving you daggers.

A couple of people come up from behind and bump into me with force, sending my coffee cup flying, covering me in the remainders of my coffee. "Watch out freak, people are walking here".

I just stand there, frozen, wanting the ground to swallow me up.

"Callie?" I hear people talking, but I can't respond. My body won't let me move. My heart is racing and I'm bracing myself for bashings. I've had some nightmares about my attack and I knew it would only be a matter of time before something else happened. I just wasn't expecting it to be my first day back; I thought people would at least wait a few weeks. My arm is still in a cast for Pete's sake! My mind is spinning a million miles an hour and I can feel my chest getting tighter, finding it harder to breathe.

"Callie?" Addie shakes me slightly "Let's get you sitting down sweetie" Before I know it, I'm sitting down, Arizona still holding my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Calliope?" Arizona's angelic voice pierces through the fog in my brain, clearing it out the more she speaks. "Calliope baby, deep breaths. Focus on my voice baby."

I put all my effort into focusing onto her voice, listening to every word she's saying. "That's right baby. Now whilst taking those nice deep breaths, I want you to think of somewhere happy. Think of somewhere where you feel safe"

My mind starts drifting to where I wish I could be. Snuggled up on the sofa in Arizona's arms surrounded by my best friends. To be honest it doesn't matter what we do, I just imagine the feeling of safety in being surrounded by people who accept me and love me for me. My body fills with a warm tingly feeling as I start to calm down.

I open my eyes and see Addie and Arizona looking at me with so much care in their eyes I calm down more. I look around and see everyone but the three of us; Teddy who is standing slightly further back with Mark, both looking quite angry. God, I hope I haven't caused them to fall out. I couldn't cope with putting a rift between our friend group…

"Here Callie" Addie hands me some water "drink this and then we'll head back ok?"

Arizona brings my hand up to her lips before placing a light kiss on my knuckles before releasing my hand.

"How about we take you home sweetie and then tonight, we'll do whatever you want. How does that sound?" Arizona whispers in my ear.

Unable to form words, I nod and smile at her slightly, my heart still pounding in my ears.

The others surround me and the next thing I know I'm home on the sofa under a blanket with my head on Arizona's lap. I'm not sure where the others are but I think I can hear them in the kitchen, hopefully making some food as the panic attack earlier made me really tired. Arizona playing with my hair, stroking it and twiddling it between her fingers, is making my eyelids heavier.

"Sweetie?" Arizona shakes me lightly, her fingers still playing with my hair. "What did you want to do tonight?"

I think. What do I want to do? Honestly, running away and quitting university seems a good option because then I won't have to deal with people. But, I know that's unreasonable. So… What do I want to do? I remember talking with Addie when we were still at school saying I want a girl's night in with face masks and painting nails and all the girly shit. But, because Addie was my only female friend growing up I couldn't have my wish. Though once Mark did join us a couple of times for face masks and he even let us paint his toe nails.

"I… I want a girl's night in…" I whisper, afraid she'll laugh or think it's a stupid request.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Calliope. What sort of things did you want to do? Face masks? Nails? Watch chick flicks and eat junk food? You name it and we'll do it!"

"All of it? I've never had a girl's night in before and I've always wanted to…"

"Then we shall do it all. It'll be the best girl's night in there ever was"

I sit up slightly and Arizona wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her embrace before lightly kissing my hair. Somehow, though I'm not complaining, my nose is against her neck, with her blonde curls lightly brushing my face. I am surrounded by Arizona in every single way, she is filling all my senses and for the first time since the attack; I feel completely safe.

"Ooh, this looks cosy" Addie says entering the room, I can tell by her voice that she is wearing the biggest smirk in the world on her face "Mind if I join in?"

"Go away Addie" I murmur into Arizona's neck, not even sure if she can understand what I'm saying.

"Anyway…" Mark says, "What do you want to do tonight Callie?"

Moving my mouth away from Arizona's sweet creamy neck, I turn to answer him "I wanted a girl's night in. But then you can't be with us and then I feel awful, but I really want this but you're my best friend and I love you and…"

"Callie" Mark interrupts, raising his voice slightly to get my attention "If you want a girl's night in, then a girl's night in you shall get. I know how much you've wanted on and I know you, me and Ads had similar nights, but they obviously aren't the same. Plus, I have a date tonight so if you want to have an all girl's night then I'll be out of your hair and my nails will be safe from your nail polish!"

"Oh, come on Marky, you know you loved having your nails painted" Addie says sweetly.

"Ugh fine you're right but if I'm here then it's not a girl's night in is it?" Mark smirks, blushing slightly.

"I promise we will go and do something Mark, just the two of us if you're sure?" I ask.

"That sounds wonderful. I want to give you the girl's night in you've always dreamed of." He smiles "And if you can all be in your underwear having a pillow fight when I return, then it'll be the girl's night in that I'VE always dreamed of!"

"MARK!" Addie and I shout as Arizona and Teddy look awkwardly around the room.

"I'm kidding I promise. Though I wouldn't complain…"

"You're such a pig" I say, slapping him lightly "But I love you anyway"

"Right, I'm going to make us some food, is that ok with everyone?" Mark enquires.

All of us nod and Mark heads off into the kitchen and Addie and Teddy vanish off to who knows where to do who knows what, leaving me alone with Arizona again.

We sit in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms when Arizona's voice pipes up "Calliope?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

My heart stops but before my mind can spin out of control I manage to say "of course"

"Don't freak out, I can hear you mind turning. I promise it's nothing bad ok?" Arizona whispers, stroking her hand up and down my arm in a soothing fashion. I nod in response.

"Is there anything I can do to help? God forbid, if anything like earlier should happen again. What can I do? And what can I do in day to day life to make you more comfortable?"

My heart swells at Arizona's tone, so soft, sweet and caring "Just do what you did today. Hold my hand and try to keep me grounded. I hate having panic attacks, they make me feel weak. But with you holding my hand… I felt safer and calmer than if you hadn't been there" I blush, hiding my face behind her hair. "Just treat just like any other girl. Don't treat me any different because I was born in the wrong body. There will be some days, like today, where I will just want to be held, and be close to you but then there will be days where I will want to hide from the world, not be touched because I'm so repulsed by my own body and I don't want anyone to come near me. And you need to respect when that sometimes I need space, though sometimes just sitting next to me helps. Addie and I sometimes went to the beach to just lie on the sand and look at the stars. We wouldn't talk, just lie there. It kept me safe and reminded me that I was loved even if my mind says I wasn't."

"That I can do" she says, pulling me closer "Just keep communicating ok? And I don't think you're less of a woman than me, Calliope. You're just as much of a woman as I am, and an incredibly beautiful one at that"

I can't help but smile. This woman is amazing. I've never met anyone apart from Mark and Addie who has accepted me for who I am and hasn't tried to tell me that I'm wrong, a freak, or all of the above.

"Thank you" I whisper and start to drift off to sleep in Arizona's protective arms.

* * *

 _Addison's POV_

Leaving Mark in the kitchen and the two love birds snuggled up on the sofa, Teddy and I head up to my room. I'm nervous to have her there, because I find her ridiculously attractive and everything about her is so wonderful and if we are left alone I'm afraid I'll kiss her and freak her out as she's given no indication that she isn't anything but straight. And I'm not about to make her feel uncomfortable, no matter how much I want to push her up against a wall and kiss her.

Reaching my room, we enter and sit on the bed in a slightly awkward silence. "Are you ok?" I ask "Did Mark make you uncomfortable with his comment about girl's nights in? If so, I'm really sorry. We really have tried training him" I ramble "But he just keeps saying shit like that but I promise that Callie and I will have a word with him and remind him that he can't say stuff like that, especially around people that aren't the two of us because we know that he means no harm because we've known him practically all our lives and…"

"Addie" Teddy interrupts me, putting her hand on my arm causing jolts of electricity to shoot through me "It's not that that's on my mind"

"Oh" I muse "What is on your mind then?"

"Well, I heard some stuff and then I asked Arizona today and she talked a bit about it to me" I look at her, encouraging her to go on "About Callie"

I know where this is going and honestly, I'm scared "What about Callie?" I ask carefully.

"That she is transgender" She awkwardly looks away from me.

"Well, yeah she is. I hope that's not a problem…"

"No!" She quickly says "It's not. I just haven't met anyone who is transgender before and I want to know what I can do to help. We are good friends, well in my eyes anyway, but I didn't really want to bring this up with her in case I made her feel uncomfortable…"

"Trust me, Callie wouldn't be uncomfortable if you brought it up. But, what would you like to know?"

"Well, Arizona told me that she hasn't had any surgeries which I know is a rude thing to ask but I was just curious… You know… With Arizona being a lesbian and all… And I'm assuming that Callie has started hormones but other than that I'm unsure. Could you maybe tell me more about Callie and what I should or shouldn't do?"

"Callie started hormones as soon as she turned 18 as she could take them without parental consent. I'm not one to talk about people when they aren't present but her family and everyone back in Miami weren't accepting of her and Mark and I were her only friends. She came out to me and Mark when we were twelve and the two of us helped her to express how she was feeling away from everyone else, with clothes and make up. But all her life she expressed feminine tendencies, which doesn't mean everyone who is assigned male at birth and shows feminine tendencies and preferences is transgender or gay or whatever. But deep down I think she's always known. I've seen the crap she went through back home and I've had to pick her up and dust her off more times than I would like to count. But she's strong and I'm really glad she's found Arizona as she accepted Callie for who she is." I pause, watching Teddy's reaction. She sits, looking me in the eye, her eyes filled with kindness, so I continue "Basically, how to help Callie is to treat her like you did when you met her. Don't treat her any differently than you would a biological female. And now everyone seems to have found out here, let her know that if anyone says anything that you're there for her. I'm so protective of her, she deserves the world but has been dealt a really shitty hand. Moving to university was a chance for her to be Callie and not be associated with her birth name or her past. For people to get to know her, instead of her medical and personal history. But yeah, just treat her like a normal human and if she ever comes to you, well, just be a decent human being."

"I can do that" she smiles "I just don't want to upset her or say the wrong thing. Which is stupid I know, because I wouldn't be panicking if I didn't know but part of me is terrified of offending her and making things awkward between us and the group"

"Seriously, don't worry. I highly doubt that you'll slip up, all you need to do is treat her exactly the same as when you met her, because this doesn't make a difference to who she is? Does it?"

"Of course it doesn't. She's the same person she was before you found out this information." I smile at her and she relaxes. "Come here" I surprise myself, offering my arms to hug her as she looks like she could use some comfort.

She looks at me hesitantly before slowly moving into my arms. I pull her close to me and subtly breathe in the scent of her shampoo, it smells like sweet, like coconut.

Leant against the headboard, with Teddy in my arms I can't help but smile. There's something about her that makes me smile whenever she is near, it's like all the douchebags I've dated in the past or all the arseholes who used me. She makes me feel wanted, even if it's in an entirely platonic way. Sure, Callie and Mark make me feel loved and wanted, but this is different. This makes me feel complete.

I look down at Teddy and realise she's fallen asleep. I pull her closer and shut my eyes, and drift off to sleep…

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I wake up groggily, still in Arizona's embrace. I glance the clock and realise that it's four in the afternoon, meaning we've been asleep for three hours! "Arizona" I whisper, shaking her slightly "Sweetie, wake up" I kiss her cheek lightly, resisting the urge to kiss her over and over.

"Unghhhhh" she groans, stretching slightly so I can see her stomach. Her beautiful, creamy, toned stomach… _Damn it Callie! Stop thinking about her like that. You guys are nowhere near that stage in your relationship._ But, when we do, I'm sure that it will be amazing if what I've seen of her gorgeous body and my dreams are anything to go by then she has the most beautiful body in the world, topped with the most amazing mind…

"Whatcha thinking about Calliope?" she says, and my mind goes blank. I can't let her know that I'm imagining her naked and I definitely can't tell her about the dreams I've been having… The sexy, hot, dirty, passionate dreams where we fuck for hours, tasting each other and pleasuring each other beyond any pleasure I've known before…

"Nothing…" I try to say convincingly but I know she isn't buying it "I'm just thinking about what I want to do this evening, you know? I've been dreaming of this moment for years…"

"Let me ring Teddy and see where she's disappeared to and then we can plan what we're going to do" she says, kissing my lips lightly.

Once we've tracked down Addie and Teddy, who looked like they've also been napping which makes me chuckle slightly. We all sit around the coffee table, Arizona and I are leaning towards each other, our hands intertwined as if she's still trying to offer me comfort from this morning.

"So? What are we going to do Callie?" Addie asks, smiling at Arizona's hand on my mine.

"I want to do face masks and all that jazz, paint our nails, makeovers, sit in our pyjamas with blankets and watch cheesy chick flicks or rom coms with junk food and maybe play some fun games."

"That sounds wonderful" Arizona smiles, her face lit up with excitement

"I agree" Teddy says, looking equally excited which makes me chuckle.

"Right, let's all go sort stuff out. Callie, did you want to pick out the films? Arizona, you go collect things for painting nails and face masks? Teddy and I will go and get food and face mask stuff?" Addie asks. I smirk at her, knowing her intentions to go to the shops with Teddy are less than innocent as I know she likes Teddy, so I think she just wants to spend as much time with her alone as possible.

"That sounds good" Teddy smiles at Addie shyly, so maybe she likes Addie back… I can only hope. Addie needs someone good like Teddy in her life.

We all get up and head off in different directions to get things ready for our girl's night in; I can't wipe the big grin off my face. My dreams are coming true, dreams I've had for years with friends I've only dreamed of. Especially Arizona, I never thought I'd end up in a relationship but things are looking up in my life and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Even though I haven't been writing/posting as much as I would like to be, I am being the beta for Gaelle's (Kaoritears) story 'Never The Same Again' so if you haven't read that I would highly recommend it!** **(** **s/13079972/1/Never-the-same-Again ) Hopefully that link works it keeps messing up oops**

 **Feel free to read reviews (they mean a lot and they keep me motivated!)**

 **~Alex**


	16. Chapter 16 - Girls' Night

_**Thanks to Kelsey for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter.**_

 _ **I have no idea about how a girls night works or how to apply make up or any shit like that works hey it's fiction...**_

 _ **Not sure I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter but I've rewritten it multiple times but I hope you like it :)**_

 _ **I've finished 2 of my assignments but now have 2 more to do (including a life story - wish me luck!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Girls' Night**

 _Callie's POV_

I can't believe it, I'm finally getting my girl's night in. I'm sitting on my bedroom floor surrounded by friends and half a tonne of makeup. Who knew that four girls could have so much make up! I'm self-conscious about my face without make up as I don't feel I look feminine enough without it, but I know that here; I among friends, people who don't care about what I look like.

"Come here Callie" Addie says, holding my foundation before applying it to my face in soft strokes.

I see Arizona from the corner of my eye, applying foundation to Teddy's face. Her tongue slightly poking between her teeth and her lips in concentration and she looks adorable. Her hair is in two plaits, with loose strands framing her face.

"Eyes on me Callie" Addie whispers, watching where my eyes have wondered to. "If I you want me to apply this evenly, you need to stop moving you face to look at your blonde"

"She's not _my_ blonde Ads" I punch her arm lightly.

"Well, you are dating so in my mind she is yours" Addie says with a smile.

"I mean we haven't talked about being exclusive or anything yet. We've only been on a couple of dates…"

Addie pulls my closer "If what Teddy has been saying has been correct, then Arizona really likes you Callie. Like, blushes when you're mentioned and gets a dreamy look in her eye" she whispers so the two blondes don't hear.

I can't help but blush at Addie's words. "Well, how are things going with your blonde?"

Her eyes widen "What do you mean? I don't have a blonde" she whispers

"Teddy?" I smirk "I saw that you two had disappeared off to your room and I know what you're like Addie. I'm just surprised you didn't wake me and Arizona up cause I know you're a screamer!"

Her eyes widen even more and she slaps me, ignoring the looks from Arizona and Teddy. "I can't believe you'd say something like that Callie"

"Well, I know what you're like" I tease "And if you didn't show her the Montgomery Method then what did you two get up to?!" I start to apply the foundation to Addie's pale complexion.

"Seriously Callie" She blushes "She had a couple of questions about you, which I hope is ok. She didn't want to make things awkward for you or make you uncomfortable which I said wasn't likely, but she felt more comfortable talking to me after she spoke a bit with Arizona. Is that ok?" I nod "Then I hugged her because she looked like she needed it and then we fell asleep. We just slept as I held Teddy in my arms. I felt so at peace Callie, so calm and safe." She smiles, happiness filling her eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Teddy chuckles. "We need to switch round now so come here Callie" She smiles.

Shuffling over to Teddy, my nerves increase as I'm worried about having more of a bare face around Teddy but I think about what Addie just said to me and I shove all the insecurities I have to the back of my brain as I sit in front of her.

"Right" she smiles "I'm going to contour your face and apply a light blush. Does that sound ok?"

"That sounds great Teddy" I smile and she starts to apply the powder to my face.

"So, how are things between you and Arizona?" Teddy asks, smirking, which causes me to blush.

"Things are going well. I really like her. What? Has she said anything to you?"

"Take a breath Callie" she chuckles, switching from contouring my face to applying blush. "I just want to hear how things are going from your side. All I get is Arizona going on and on and on and…"

"Oi Teddy!" Arizona interjects "I do not go on and on and on" Causing Teddy to chuckle.

I start applying make up to Teddy's face, smiling at the thought of Arizona talking to Teddy about me. "So, Callie" Teddy whispers, smiling "how are things with Arizona?"

"It's still early stages" I whisper, grateful that Addie started talking a bit louder than usual to allow me a bit of privacy. "but things seem to be going well. I mean, I've never had a relationship before because people back home were… well… no one wanted to be friends with me… let alone date me… but I really like her. And she has accepted me for me and that means so much to me"

"I'm glad" she smiles as I start to apply the powder to her cheeks "I've known Arizona for most of my life and I know we aren't that old but when I see her talk about you, I see something similar to what my parents are like and they've been happily married for half of their lives" she whispers as I lean closer to her face as I start her eyebrows. "Not that I want to scare you or anything, I know what you guys have is young, but I can really see you two becoming something great"

"There's just something about her, like when I'm around her I can't stop smiling. She's like no one I've ever met before. We've only known each other a couple of months but I'm just drawn to her; like a moth to a flame. I just really hope I don't get burnt…"

"Arizona has a good heart Callie, I know that she really does care about you" She smiles just as Addie bounds up to us, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, lightly squeezing me. I know she's just excited to spend time with Teddy, especially when she can touch her and have it be innocent.

Leaving Teddy and Addie alone, I slip over to Arizona, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hey" she whispers, "Have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yeah" I whisper back "It's been everything I've ever dreamed of so far. And it's been really nice to have a chat with Teddy alone"

"Even if it was about me?" she chuckles.

"Oh shut up" I playfully push her shoulder "We didn't just talk about you" I chuckle.

"Close your eyes sweetie" Arizona says reaching for the eye shadow.

Shutting my eyes, I feel Arizona's hand on my cheek holding my head still as she applies the make-up. Her hands are so soft and as her fingers brush past my ear I do everything I can not to melt into her hand as she seems to have found some spot behind my ear that I didn't know existed. The rest of the room disappears around me, all sounds get tuned out apart from Arizona's breathing and I can feel her breath tickle my face.

Time seemed to have stopped, but suddenly, Arizona is placing light kisses onto my lips. Her other hand has snaked up to the other side of my head, pulling me into her.

"Uh hum" Addie coughs, chuckling, causing Arizona to pull away from my lips.

Turning around, I childishly stick out my tongue at Addie before turning around to start applying make up to Arizona's face.

Once I've finished applying the make up to Arizona's pale skin, I pull away and smile. I've done her eyes slightly wonky and after I show her what I've done to her face she smiles. Her dimples start to show, and I can't but help to stare at her and she looks completely adorable with her hair in two French plaits.

Looking at the others and how they now look I can't help but smile. If I thought back to this time last year I didn't even see the point in continuing to live. I was severely depressed and if I'm honest, suicidal. Apart from the one attempt I made to end my life after I came out to my parents and they reacted really badly, but I don't want to think about that now. Withdrawing myself from the conversation that has started to take place, I think about how much my life has changed since I moved away and met the two blondes. I now have more than two friends and I actually dating! Which is something I thought I'd never do. But having Arizona and Teddy as friends, honestly means the world. I also have Erica, though we aren't as close, but we have lots in common and she's easy to get on with, even if most people find her cold. I can't believe how much my life has changed in the few short months since I moved and though I've ended up in the hospital as a result of transphobia, things are miles better than they were back in Miami.

I snap out of my thoughts to Arizona shaking me "You ok?" she smiles

"Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you guys in my life"

"Alright no time for being sappy, I really want to get all this make up off my god damn face so I can cleanse my skin" Addie says, causing us all to chuckle.

As soon as we are all fresh faced and bare again, we all pile into our bathroom to apply the masks. I have always loved face masks, they make me feel feminine and my skin feel fresh and soft which really helps with the dysphoria over my facial hair.

"Let's take a selfie!" Addie interrupts the silence once we've put them on. When we look at her with a slight look of disapproval she pouts "Come on! I want to remember this evening and I know you'll want to Callie, won't you?"

"Ugh fine, enough with the emotional manipulation Ads. Let's take some then"

As we all group together, I feel Arizona's arm around my waist and my breath hitches. Deciding to return her action, I snake my arm around her waist. "Is this ok?" she whispers into my ear, causing my heart to fill.

"This is absolutely perfect" I whisper, smiling at her.

We both stand there, our arms around each other's waists just smiling at each other until we hear a camera click and we quickly jump away from each other, blushing.

"Ugh you two are so damn cute" Teddy says, almost dreamily looking at Addie which Addie doesn't notice but causes me to smile.

"Are we going to take this selfie at any point today?" Arizona fake pouts which looks absolutely adorable.

"We would have done it by now if you two weren't always looking at each other instead of at the camera!" Addie jokes "But, the picture I took does look really cute"

As we all gather around Addie, who is holding her phone out ready and waiting for us. "3… 2… 1… Cheeeeeeseeeee" Addie says as we all smile and laugh as she takes the picture.

"Right now that we've taken that I need to get this off my face because it's tickling me" Arizona giggles.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

Tonight has definitely been my favourite since I've been at university. It's been nice to relax with my friends and seeing Callie so carefree has really helped.

After we removed the face masks, we all change into our pyjamas before settling down in front of the television with food and alcohol as we set up Netflix, deciding to watch Orange is the New Black. Teddy and Addison sit next to each other, leaving plenty of space for me to sit beside Callie.

As the show goes on, Callie and I are lightly touching each other as we reach in front of us to get something to eat or drink. Our touches get bolder and bolder as we get more comfortable with our movements until Callie shuffles up to me before placing her head on my shoulder, so her scent fills my nostrils.

Without thinking, my hands start to stroke Callie's hair; running my hands through the longer hair on the top of her head. As I start to twiddle my fingers through her hair, twisting it around my fingers around a small bunch of the soft brunette locks. I can tell that Callie is enjoying this as her body is noticeably relaxing into mine.

Though this has been an extremely relaxing evening, watching Orange is the New Black is making sitting next to Callie really hard because all I want to do is make out with her. I would want to do more than that, but we are nowhere near that in our relationship yet. But god I just want to kiss her. Since we first kissed all I have wanted to do is to have my lips on hers…

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Addie and Teddy packing stuff away "We're going to go to bed now" which causes me to chuckle because I know they won't be _sleeping_ together but it's still funny to think. I know Teddy likes Addie and since they've been getting closer Teds has been a lot happier. Making a mental note to talk to Teddy about Addie again and in more depth, I turn to face Callie and she starts to kiss up from my shoulder to the soft skin behind my ear. Throwing my head backwards, I let out a soft moan, as Callie continues to cover my neck with kisses.

Suddenly, we hear a bang and Callie jumps away from my neck, her cheeks flushed with colour. "Don't mind me" Addie smirks "You guys carry on, I just forgot my phone"

"Night Ads" Callie shouts after the red head as she runs up the stairs.

Both tipsy, we decide to head up to bed and I walk up ahead of Callie, making sure to wiggle my hips cause I know she's watching and I decided to wear pyjamas that weren't too revealing but emphasised my curves whilst keeping everything hidden.

As we reach Callie's bedroom, I can't wait any longer and I press my lips up against hers. As our kiss gets more passionate, shut her door and press her against it. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, we both moan into each other as our tongues meet as we taste each other. She tastes heavenly and I never want to stop kissing her.

Pushing herself away from the door, Callie guides me to her bed and as we sit down she takes control of the kiss and runs her hands up my neck and into my hair, grabbing fists and slightly tugging.

As we continue to kiss, I take back some of the control of the kiss and climb onto her lap. All I want to do is to touch her and feel her skin against mine but even though I may be tipsy I know that we aren't there yet.

"Baby" Callie says in between kisses "Even though I like where this is going, we need to stop. We're not ready. I'm not ready"

We slow down, peppering each other's face with light kisses. Once we've stopped kissing, she buries her head in my neck, her hair lightly tickling my face. "We should probably go to sleep sweetie" I whisper in her ear "Where am I sleeping by the way?"

"You can take my bed"

"I can't take your bed where will you go?"

"I'll go sleep on the sofa"

"Nonsense, either I take the sofa, or we share your bed. It is a double after all and I'm sure we can keep our hands to ourselves" I chuckle.

"I'm not having you sleep on the sofa, so we can share my bed" She says blushing.

"That works for me and I even promise to not steal all of the duvet!"

Giggling, Callie stands up awkwardly before excusing herself to the bathroom. As she goes past me, I swear I see a bulge through her pyjama bottoms which kind of scares me. But surprisingly it also makes me even more aroused than I already am. I've never been attracted to penis before but the thought of one on Callie doesn't put me off.

When Callie finally returns from the bathroom, we get under the covers and slowly shuffle towards each other. "Good night Calliope" I whisper.

"Good night Arizona" She whispers back, her voice thick with sleep which makes her sound adorable.

I wrap my arms around Callie she drifts off to sleep and she starts to snore lightly. I'm surrounded by her scent the last thing I think of before I fall asleep is Callie and how her lips and body feel against mine as I try and ignore the wetness in my underwear...

* * *

 _ **If you didn't see, I posted a smutty Halloween one shot as well as a one shot about how I think Calzona could have started to reconcile after the crash (which I might turn into a mini fic at a later date if I can find the time)**_ _ **Go check them out if you want!**_

 _ **Feel free to leave reviews and let me know if you'd like more one shots. I have plenty of ideas!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Paddling the Pink Canoe

**_Short smutty chapter for you all until I can finish the rest of their day (idk when that'll be up, uni is kicking my ass atm)_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it *blushes*_**

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

 _I look down to see Callie place a load of passionate kisses down the valley between my breasts, leaving bite marks as she words her way down to her prize. As she reaches her goal she starts to lick from my knee to my underwear, blowing as she does so, causing chills to run through my spine._

 _"Please" I whisper, moaning slightly._

 _"Please what?" Callie smirks, cocking an eyebrow at me._

 _"You know what Calliope" I moan as she begins to nip lightly at the skin on my inner thigh._

 _"Do I?" She says, proceeding to bite up my body before placing soothing kisses up my body, squeezing my breasts as she does so and rolling my nipple between her thumbs and forefingers._

 _"God Calliope" I say breathily "I need your mouth baby"_

 _"And where would you need my mouth?"_

 _"On my clit" I stutter "I need you to fuck me with your tongue"_

 _"Your wish is my command" she says before placing a contrasting, sweet kiss on my lips before placing her face in line with her prize before placing a delicate kiss on the curls on my mound before taking a long lick all the way up my slit._

 _I can't help but release a throaty moan as pleasure fills my body. When Callie's tongue makes contact with my clit, I can't help but squirm as she makes large sloppy circles, getting smaller with each rotation._

 _As her tongue continues to work wonders on my clit I feel one finger enter me, curling slightly as she does so. "Oh god" I moan in ecstasy "Add another finger" I struggle to get out as Callie continues to penetrate me as well as beginning to lightly bite my clit before running her tongue over it._

 _"As you wish" She says into my folds, so quiet I can barely hear but the vibrations from her words send extra waves of pleasure through my veins._

 _Adding another finger into me causes me to throw my head back in pleasure, my eyes rolling back as my orgasm approaches. As my moans get louder and louder I run my hands through her hair before gripping onto her short locks on the top of her head, locking her head in place. At the same time, I spread my legs wider and bring my knees up to my chest, allowing her better access._

 _"I'm about to cum" I barely whisper, my body in on the verge of orgasm. I feel Callie hum in response to my words and the pleasure completely overcomes me "Oh Calliope, I-I-I"_

Suddenly, my eyes shoot open. Looking around I realise I'm in Callie's room. In her bed. With Callie next to me. And I just had a dream about her going down on me and now I am unbelievably horny. I don't think I've ever been this turned on to be honest.

I'm pressed up against her and her scent is overpowering and just as I don't think things can get any worse, she stretches, pushing her gorgeous, voluptuous ass into me. The added pressure to my crotch almost pushes me over the edge, coupled with the sexy moan that comes out of her mouth I almost cum on the spot.

Taking a deep breath, I use all my strength to keep myself from coming undone with a sleeping Calliope next to me. Pulling myself carefully out of the bed as to not disturb Callie and more importantly not have what feels like one of the biggest orgasm of my life in the middle of her room.

Luckily, Callie's room is close to the bathroom and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see one! As soon as I enter the room I lock the door and wonder what I'm going to do. I can't just get myself off in their bathroom where everyone would be able to hear me, but I have to do something before I explode…

Without really thinking about what I'm doing, I strip off my pyjamas and stand naked in the bathroom, avoiding my reflection in the mirror so I can't see myself and see the shame on my face for what I'm about to do.

Stepping into the shower, turning it on, I run a single finger through my folds and am surprised at just how much wetness is there. As the water hits the bottom of the shower I start to tease myself, remembering how Callie had made me feel in my dream, as if it had actually happened. As I run a finger through my folds, gathering my wetness before bringing my digit to my clit and starting to make small circles.

The pressure builds quickly and I quickly lean back against cold tiles and insert a finger into my warm depths. "Oh Calliope" I whisper as the image of Callie going down on me fills my mind.

Warm water sprays down my body as my free hand squeezes my breasts and pulling lightly at my nipples, alternating between the two as the pleasure continues to increase. Adding a second finger only increases my pleasure exponentially and with one last curl of my fingers I cum so strongly I'm unable to speak as I mouth Callie's name.

Panting, I smell all the bottles in the bathroom to get the ones that smell like Callie before washing my hair and body. I feel like I'm rinsing away the evidence of my bathroom adventures, hoping no one will find out.

Once I'm clean and my breathing and heartrate has returned to normal, I climb out of the shower. Realising that I have no towel and I can't just put my pyjamas back on I look around for a solution. Picking the towel that I hope to god is Callie's, I quickly dry myself off before putting my shorts and t-shirt on, minus my underwear because they are completely ruined, before taking a deep breath and head back to Callie's room, hoping to come up with an explanation for why I had a shower in the morning without any towels…

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I open my eyes from probably the most peaceful sleep of my life, wrapped in Arizona's arms. Checking the time, I realise that though I have slept well, it is still early. I'm guessing because I'm not used to sharing a bed with someone.

As I shuffle around lightly, to try to return to sleep, I hear a moan from behind me causing me to stop moving around and my heart stop beating. Moaning louder this time, I feel Arizona press herself up against my back, her hard nipples brushing me through the fabric of our pyjamas.

 _Not now. Please not now._ I beg Maria. _Please go away, Arizona is RIGHT NEXT TO ME!_

Thankfully, Maria starts to calm down and I begin to doze off until Arizona moans again, but this time much louder. Just when I didn't think things could get any worse Arizona forms actual words. "Fuck me with your tongue" She moans out, still clearly asleep.

After that, there was nothing I could do to make Maria go away. The more Arizona squirmed in her sleep, moaning and groaning, the harder I got and I just couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, Arizona's sexy moans stop and she became silent. I pray that she is still sleeping cause I can't face her, especially when I'm as hard as a rock.

Out of nowhere I yawn and I can't hold it back, pressing my back against Arizona, trying to limit my movements as I stretch. After I've finished, she takes a deep breath and then gets out of the bed before heading out of the bathroom.

I roll over into the middle of the bed and Arizona's scent from the pillow fills my nose. I lie there, wondering what I should do until I hear the bathroom door shut. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as I try and calm myself down. That is, until I hear the shower start.

Hearing the shower start confuses me, why is she showering so early? I ponder that for a while until it hits me. It's highly likely that she is masturbating in the shower. My shower. Oh god.

Without even realising it, my hand works its way into my pyjama bottoms before taking hold of my length. Not quite believing that I'm about to do this with Arizona so close who could walk back in at any moment. I decide to pull my pyjama bottoms down so they are round my ankles, freeing my erection from the restraints of the material.

After taking one quick last look at my bedroom door, I shut my eyes and move my hand up and down my length, quickening the pace as I go on. As the pleasure increases, I move my hand faster and faster, creating friction that is so so so sweet.

As I raise my hips off the slightly bed, I imagine Arizona's hand on my length, pumping up and down as I join her in the shower, the warm water covering us with water as our breasts pressed against each other. I imagine what it would be like to have our hard nipples pressed against each other as she brings pleasure to my body.

Taking my free hand, I put it on my balls, squeezing them slightly, imagining the blonde's hand cupping and squeezing them. As the pleasure increases I take the hand that and slide it up my shirt, rolling my thumb and forefinger over my nipples before alternating between that and squeezing my breasts. I start to move my hips, complimenting the rhythm of my pumps. I throw my head back into the pillow, using the hand that had been on my breasts to drag the pillow Arizona was using and place it over my mouth to cover the moans I know I will release when I cum.

As I feel the pressure inside increase, I move my hand faster and faster until I get the release I have been waiting for. As my orgasm rushes through my, I release my load into my hand as I moan Arizona's name softly into the pillow.

Coming down from my high I remove the pillow from my face and now realise the situation I am in. My hand is covered in my cum and my pyjamas are around my ankles with my tissues on the other side of the room. Fuck.

As Maria returns to her relaxed state I awkwardly shuffle my trousers back up my legs with one hand. After faffing around for a couple of minutes I finally cover myself before getting up and wiping my hand clean. I throw the tissue into the bin, I rearrange the rubbish in it to hide my dirty tissue; as if I was hiding the shame of what I had done.

After sorting myself out, I climb back into the bed, trying to make it look as if I had been sleeping the whole time. Once back in the bed I hear the shower shut off and I shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep before Arizona comes back into the room so I don't have to face her because I know my face will go as red as a beetroot with embarrassment. As I relax into the bed my eyelids become heavy and my mind finally clears and sleep takes over...

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Please leave reviews - they make my day!_**

 ** _If anyone has any ideas for future chapters please feel free to PM me or leave a comment!_**


	18. Chapter 18 - You want to freeze what?

_**I'm glad that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter *wink wink***_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and / or leave reviews - it means so much to me and each time I get an email saying that someone has followed or favourited any of my stories or left a review it actually makes me smile! So a huge thank you!**_

 _ **A fair bit of dialogue this chapter so I hope you don't mind but it'll help move things with this story along and get more of an insight into peoples thoughts on events!**_

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

Opening my eyes for the second time today, the first thing I feel is Arizona's arm around my waist, holding me close. Her gentle snores are one of the most adorable things I've ever heard. Slowly, I wiggle myself out of Arizona's warm embrace and head to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, my breath hitches at the thought of what Arizona could have been doing in here a couple of hours earlier. There is the faint smell of my shampoo and my towels have been moved, which creates a warm, tingly feeling in my stomach.

Returning to my bedroom I head to my desk so I can have a quick drink before heading back to bed. As I turn around to join Arizona in bed again I spot something. Arizona's pants. Her red, lacy pants. My heart stops. They're on top of her pile of clothes and the crotch part is darker and if my limited knowledge of sex ed and talks with Addie are anything to go by, that is her arousal.

Oh my god.

She really must have got herself off in the shower and then washed herself after so it wouldn't seem so suspicious. Though it was around 6am and she has gone back to bed since.

Hurrying back into my bed before Arizona wakes up and sees me staring at her underwear, I slip back in next to her; the bed cold from where I haven't been in it. Wanting to be warm, I shuffle back into Arizona so her front is touching my back and I can feel her breasts through the back of my tshirt. I'm in heaven.

Turning my head around I take a sniff of Arizona's hair, still wet from her shower. It doesn't smell of her usual scent but having her smelling of mine is comforting and actually quite sexy. Pushing all thoughts of sex to the back of my mind, I turn my head back around to face away from her, I lie awake with my thoughts. Usually, my thoughts are clouded, as if my whole head is in a fog but now, they feel clearer than they have in years. I think back on the evening before and the freedom I felt. I wish I could have experienced that earlier in my life but there is no group of girls I would rather have spent my time with for my first all girls night in.

I'm brought out my thoughts by Arizona stirring next to me. "Callie?" She asks, her voice laced with sleep, which to be honest isn't helping the whole trying not to think of sexy things. I can't get all excited. Not again and especially not whilst she's awake.

"Morning" I say after turning over to face the sleepy blonde "Did you sleep ok?" I ask, deciding not to mention the fact that I am almost 100 percent sure that she masturbated in my bathroom this morning whilst I got myself off in my own bed. Probably not the best thing to mention, I don't want to seem like a total creep…

"I slept amazingly" She says, not quite looking me in the eye "Your bed is really comfy, I might have to spend more nights here" she chuckles before the realisation of what she's just said dawns on her face. "I mean, not that I'm going to stay here all the time. It's just that your mattress is so comfy and…" she rambles.

"Arizona" I interrupt, it doesn't matter. I know what you meant"

Brushing a golden strand off her face, I place a delicate kiss on Arizona's cheek before snuggling into her embrace. We lie with Arizona on her back with one hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair and me with one of my arms over her waist.

"Did you have a nice time yesterday?" Arizona asks, running her fingers through my hair which is one of the most relaxing things I've ever experienced and I all but melt into her embrace.

"It was honestly one of the best nights of my life" I smile, nuzzling myself into the crook of Arizona's neck.

"I'm glad" she replies, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

We lie there in silence, content with just holding each other.

Arizona starts to shuffle, causing us both to move until our positions are reversed. Now that Arizona is on top she places a kiss on my lips with her arms wrapped around me, holding my close to her.

"Smooth Robbins" I murmur against her lips.

"You love it"

"I really do" I say before reconnecting our lips.

This kiss is unlike any other we've shared before. We've had some passionate kisses and some timid ones but this is care free and gentle. We take our time exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other and savouring the experience of being close to each other in a relaxed state. This kiss isn't overly sexual, it's becoming more familiar with each other, creating a stronger bond.

Our lips are forced apart by a knock at the door and Addie asking me to come and make her pancakes. "Trust Addie to ruin the moment" I chuckle.

"I guess we'd better get up then, as much as I'd love to stay here" Arizona whispers into my ear before rolling off me and throwing on a dressing gown "Coming?" she grins.

"But the bed is so comfy" I whine, snuggling under the covers more, Arizona's scent filling my nose.

Suddenly, my whole body has gone cold as Arizona rips the duvet off my body leaving me exposed in my pyjamas. "Come on Calliope" she says, pouncing on top of me.

"Well I definitely can't get up and make you pancakes if you're on top of me silly"

Flipping us over, I mount Arizona and start to tickle her. "Stop Calliope" she can barely get out due to laughing. As she squirms underneath my I can't help but think what it would be like to have her underneath me squirming for a different reason. A hot, sexy reason. A reason filled with pleasure.

Shaking my head to remove those thoughts from my head, I continue to tickle Arizona. I'm enjoying this playful side to our relationship. Though we are obviously in the very early stages, we have already learnt so much about each other and I've never been so comfortable and care free with anyone before and it feels amazing.

"Oi Callie!" Addie calls, stopping my fingers on Arizona's skin. "Are you coming to make me pancakes? I'm hungryyyy" As I dismount her, she has a look of sadness in her eyes. After we get ourselves off the bed and ready to head downstairs, we share a short, sweet kiss and proceed to head downstairs.

This time is unlike the last time Teddy and Arizona were round for pancakes. Last time I felt I had to look as feminine and 'presentable' as possible. However, this time they know the thing that I had been hiding from them so I don't feel that pressure as much anymore. Arizona mentioned that Teddy had spoken to the rumours that she had heard and spoke to her about me and Arizona mentioned that she was more than accepting, just had a few questions.

"Nice of you two to join us" Addie smirks. As I walk past her on my way to the ingredients, I give her a playful smack over the head.

Once we've eaten what seems to be our body weights in pancakes, Arizona and Teddy have to leave to do some of their work. Both Addie and I hate this idea but we both know that if we asked them to stay over that we would get no work done whatsoever.

As soon as the two blondes have left and the front door is shut, Addie all but drags me into the sitting room. "So… What happened between you and Arizona after Teddy and I went up to sleep?"

"Just sleep?" I ask, arching my left eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm not like that" Addie protests "Not anymore at least… I promise! There's something really special about Teddy…"

"Well I want to know what happened before I tell you anything about me and Arizona"

"Ugh fine. What do you want to know?"

"What happened when you two disappeared before we started our girls night in?"

"Nothing!" She defends "I promise! We went upstairs after seeing you and Arizona asleep on the sofa. We sat on my bed and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I just wanted to push her against my wall and passionately kiss her. But I was good, didn't do anything to scare her or freak her out. I freaked out on her a bit about Mark's comment about us all in our underwear having a pillow fight. I freaked out. ME! I never do that around people I like, but I was so scared he'd offended or upset her. But she said everything was fine. Once she'd calmed me down and stopped me having a nervous breakdown she asked about you." She pauses, looking at me as if to gauge my reaction.

I smile at her. I knew this was coming and honestly, after last night and this morning I don't even think anything could ruin my mood; even the incident in the early hours of the morning. "Arizona had mentioned to me that she had spoken to Teddy about me so that's not surprising that she'd want to speak to you about me. Anyway, no trying to distract me I want to hear more about you and Teddy! Gimme the juicy details Montgomery!"

"Calm down Callie! Anyway, so she asked a bit about you, things about being trans and if she should do anything in particular. I think I managed to answer all her questions so hopefully everything will continue as it was. She was more worried than anything, she seemed terrified that she'd upset you or say the wrong thing, but I said to just treat you as she had been before. Then I hugged her to comfort her as she looked upset and it felt so good. Not the fact that she was upset but she smelt so good Callie. But then she fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her. I woke up before her and when she woke up she snuggled into me. I don't know if she was aware of what she was doing but it was one of the best things that has happened in my life. I lightly kissed her hair. I couldn't help myself! But after I did that she nestled into me more."

"Get your mind out of the gutter you dirty girl" Addie chuckles, swatting me lightly "We shared my bed and there was a bit of cuddling but nothing else. I need to talk to her soon because she drives me insane but in the best way possible. Enough about you, what about you and your blonde after Teddy and I went to bed? And don't you dare hold anything back from me" she says as we both chuckle.

"Not much really. Soon after you went upstairs and I swear she was moving her hips to tease me and when we got to my room, she pushed me against my door and kissed me!"

"OH MY GOD CALLIE!" she shrieks, shaking with excitement "What else happened? Tell me!"

"Well, if you'd just calm down then I could actually tell you what happened! Stop rushing me!"

"Ok well now you're just stalling!"

"I pushed her off the door and we ended up on my bed still kissing, and I swear it was the best thing I've ever felt! But I got us to stop cause we aren't there yet. Though I actually wanted to continue. I wanted it so badly Ads, but I know I shouldn't so I stopped it. I offered to take the sofa in case she wasn't comfortable sharing with me but we ended up sharing and I fell asleep in her arms"

"Seriously, you guys are adorable! But why do I feel like you're holding out on me?"

"Firstly, you keep jumping down my throat, so I don't actually get a chance to speak"

"Ok. I'll shut up just tell me everything"

"Everything?"

"Ooh that means juicy stuff happened" I cough in protest which makes her laugh "Ok I'm shutting up now"

"Ok so I woke up still in Arizona's arms and she was pressed against my back. The only thing wrong with it was that she was moaning. Not like yawning moaning, like… sexy moaning. I knew she was having a sexual dream cause she said… stuff…"

"Ooh what stuff" Addie cuts in.

"Jeez Ads, a bit personal. Not going to tell you that but it was clearly sexual. But she kept squirming against me as she continued to moan. I couldn't stop a yawn that had building up inside me and I basically rubbed my arse up against her and then suddenly, her moans stopped. Then she left the bed and I heard her enter the bathroom…"

"Oh don't stop now! Come on Callie!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not Teddy or Mark? No one?" As she nods, I continue "Well, I heard the shower going at like 5am so the only thing I thought she could be doing was masturbating. Oh, Maria was already the most excited she's probably ever been. So, once I heard the shower going, my mind couldn't stop racing and well… There's no way to put this delicately: I got myself off whilst still in my bed. Then I went back to sleep and when we both woke up at a more sensible time, we both didn't mention what happened. But we snuggled in bed, wrapped around each other and we kissed. But not like the kisses from last night. These were soft and so pure and ugh I feel I just NEED to kiss her again Ads. I'm actually addicted!"

Addie stares at me. It's not often my best friend is stunned into silence, but her face is an absolute picture! "Wow, that was a ride from start to finish! But I'm really happy for you Callie" She says having found her voice, pulling me into a hug.

"She makes me want thinks Ads. Things I never thought I'd want. I know it's stupid cause we've only known each other a couple of months but I think it's more the concept of feeling like I'm not broken and that someone can actually like me, romantically, without having to lie about who I am."

"What does she make you want?"

"I want to freeze some of my swimmers." I pause, looking at Addie, trying to read the expression on her face "I want to have kids in the future. I know some people can get others pregnant when on hormones and I know that I should have done this before I started them, but as it wasn't too long ago they should be ok." Addie opens her mouth to say something but doesn't "Ok, I'm not saying I want kids now. Or that I want to knock Arizona up or anything like that. All I want is the opportunity. I should have listened to you and Mark when you told me that I was loveable. But with all the stuff I was being told by my parents and by our church I couldn't shake off the feeling that I would be a horrible person if I ever had kids. But Ads, she makes me feel normal. Like I'm a good person. And it feels so good."

"I'm glad you've found someone Callie, even if it is in the very early stages. She seems good for you. But you'll have to talk to Mark about freezing your swimmers because I know absolutely nothing about the process of doing that so maybe discuss it with him when he finally wakes up. Who knows what or who he was doing last night! But, if you need me for anything then I promise I will be there for you."

"Thanks Ads" I pull her into an almost bone crushing hug "I love you. Thank you so much for being here for me through everything and for not judging me at all. It means the world"

"I love you too Callie" She places a friendly kiss on my cheek.

A few minutes later, Mark saunters into the room. "I was disappointed in the lack of pillow fighting when I came home last night" he chuckles.

"Stop being an ass Sloan" Addie hits him whilst smiling at me. "Right, I'm going to leave you two to talk whilst I shower."

"Sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Trust me Mark, you're not who I want to join me in the shower"

"You want Callie? Sorry Red, but she's taken. You missed your chance with that one!"

"Not Callie either you ass! Though no offence Callie, but there is a certain blonde I would kill to have with me…" she pauses, as if her mind has just taken her to where she would like to be "And not Arizona either before you say anything Sloan."

"Ooh maybe last night was much more interesting than I originally thought" Mark muses.

"Ugh" Addie exclaims in annoyance. "Right, I'm off to shower, I'll be back later to see what you two come up with" And with that, she leaves the room.

"What do we need to talk about? What do we need to come up with Callie? Are you ok? Did Arizona do something?" Marks panics.

"Don't worry Mark. Everything is fine. More than fine" I smile "More than fine"

"Oh really?" He smirks "What happened last night then"

"Nothing like that you pig. We aren't there in our relationship yet. I mean, last night was amazing, I had so much fun and we kissed loads and oh god, I was wonderful. But let's just say that Arizona ended up in the shower in the early hours of the morning and Maria was all excited, so I had to take care of her before Arizona returned. Breathe a word of this to ANYONE Sloan and I swear to god I will kill you. No joke."

"Wow sounds like your night went even better than anticipated" He chuckles. Before I can slap him for being a gross pig, he quickly changes the subject "Anyway, I'm assuming that this isn't what you wanted to talk about?"

"She makes me feel like I'm not broken. Like I'm not damaged goods. You know what my parents and the church back home said about everything, how if I lived as a woman; as myself, that I was going to hell. But for the first time in my life I can actually imagine my future with another person by my side. And I regret not freezing my swimmers before I started hormones. I've always wanted kids, but I never thought anyone would even like me for me as everyone back home treated me like I was a total freak. But I know that people can get people pregnant when on hormones but obviously I don't want a kid or even kids now! It's far too early in my life and our relationship! But, I have finally broken my mentality that I am a completely worthless, not to mention damaged, piece of shit. So, I want to freeze my swimmers. But I can't tell Arizona because I don't want to freak her out so only you and Ads can know about this ok?"

 **"** Wow Callie, that's a lot but I'm glad that see yourself how Ads and I have seen you since we've known you. I like Arizona and I'm really glad that she can bring confidence out in yourself and things like that. My laptop is under the table over there, so I'll go get it and we can have a look."

Mark gets out his laptop and starts searching places where you can freeze your sperm as well as somewhere that is LGBTQ+ friendly so hopefully I won't have a negative experience. Even though I regret not doing this before I started hormones, I probably wouldn't even be able to do it in Miami because my parents are so powerful. It was hard enough trying to start hormones due to my parents and their reputation and power over the city. I had to travel a couple of hours outside Miami just to be able to start taking them. Luckily it's easier now I'm in Seattle as I've found a good doctor and my levels have been increased so in that department, everything is going well. I just hope it hasn't affected my future of being able to have my own children…

"So, it looks like you can still make a donation, even after starting hormones. This place seems to be LGBTQ+ friendly and they even have a section on their website about being trans and making donations. Here's where you can book appointments. Did you want to do it now? You need a consult before you can make a donation and they check your count and make sure everything is healthy and working and then you can donate. I do have a question though, if people can get their partners pregnant when they are on hormones?"

"Well it's not a guarantee and I don't even know what my count is before I started hormones but sometimes, they don't affect your count and you can still get your partner pregnant. Does that make sense?"

"Ah ok that makes a lot more sense. So, do you want to fill in this form and book an appointment?"

Agreeing to do so I begin to fill in the form. It's surprisingly easy and not too personal. I have to put my biological sex down but there is a section on the form for me to put that that I'm a woman and use female pronouns. Just before I finish filling in the form, Ads comes back.

"That was a long ass shower" Mark smirks.

"Shut up Sloan!" Both Addie and I shout.

"I thought it best if you two discussed this by yourselves... I didn't want to interrupt. Plus, my hair needed washing so leave me alone!"

"Anyway" I say, before a battle breaks out between the two. "I've decided to book my first appointment, so I should be meeting with them in a couple of months"

"That's great news" She hugs me "I'm really happy for you"

"I can't believe you thought Arizona and I had sex last night Mark. I thought you knew me by now!" I can't believe him! I know he knows that I really like Arizona but I'm not suddenly going to suddenly be comfortable enough with my own body to be naked in front of someone, especially with Maria on show…

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that without talking to the two of us first" Mark chuckles.

"You guys want me to?"

"Of course. We want to make sure that you're being safe and protected" Addie says, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"And maybe I could even give you some tips on how to keep your lady satisfied" Mark winks.

"I'm sure I can work out what to do without your help thank you very much." I chuckle. Then I have an idea of how I can wind him up even more than saying I don't need help from him and his alleged skills "And if I need any help then I'm sure I can find some videos online to watch"

I can't help but laugh at Mark's face. Addie joins in with my laughter and I can't work out if Mark is turned annoyed at me turning down his help or if he's turned on at the thought of me using skills I've learnt through watching porn.

"Close your mouth Sloan and stop thinking about Callie's girl like that and let's actually help her with the issue at hand!" Addie says.

I finish the form and Mark and Ads check it over ensuring everything is correct before we all put our finger on the mouse and click submit all together. They've been with me through everything with me and have been supportive every step of the way, so it only seems right that they submit the next part of my journey with me.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to user alyssabrookes for giving me the idea of Callie finding Arizona's underwear ;)**_

 _ **A reason this chapter took so long was I was researching sperm freezing/donation for future use to try and make this as accurate as possible but I'm not sure how accurate I am being in regards to Callie being able to donate after being on hormones but thank god for artistic licence! (the place is made up and does not reflect a real place in Seattle)**_

 _ **Thoughts on Callie wanting to freeze some of her swimmers? I haven't seen any Calzona g!p or transgender fanfics that have explored this idea so I thought it would be interesting to do so.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Donation Centre

**_If I don't update anything before Christmas; I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas/holiday period and hopefully I'll update something before the new year!_**

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

It's now midway through December and my first term at university has almost come to an end. Well technically, it finishes after Christmas some time in late January but still; I am so close to having a break! I can't believe how quickly the time has gone!

Since the night spent with Arizona, Addie and Teddy, we have all hardly had any time to spend with each other due to deadlines for assignments which never seem to end! Luckily, I've got all of the ones done that I need to before we finish for Christmas. After Christmas I have my presentation with Erica and I am really dreading it. We've been working loads on our presentation and it's finished; I just need to work on presenting… I've been learning my lines, as it were, but I haven't started saying them out loud yet cause I know that it'll freak me out and I'm trying so hard not to start panicking too early.

I heard back from the sperm donation place, which was a lot faster I had thought but I can't believe it's actually happening. I still can't believe that I feel like this. Loved. Cared for. It's honestly the best feeling in the world and I've never been happier.

I'm heading to my first appointment when I get a message from Arizona which causes a smile to spread across my lips.

 **Arizona: Hey Calliope :D I'm sorry we haven't had much time to spend together outside of working. I honestly didn't think that we would have _this_ much work to do in our first term! But I've finally finished that last assignment, so I'm all done until the presentation! This isn't the best way to ask you but I popped round to yours, but Addie said you were out. Anyway, did you want to go out and do something? Just the two of us? Let me know xxx**

 **Callie: It would seem that Arizona Robbins is asking me out on a date ;) Sorry I wasn't there to see your beautiful face but I have an appointment. I'll meet you after, in our coffee shop? xxx**

 **Arizona: Appointment? Are you ok? Just let me know where and when to meet you – I miss your beautiful face! Xxx**

Panicking, Callie pauses, her fingers dancing over her keyboard as she contemplates her next move. Should she tell Arizona about what she was going to do? Would that put pressure on their relationship? They've only known each other for a little over three months and had been dating for less than that…

But then again, I don't know how I feel about keeping things from her. It almost killed me keeping the fact that I'm trans a secret, so I know that I should be honest. It's not like I'm telling her I want to have babies now. I just want that option in the future… Especially if I opt for bottom surgery at some point in my life.

 **Callie: I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. I can tell you about it later if you want. I miss your gorgeousness even more xxx**

I put my phone away and head into my appointment, filled with both nervousness and excitement.

During my appointment, I feel nothing but acceptance and respect from the doctor. She's really easy to talk to and uses words that aren't typically masculine such as donation and didn't make me feel bad about anything. I had to make a donation to check me for any diseases, which made me laugh as I've never gone further than kissing with someone. My donation is also going to be used to check my sperm count, but obviously in my situation I need to check that it's actually viable.

She asked me questions about why I wanted to do this and why I hadn't before I started hormones. As soon as she asked me this I panicked as I didn't want her to think that I was only doing this because of my new relationship with Arizona. But I was honest with her, telling her about my family and life back in Miami, the horrible words that people would say to me and what I was told by medical professionals. She was shocked at how people could lie to me so easily and apologised on their behalf for the lies they told me.

When I had to go into the donation room so that my sample could be tested, I had a real problem when actually making my deposit. I'm not used to masturbating as the touch of my own body makes me feel uncomfortable but that has increased since knowing Arizona. I mean, she's just so attractive and I can't stop thinking about her! It's not only her physical appearance that's attractive, but her mind and soul as well. She's the most amazing person that I've ever met.

When I made my deposit, I was suddenly felt really self-conscious doing this in a medical setting. On the rare times I do this, I'm surrounded by familiar items and I feel safe and secure, allowing me to be more relaxed. Luckily in here I have locked the door, but it still isn't as comfortable as I would like, so it takes me a while to even get Maria excited. It feels wrong thinking of Arizona as I do this, but I know that it's the fastest, as well as the most pleasurable, way to excite Maria. As soon as she's ready to go, I imagine Arizona with her hand wrapped around my length, pumping up and down repeatedly. In my mind, Arizona takes my length into her beautiful mouth and she licks up my length from the base to the tip before wrapping her delicious, rose coloured lips around the tip. She bobs her head up and down, her tongue swirling as she does so, her hand still pumping the base of my shaft. As soon as I imagine Arizona looking at me with her big, deep blue eyes I feel my orgasm approaching as she looks so god damn sexy looking up at me with her mouth and hand wrapped around my length, bringing my unimaginable pleasure. It's as if her hand is the one making me feel this way, instead of my own hand and imagination. The image of Arizona smirking up at me as she continues to pleasure me is the final push I need until I come undone and shoot my load into the cup provided to me.

When I hand the cup back to the doctor, I feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable even though she's made me feel nothing but comfortable. As the cup exchanges hands, to try and lighten the mood in the room, the doctor makes a joke about how if my sperm count is as high as the volume, then we have nothing to worry about! Though she says that sperm count can sometimes take a while to lower when being on hormones, but she might just be saying that to make me feel better. But as long as I can make a successful deposit, I'm alright with it being high. At least the hormones are making me more confident in my body cause I'm starting to develop the characteristics I desire.

Heading out of the appointment, I have a smile on my face as I pull out my phone to call Arizona. "Calliope!" I can hear the smile on her face through the phone "How was your appointment?"

"It went well, I think. Just got to wait for the results and then I'll see where I go from then" I try and avoid saying out right what it was for. If she wants to know, I want to tell her face to face. "Anyway, I'm out now so did you want to head to our coffee shop? If you leave fairly quickly, say the next 10 minutes or so, then we'll arrive around the same time."

"I'll just get out of bed and throw some clothes on and head out" she says flirtatiously, and I can't help but think of Arizona sitting in her bed in her pyjamas. Looking cute and sexy at the same time in her floral booty shorts and pale pink vest top. She sent me snapchats in them a couple of nights ago as we were talking, and the image has been imprinted into my mind and may or may not have been a source of a fantasy that night…

"You still there, Calliope?"

"I am, sorry. Just got lost in my own little world." I reply, my cheeks rushing with colour.

"Oh, I bet you were" I can hear the smirk in her voice and I know what she's most likely onto me which keeps the blush on my cheeks.

"Come on then, I can't hear much movement on your end. I'll end up being there ages before you and I'll order myself an extra slice of cake or something before you even arrive!" I say, attempting a flirty voice.

"Oh you wouldn't dare, Calliope" she says, chuckling.

"Oh I would Arizona"

"Right, well I'm hanging up so I can get ready because you are not going to get some of that delicious cake before I do. See you in a bit!"

Before I can even respond, she's hung up on me.

I plug in my headphones, start my music and pick up my pace as I head towards the café.

Fifteen minutes later and I arrive at the coffee shop door. As I start to open the door I spot Arizona in the distance who spots me and starts running towards me. I move back out of the doorway and wait for her to reach me "Calliope!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a big hug, burying her head into my neck. "I've missed you" She whispers before moving her face out of the crook of my neck and kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I've missed you too" I murmur against her lips, bringing her into another kiss.

As our lips dance together, pure joy rushes through my body. I can taste Arizona on my tongue as well as her lip gloss, which I think might be strawberry. Regardless of if I am accurate about the flavour; she tastes delicious.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably go inside and maybe we can continue this later…" She trails off before giving me a wink and taking my hand and leading me in to the coffee shop.

After we order, we sit in the corner that we always do; secluded from the world as if we are wrapped in our own little bubble.

"When are you going home for the holidays?" Arizona asks, sipping her hot chocolate, proceeding to get marshmallow on her nose.

Leaning forwards, I scoop the marshmallow off her nose. I'm close enough to see the pale freckles that are sprinkles over her cute little nose. Before I can even bring the finger to my lips to lick off the offending cream, Arizona grabs my hand and sucks my finger into her mouth, almost taunting me. I think I actually just dies and went to heaven. The way her tongue swirls around my digit I can't help but wonder just how good that would feel around my length...

I shake my head, removing the thoughts. Arizona gives me a wink before releasing my finger with a pop. I can't help but stare at her.

"So, when are you going home for Christmas?" she asks, trying to diffuse the tension between us. I can tell she wants to discuss my appointment as she sounded genuinely concerned when I said I had a doctor's appointment. Despite this, I can see that she doesn't want to be the one to bring it up. So, I guess this one's on me.

"Oh, I'm not going home for Christmas. I'm staying here."

"Why not?" she asks, sadness filling her eyes.

"Well, I'm not exactly welcome at home looking like this." I say, moving my hands up and down my body. "So, instead of hiding who I really am and getting treated like complete crap… Anyway, when are you going home?"

"I'm so sorry Calliope. Does this mean you'll be spending Christmas alone?" I nod.

"I leave next Monday, so a week from now. And I'm there until midway through January. Back with plenty of time for preparation for the presentation."

"I'm sure you'll have an amazing time" I say, though my voice is tinged with sadness. I can't blame Mark and Addie for wanting to go home. Though Addie doesn't have the best relationship with her parents, she still has to go home to 'maintain the Forbes – Montgomery' image, whatever that means. I just wish I didn't have to be alone for Christmas. I may not see eye to eye with my family, but Christmas has always been an important part of my year. I still believe in God, though the churches back home were less than accepting of me.

Arizona lightly taps my arm, once again breaking me out from my thoughts. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Just thinking… About my family and what I'm missing. I also need to try and find a church that I can go to here. Back home, they weren't accepting but I'm sure I can find on here. I'd like to find a place where I can pray and discuss things with people who believe what I do."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure that you will find somewhere like that here. There has to be somewhere."

"I'll have a look once everyone has gone for Christmas. It'll be nice to do when I'm alone and can have time to think and to reflect."

We sit in silence as we eat our cake, occasionally moaning at the taste.

Until almost out of nowhere, Arizona speaks "Did you want to come and visit me? Whilst I'm back home?"

"Like… Meet your parents?" I hesitantly ask.

"I guess. But more to spend time with me as based on what you've said, you'll be spending most of the holiday alone and well, I'd like to spend more time with you. I can show you where I spend my high school years when my parents were able to get us to stay in one place for more than a year at a time. There's a great diner where I used to go every week with my friends."

"Would your parents be ok with me even coming around the holiday season?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. My parents know we're dating and I'm sure they'd love to meet the girl who has their daughter so happy." She smiles.

"Wait?" I panic. "They, know about me? Like, about… me?"

"They know you're name and that you make me really happy. That's all. I know what your freaking out about and I haven't told them that. I didn't think it was important."

I release a breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding in. "Thank you. I know your parents were accepting of you being a lesbian, but your dad was in the marines and that scares me. He might not take so well to me considering he didn't raise me. Hell, my parents raised me and they don't accept me. How can I expect anyone else's parents to. Mark and Addie's parents called me Callie and used female pronouns but that's only because Mark and Addie made them. But I don't think that they truly accepted me, just tolerated me."

"I'm sure my parents would have no problem with the fact that you're transgender, but if they do have a problem then they're stupid. You're amazing. It's unfair for people to judge you based on one aspect of your life."

"Thank you. I don't think I realised how much I needed to hear something like that."

"It's true though." She pauses "So, will you come and visit?"

"Of course. I'd love to spend more time with you" I shuffle round so we are sat closer to each other.

Deciding that it's better to tell Arizona about the appointment now, rather than to wait until she somehow finds out and gets upset with me for keeping secrets. We've discussed parts of my transition and the hormones I've been taking, so keeping this to myself seems wrong. It means a lot to me that Arizona has been interested in my transition, it makes it easier to open up to her about certain things in my life. It also makes me more comfortable around her knowing that she knows what my body is going through.

"Did you want to know about my appointment?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady as I can feel it starting to shake.

"If you feel comfortable about it. I don't want to put any pressure on you"

She takes my hand, running her thumb up and down it in a comforting fashion.

"I do want you to know. I'm just scared." She opens her mouth to talk but I continue "Please don't speak. Just let me talk. Ok?" She nods, squeezing my hand "So today, my appointment was with the fertility clinic." Arizona says nothing, just watching me, a slight smile present on the edge of her lips. "I went because I wanted to freeze some of my…" I pause "sperm" I whisper. There is no reaction on Arizona's face, so I continue "Before I came to university, I felt unlovable. My family don't respect me and neither did my peers at school; obviously excluding Addie and Mark. But since meeting you, as well as being friends with Teddy and Erica that has changed.

I've always wanted children, but I was told that I was a freak and broken so I didn't believe that I would find someone who likes me… Romantically… For me… So, I decided to freeze my swimmers so if I decide later in life that I want children, then I can have my own. I didn't tell you beforehand because I was worried that you'd think I was moving too fast or stuff in our relationship. But, I just wanted the possibility of having kids. I don't even know if I can have them yet but at my next appointment I should know" I finish rambling and take a deep breath.

"It's alright Calliope" she says, a smile wide and bright on her beautiful face. "I understand why you kept this a secret, but don't worry. I'm not scared. I'm not going to run. It's not like you're saying you want to get me pregnant now or anything." She chuckles. "Is that everything?"

"Yes. Thank you for being so amazing with everything. It means the world to me" I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"It's more than alright. Now that we've finished our drinks and cakes, how about we go back to mine and we can maybe we could continue the kissing we started earlier…" She trails off, she whispers into my ear before nibbling at my earlobe, causing an involuntary moan to be released from my mouth. Luckily the café is empty apart from us and the staff are on the other side of the room so no one heard.

"I like that idea very much. I whisper, kissing behind her ear. "I suggest that we go back very quickly"

* * *

 _ **I originally wasn't having Arizona finding about Callie's... donation... until later on in the story but this just sort of happened and it seemed to flow so oops! Hopefully it doesn't seemed rushed or anything.**_

 _ **Thoughts on Callie going to visit Arizona after Christmas? Genral thoughts?**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Secret Shopping

**_In response to some comments on the previous chapter, Callie and Arizona have only been dating a few months so I feel that it would be unrealistic for them to spend Christmas together with Arizona's family. Mark and Addie are going to go home for Christmas because they are still close with their parents and I feel like Callie wouldn't want to impose on them. Obviously she isn't going to go home to her parents so she's spending Christmas alone._**

 ** _Not sure how often my updates will be - exams and assignments and all that fun stuff... But writing keeps me sane!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for over 200 reviews! It means the world!_**

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

"Hey Arizona?" Teddy asks as we sit catching up on American Bake Off "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Teds. What's up?" I pause the television and shuffle round to face her properly.

"Please don't interrupt, just please let me get this off my chest, it's been building up inside of me, especially since we had that girl's night in. You know how I said close to the start of the term that I felt an attraction to Addie. Like, every time she's around me, my heart flutters and I actually want to push her up against a wall and kiss the pants off her. Before the girl's night when you and Callie were asleep on the sofa, we went upstairs and spoke about Callie and then she hugged me and I basically melted into her embrace. We fell asleep with me in her arms, but I swear that I felt her place a kiss on the top of my head. And then the night of the girl's night after we went to bed we were tipsy and giggly, we were tired so we got into our pyjamas and spooned on her bed. Her scent was everywhere and it was like I was absolutely plastered. I want to find out if she feels this way. She seems to be flirting with me but I can't work out if she's just being friendly or not. I know she's bisexual but that doesn't mean she likes me. She's so amazing and wonderful and I'm just… well… me… How on earth do you work out if a girl is flirting with you or just being friendly? Ugh, this is so frustrating.

"From what Callie has said, Addie likes you too."

"OMG REALLY?!" Teddy says before I can even continue. "What did she say?"

"If you'd let me speak Teds" I chuckle "I'd be able to tell you"

"Sorry, I'm just really anxious"

"Come here" I say, pulling Teddy into a hug.

"I know this is scary, trust me. I've been there, having these confusing feelings. But from what I've seen about how Addie acts around you I'd say she is flirting." Teddy smiles "Do you think you could talk to Addie about how you feel? I don't want to pressure you but if you definitely would like to date her, or just push her up against a wall and make out or whatever you want to do. Then talking to her would be the way to go"

"I do want to push her against the wall, but I also want to date her. I want to hold her hand and take her on cute dates. I want to go on long walks and snuggle up against her whilst we watch films, sharing soft kisses. But then I also want to fuck her so hard and claim her as my own. When I see people flirt with her when we're out I want to punch them and tell them to back off…"

"Well, since Christmas is coming up why don't you wait until the new year to talk to her? Hasn't she already gone home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, she left yesterday morning" Teddy says sadly. She pauses before whispering "I already miss her"

"Ok, so how do you feel about telling her after the new year?"

"That sounds good. I can work out what I'm going to say and can prepare myself for doing it."

"You could always try flirting with her when you talk over the holidays, see what her response is. Start lightly and then get more direct?"

"Ooh, I like that idea. Hopefully she returns my affections though… Or I'll be really embarrassed…"

"Well, I'll help in any way that I can or just being there. I've never seen you like this Teds, she must really mean a lot to you"

"More than you know" she smiles before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Anyway, enough about me, how are things going with you and Callie?"

"Ugh, they're going so well" I respond, almost dreamily "We're taking things slow, you know… physically… but it's nice getting to know her and develop a deep connection with her. I love spending time with her and she's honestly the nicest person I've ever met; no offence! Every time I'm around her I can't help but smile. She intoxicates me, consumes my every thought."

"We have it bad, don't we?" Teddy says, chuckling

"We really do, don't we" I laugh.

"How are you going to cope not seeing her over the holidays? You get mopey when you don't see her over the weekend because you both have work to do, even though you constantly text, snapchat or video call."

"It'd going to be hard but she's coming to visit for new year so she isn't alone for all of the holiday. Plus, I know I'll miss her loads so this way I have something to look forward too."

"Oh my god, that's so sweet! I know you said that you're taking things slowly… sex wise… But how are you feeling about Callie and her… appendage?"

"Really Teds? You're going with that." I punch her shoulder playfully.

"But really, how are you feeling about that? I've seen how you get about penises…"

"I'd be lying if I wasn't scared. But we've been cuddled up at times and I don't know if It's my mind playing tricks of if it's actually real, but I can swear I've felt it against my leg or when she's passed me sometimes. But it doesn't actually scare me as much as I thought it would. The thought of Callie naked is just so sexy. I think it's more to do with the fact that it's Callie. I've spent a lot of time thinking about it and coming to terms with the face that I'm attracted to someone who has a penis. But I don't care; I like Callie too much to not want to date her." I stop, taking a huge breath.

"Thinking about it, huh?" Teddy says with a wink and a nudge.

"Not like that you pig!" But I know I'm blushing. I have thought about Callie like Teddy is implying, on more than one occasion. It makes me embarrassed to even think that I've thought about Callie whilst I've masturbated. Thinking of Callie in various positions going down on me, her tongue and fingers playing with my clit, her fingers pressing the pleasure spot inside me and even sometimes I've imagined her fucking me with her penis, spreading pleasure throughout my body as she fucks me into oblivion, to try and get myself more accustomed to the idea which was difficult at first but as I took more time to focus on Callie, not just her extra part. It feels weird saying or thinking that, but I have got myself off thinking about her.

"Oh my god, you've so thought about her, haven't you?" Teddy smirks.

"So what if I have?" I counter back defensively. "But seriously" I pause, taking a deep breath before continuing, though I'm shaking slightly "What do I do when that time comes? Like… I know my way around a vagina but a penis… I have absolutely no idea…"

"Do I need to give you a safe sex talk?" Teddy says, a teasing tone to her voice. "Give you some tips from my extremely limited knowledge of penises and how to make the person that owns it feel good?"

"I know you're joking but it would actually mean a lot if you would do something like that. I feel like a virgin all over… I don't know what I'm doing…"

"If you won't want my help, you could always watch some porn or read some erotic fiction?"

"That feels impersonal and I feel that talking to you would be more help instead of watching people or reading about them going at it. And I'm scared. Scared of what it will feel like. How my body will react. I really like Callie, like I _really_ like her, but I'm just apprehensive about the whole thing…"

"How about you get yourself a dildo to get more of an idea into what it will feel like?"

"TEDDY!" I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks "I can't believe you actually just suggested that!"

"Why?" Teddy says in mock offense "It's practical advice. That would help you to get more comfortable with the idea of intercourse with a penis."

"Ok, when you put it like that" I say carefully "It makes more sense and sounds better. But if I were to do this, how am I meant to know what um… size… to get?"

"Get multiple sizes? It's not that hard Arizona!"

"I need to go and have a shower but I'll think about it."

"And by shower… you mean actually shower or think about Callie and enjoy yourself?"

"And on that note; I'm going. But serious Teds, I might take you up on your offer of tips and tricks or whatever you said. And I'm really happy that you're going to tell Addison about how you feel and I really hope that it goes well. I'm rooting for you two!"

And with that, I walk out of the sitting room and head upstairs for my shower. As I wash my body, I think about what Teddy said. Could I really buy a variety of sizes of dildos to prepare myself, for when we end up having sex? Thinking about it logically, it does make sense but it also feels naughty.

Deciding its worth a look at least, once I'm dressed in my pyjamas and settles into bed later that evening, I take out my laptop and start my search. Now, I already have a vibrator in my top draw that I bought when I turned 18, but it's nothing fancy and I've never had anything artificial inside me

There are so many different types of dildo on this website. Realistic, non-realistic, large, small. After an hour of searching I realise I've added five dildos into my shopping basket, ranging from the smallest I could find, at 4 inches, to 8 inches; one at each inch. They had bigger ones but those ones actually made me feel sick inside at how huge they were. I know that the average penis is around 5 inches when erect. But from what I've seen, Callie is bigger than that so I want to make sure that I'm as prepared as possible.

Luckily I've got some money saved up and I think this is a good use of it. I want to be as prepared as possible for when we decide to sleep together. I want to know what I'm doing and I want to make Callie feel as good as she makes me with a single smile.

Entering my bank details into the website I select delivery to get here just before I go home for Christmas. Hopefully it arrives before I go or that'll be awkward to explain. I pop my laptop back onto my desk and send Callie a good night text before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep…

* * *

The day before I leave to go home for Christmas and my parcel has still not arrived, causing me great anxiety. I knew it was risky ordering them this close to Christmas, but I just couldn't wait to order them!

Callie and I arranged for her to come over so we could exchange presents and spend one last bit of time together before I leave. Callie isn't meant to come over for at least half an hour but I'm already impatient. I don't want to not see her for over a week, which I know is needy but she brightens up each day. I put a lot of thought into her present and I wish I could be with her when she opens it but we agreed to wait until Christmas day to open them as I have a thing about not opening presents before Christmas day thanks to my dad.

Deciding to start an old American Bake Off episode to pass the time before Callie comes over I settle myself on my bed under my duvet with my laptop wedged in comfortably. Thankfully this works and before I know it Callie is texting me to let her in.

I move as if I had been shot out of a cannon ball being shot from a cannon and practically fly out of my room and down the stairs. Throwing the front door open I spot Callie and throw my arms around her neck and jump, wrapping my legs around her waist.

"Woah!" Callie exclaims as she somehow manages to not drop me as I nuzzle my face into her neck, inhaling her scent as if I'm imprinting it to memory for the time we will spend apart. "Are you ok?" she asks, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm just going to miss you" I admit meekly, almost ashamed at my confession. I hide my face behind my hair, still in the warmth of the crook of her neck so she can't see the blush that has flushed my cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you too Zona but we still have the rest of today…" she trails off when she sees that I've turned to face her with a shit eating grin on my face. "What?"

"You called me Zona" I say as I release my limbs from being wrapped around her body before picking up her bag and taking her hand in my other as we head into the house away from the cold.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. My whole life I've been called Ari or Arizona. No one called me Zona but I like it. Especially the way you say it" She smiles and I place a kiss on her cheek before running up the stairs to my room, dragging her behind me.

As we settle on my bed, arms wrapped around each other, our bodies melting together as one. "I really am going to miss you" I whisper into Callie's ear, kissing her ear and down her neck, which causes Callie to shiver slightly as my lips touch her caramel skin. "Which I know is silly because we aren't apart for more than two weeks…"

"It's not silly at all. I'm going to miss you too. But, you've got your family to spend time with and you said brother is back for a few days from basic training so you can catch up with him and you'll have an amazing time"

"You're right. I do miss Tim so much but I know he's off doing what he wants to do with his life. Even if I worry about him all the time, I know he's off saving people but I don't want him to come back in a box…" One night when Callie and I were sitting on the sofa I told her about Tim, and how he'd dropped out of university to join the marines to be like our father. He hadn't been enjoying university and decided to sign up to give his life a purpose. I told him that he could find something else that he could do that didn't involve the possibility of him getting himself blown up. But we talked for hours about his reasons and how it made me feel and I can see why he did it. Even if I'd still rather he stayed safe.

"I know you're worried about him but he's going to be saving people and protecting the country. And from what you've said about him he's brave and I'm sure that he will be fine. But now you can spend the time off he has together and I'm sure all your worries will be forgotten" She says, pulling me closer into her embrace.

"I really wish he was staying long enough for you to meet him when you come to visit. He'd love you."

"Do you think so?" She whispers, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"I know so. You both have a similar sense of humour and I'm sure that he would tell you loads of stories from when we were younger if you asked him to! He loves to embarrass me!"

"Well, I'll just have to meet him next time, won't I?" One arm slips up my body until her hand is stroking my hair, twiddling it between her fingers. I melt even more, if that is even possible, into her embrace and close my eyes…

The next time my eyes open it is an hour later and it is because I really need to go to the bathroom. Callie is next to me, her arm still around me with the opposite hand wrapped up in my hair. I gently remove myself from the warmth of her body, which does cause her to moan in complaint in her sleep, before heading off to use the toilet.

When I re-enter the room, Callie is partially awake, her eyes heavy from the sleep. "Did we really just fall asleep?" She grumbles, stretching her limbs out as an adorable yawn comes out of her mouth.

"I don't know why you're complaining! I was very comfy!" I say, which causes Callie to chuckle. I pick up my Christmas present for Callie before sitting back on the bed. Once I've sat down I press my lips against Callie's and run my fingers through my hair. Before things get too heated, I pull away, much to the disappointment of the both of us.

Before Callie can complain that our lips have parted, I place her Christmas present in her hands. "Merry Christmas Calliope" and a smile spreads across her lips.

"Thank you Zona" she says before placing a kiss on my cheek before leaning over me to get her bag off the floor, giving me a slight view down her t-shirt. I see her gorgeous caramel skin in contrast with her bright red lacy bra that emphasises the curves of her breasts which causes me to subconsciously lick my lips which luckily Callie doesn't see. She moves back to her sitting position, so my delicious view is obstructed.

"Merry Christmas Zona" she places a beautifully wrapped parcel in my hands with a smile. "I know we aren't opening our presents until Christmas day, but I really hope that you like it"

"I'm sure that I'll love it, whatever it is. Because it's from you and-"

Before the words are even out of my mouth, Callie's lips attach themselves to mine and she pushes me up against the wall, straddling my lap as she does so. She's become so much more dominant since our first kiss and I'd be lying to say that I didn't love it.

Her hands roam my hair, pulling slightly, a complete contrast from her gentle actions earlier. As she tugs at my hair, electricity jolts through my body which only intensifies when Callie deepens the kiss by opening her mouth. I reciprocate her actions and our tongues dance together, as if they were creating their own language that only we can understand.

My hands wander carefully down to her hips and I gently warp my fingers around her flesh, squeezing lightly. Callie seems to enjoy the sensation of my hands on her, moaning slightly at my touch. She removes her lips from mine and reattaches them to my ear. Biting down lightly on my ear, my heart rate increases as a wave of pleasure shoots through me, causing me to throw my head back allowing her better access to my neck which she hurriedly makes use of.

She places delicate kisses down my neck before replacing the areas where she kissed with small bites, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to increase the pleasure shooting through my body. As her teeth nibble at the pale skin on my neck, I release a loud moan which seems to encourage Callie in her actions.

Our lips reconnect and Callie seems to be gaining more confidence as we continue to kiss, our tongues dancing and hips starting to grind against each other. We move slowly at first, the friction created barely noticeable, teasing me oh so deliciously.

Callie's hands snake up my back, carefully yet hungrily grabbing at my flesh through the thin fabric of my t-shirt, sending shivers through the length of my body.

Following Callie's actions and courage to move forwards, I slip my hands under her t-shirt so my hands are touching her honey coloured skin which is the smoothest thing I've ever touched. As soon as my hand touches her skin, a spark shoots through my body. I hope Callie can feel it too.

The movement of our hips builds momentum and I can feel moisture start to collect in my underwear. Though we are fully clothed and each other's bodies are almost completely unexplored but I have never been affected by someone else's body like this. No one has ever turned me on like Callie does.

As our bodies move as one, our pace slow and our movements still filled with a little bit of hesitancy, I can feel Callie harden slightly against my thigh as our bodies come together. I feel her pull back slightly as a result but I remove my hands from her hips and place them around her body, preventing her from pulling away and letting her know that I am more than ok with what is currently happening.

Pulling Callie closer on top of me, our kiss deepens and her teeth bite at my lips. Hands begin to wander, mine grazing over Callie's clothed stomach and Callie's grabbing at my hips as if to steady herself.

Our actions are abruptly stopped by a loud knock at my door causes us to jump apart, Callie quickly covering herself with the duvet to hide her excitement in her trousers as Teddy walks into my room.

"Oh, hello Callie!" Teddy says brightly, a slight smirk present on her lips which I can assume is due to her knowing what we've been up to. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh crap, is that the time?!" Callie says, her face becoming flushed "I promised Mark I'd teach him how to cook some of the things he has to make on Christmas day for his family lunch."

"As much as I'd love to stay for dinner, I have to teach Mark not to burn the house down!"

"Ok then, It was nice to see you Callie and I hope you have a merry Christmas and we must all get together after the new year!" Teddy says, quickly wrapping her arms around Callie in a brief hug before heading out of the room, giving me a quick wink on her way past me.

Turning to face Callie, the smile falls from my face as I know that I won't see her beautiful face for almost two weeks. I pull our lips together and try to express everything that I'm feeling with my lips.

Pulling away, Callie and I look at each other, our eyes locked and it was as if our souls were connecting in that moment. "I'd better get going" she whispers sadly.

"If you must" I respond quietly, taking her hand in mine, squeezing it slightly.

Callie picks up the present I got her and still holding my hand. Before we leave the room, I spot Callie's hoodie that she had taken off before we got onto the bed tucked under my duvet with just the sleeve poking out. Deciding not to mention this so that I can sneak her hoodie away with me as some sort of comfort, though that feels pathetic to me, we walk out of the room and head down the stairs to the front door.

"So, I guess this is goodbye until I come and visit?"

"It's goodbye in person. We will still talk through our phones. Maybe you can even write me a letter" I chuckle.

"Maybe I will" she chuckles back, her laughter a heavenly sound to my ears. I try and savour every note of that beautiful laugh to keep with me whilst we are apart.

"I'll see you soon" She whispers, pulling me into yet another hug.

"It won't be too long. It'll fly by and we will be reunited and I promise you as many kisses as you want" I say with a wink "But here's one for the road" I say before crashing our lips together for the last time before Christmas.

"Well… I look forward to seeing you after Christmas even more now with the promise of as many kisses as I want." She says with a huge grin on her face before releasing me from her warm embrace. She turns around and starts walking towards the gate before running back up to me and placing a quick kiss on my lips before smiling and running out of the gate and back to her house. As she moves away from me I watch her, my gaze fixated on her as she moves.

* * *

 _ **I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas if you celebrated and that 2019 is good to you!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Christmas Holidays - Part 1

**_A Muppet's Christmas Carol is the best Christmas film and you can't change my mind!_**

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

After I got home from Arizona's, I realised that I had left my hoodie over there. I'm not stupid, I assume Arizona hasn't returned it so she can wear it as she seems to love wearing my clothes. I wouldn't complain though, seeing her in my clothes does something to me; making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Plus, when she wears them, she looks adorable with the sleeves falling past her hands and the jumpers or shirts reaching her knees.

The day after Arizona left, a parcel arrived for her. I rang her and when I told her that something had arrived for her, I swear I heard her gulp. That's made me really curious as to what is inside. I've given it a small shake but that hasn't helped me work out what's inside. After shaking it, I felt bad as it's not my parcel, but I can't help but be nosey.

Being alone in the house is so lonely. Everyone has gone home for Christmas and I didn't think I'd miss them this much, especially Arizona. I've never missed someone as much as I miss her now.

Though I am alone, I am not regretting spending Christmas here instead of going home in the slightest. Yes, I am by myself, but I am able to be myself. There is no one calling me by a name that isn't mine or telling me to act a certain way. I'm free.

Today is Christmas day and I've got my whole day planned out. I got to sleep in and have a long shower because there was no one there to steal the hot water. Through online research, I've found an LGBTQ+ friendly church so once I'd eaten my breakfast, I headed off to a Christmas day service. This church was much more relaxed than the one I attended in Miami and everyone was much friendlier and more welcoming. Back home, church was a place where my parents would insist that we all look our best, showing off to everyone; instead of going there to pray and spend time with the people who live near us.

I was practically shaking when I stepped inside the church, though part of that was shivering due to the cold. But when I entered, I was greeted by a friendly woman who asked my name, which caused me to have an internal freak out in case I didn't pass. When she heard my name, she complimented me and introduced me to a few people around my age to sit with.

When the service was over, I felt filled with joy. I'm not the most religious person in the world but I do believe in God and growing up transgender did strain my faith, thinking I couldn't believe in God and by myself. God was the main reason that my parents don't accept me, so I guess it left a negative impression. But going today has given me a new perspective on things

As well as the church, I've found a local LGBTQ+ support group which is only a ten minute walk from my house which I'm going to try and start attending next year. Everyone of my friends are really supportive but it would be really nice to meet people like me.

I sit in front of the television and watch A Muppet's Christmas Carol whilst I cook my roast. It's been my favourite Christmas film since I was little. Wrapped up in my blanket with a hot chocolate I get transported into the film, singing along with the songs word for word.

Just as I'm about to take a bite of a crispy roast potato, my phone rings. Confused, I run to find it, thinking it's Arizona calling me earlier than planned, or maybe Mark or Addie. When I see who is calling, my heart stops and I'm pretty sure that the colour drained from my face. Picking up my phone, I take a seat; stopping my legs from giving up from underneath me.

The phone stops ringing and I'm left in silence. What feels like forever passes before it starts ringing again. Knowing I can't ignore it forever, I take a deep breath and press accept call.

"Andreas?" I hear my father say, and my whole world comes crumbling down around me, I haven't heard that name since I left Miami in the end of August and hit hurts like hell. Feeling as if a knife has been plunged into my chest, I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes daddy?" I can barely whisper, my voice trembling.

"Your mother has been asking why you haven't come home for Christmas" He says, straight to the point as always, not even a 'Merry Christmas, how are you?', not that I'm complaining, I want this conversation to be as short as possible.

"You know why Daddy…" I hesitate, not wanting to get into this now.

"But Andreas, it's Christmas" he says, the knife in my chest being twisted with each word. "And Christmas is a time of family. Marcus and Addison are back, we spoke with their parents. Why would you choose to spend Christmas alone instead of with your family?"

"Because you don't accept me for who I am" I say, my voice building with confidence. At my words I can hear him scoff and see his eyes rolling back in his head.

"I thought you'd be too old for this dress up Andreas, you know it's not natural and God will punish you for it if you don't change your ways."

"It's not a phase!" I practically shout down the phone, anger bubbling up inside me like a pot about to boil over. "I've felt like this my whole life and now that I'm at university I can be myself. I'm free daddy and I'm happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy mijo" he says sadly "But I need to see you in heaven. How can I live knowing that I won't see my son in heaven?"

Calming myself, I take a deep breath before speaking "That's because you don't have a son. You have two daughters." I say bravely. I'm not used to arguing with my dad, we just ignore issues, but I can't cope with this treatment any more. I've had enough.

"Your mother gave birth to a handsome son and a beautiful daughter and nothing you do will change that Andreas" he says sternly. "I'll just tell your mother that you are unwell and unable to travel. That should spare her the heart ach of knowing her son is a miscreant and on a sure-fire way to hell."

"You know what" I try to say calmly "Tell her what you want, I don't care anymore. I can't deal with you guys making me feel like utter crap just for being who I am. I told you ages ago how I felt and explained that it was a major reason for why I felt so rubbish, but you guys didn't listen or even try to. So, until you can accept me for who I am, don't contact me again. I can't keep being held back by all your negativity. I have a life to lead. I have amazing friends and a girlfriend who accept and support me and one day I'll be one of the best damn doctors in the country and if you can't accept me then I guess I'll have to do it without you." I pause, taking a breath. "I don't want to do it without you daddy, I'd love to have you and mami in my life, but not if all you bring is negativity. I'm going to enjoy my Christmas day and I hope you enjoy yours. Let me know your decision in a few days if you need time to think" I hang up, not leaving much time for him to respond and burst into tears. Why did this have to happen when I'm all alone?

Without thinking, I text Arizona to see if she is free for a moment for a quick phone call. She says she always eats her Christmas meal reasonably late. I would normally contact Addie or Mark as they know more of what I'm going through but Arizona's voice is so calming to me.

 **Callie: Zona… Are you able to call? I really need to talk xxx**

Within a few minutes, Arizona replied, causing a smile to spread across my face.

 **Arizona: Sure thing beautiful. Give me a minute to go up to my room and I'll call you xxx**

Within a couple of minutes, Arizona's gorgeous face appears on my phone which calms down my breathing.

"Are you ok Calliope?" Her sweet voice dancing down the phone line.

"Not really" I mumble.

"What's happened baby?" she asks softly.

"My—my—my dad phoned" I whisper.

"I take it didn't go well"

"Understatement of the century" I laugh. I need to laugh otherwise the tears will pour down my face and I won't be able to stop.

"What happened?" She asks, pausing slightly "I really wish I was with you. I'd give you a massive hug and then we could eat Christmas dinner together.

"Oh shit…" I realise "My food will be cold now… He's even managed to ruin my Christmas roast" The tears falling down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetie" she says and I pull a cushion up to my chest, imagining myself wrapped up in her arms, her hands brushing soothing patterns down my back and arms. "What did he say?"

"He demanded to know why I wasn't home for Christmas and when I told him that it's because he and my mother won't accept me. He said that he would just tell my mum that I'm ill instead of accepting me. He said that I should stop dressing up and he called me by my birth name and called me his son and I haven't heard that name or male words, apart from the attack, and it hurt so bad" I sob out "I gave him an ultimatum. Accept me or I'm going to cut them out of my life. I gave him a few days to think about it but I'm not hopeful about any change of heart…"

"Give him those few days to think about it ok? Then we can go from there" She says, placing a kiss against her phone.

 _"Arizona!"_ I hear someone shout in the background _"It's time for lunch!"_

"I'm so sorry Calliope but I have to go" she says, her voice filled with disappointment.

"It's ok Zona" I murmur, "Go enjoy your meal with your family. Are we still going to facetime later tonight?"

"Of course we are silly, I miss that beautiful face of yours" she chuckles.

We say our goodbyes before hanging up and once again I'm left alone.

* * *

After reheating my roast which resulted in me eating disappointing roast potatoes which had gone a bit soggy. I sit in front of the Christmas tree, festive songs playing in the background as I wrap myself up in a blanket and open my presents. As I'm about to open the first present, my phone vibrates which I find odd as Arizona is eating and Mark and Addie as well as Erica have wished me a merry Christmas. I'm glad I'm sitting down when I see who my text is from because my legs would have definitely given out from underneath me.

Rereading who the text is from, my body fills with anxiety as I open up my phone and read the message.

 **Aria: Merry Christmas Callie! I'm really sorry that you aren't spending Christmas with us, but I know how painful it will be for you to be back here. I really miss you so I'll have to come visit you some time. Look under your bed! I swear that may sound random, but I sent you a present and Addie put it there for you as a surprise" I hope you like it. I know we haven't been that close, but I would love to change that. I want to let you know that I accept you for who you are, and I love you. You're my big sister and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. Anything you need, I'm here for you xxx**

I'm actually shocked at the message. Aria was never rude to me about how I dressed and acted growing up, but she was never outwardly accepting but then with our parents it would be hard to be. But this makes my heart swell and my insides feel warm and fuzzy.

I get up and collect the present from under my bed, smiling to myself as I do so. Once back in my nest on the sofa I start to unwrap her present. Inside is a care package filled with facemasks, candles, bubble bath and some nail polish with a note that reads 'take care of yourself – I love you xxx". Another item in the parcel is a fancy brand of foundation with another note: 'this is my favourite foundation and as our skin is the same colour I hope you like it too!". Inside a slim black box is a silver bracelet, identical to the one that Aria was given for her thirteenth birthday. She saw me looking at it on more than one occasion and sometimes I would sneak into her room to put it on myself, imagining that it was mine. I think she knew that I did this but never said anything, just let me spend a few moments enjoying myself. All the note said was "now we match! xxx".

I can't wipe the smile that has spread across my face and take out my phone to text Aria thank you.

 **Callie: Merry Christmas Aria. Thank you so much for your parcel, it really means a lot to me. So much has already changed in my life and I hope you can come and visit at some point and I can tell you all about it! I hope we can text more regularly, I miss you too. Have a great day and I love you xxx**

I'm actually shocked at the message. Aria was never rude to me about how I dressed and acted growing up, but she was never outwardly accepting but then with our parents it would be hard to be. But this makes my heart swell and my insides feel warm and fuzzy.

I get up and collect the present from under my bed, smiling to myself as I do so. Once back in my nest on the sofa I start to unwrap her present. Inside is a care package filled with facemasks, candles, bubble bath and some nail polish with a note that reads 'take care of yourself – I love you xxx". Another item in the parcel is a fancy brand of foundation with another note: 'this is my favourite foundation and as our skin is the same colour I hope you like it too!". Inside a slim black box is a silver bracelet, identical to the one that Aria was given for her thirteenth birthday. She saw me looking at it on more than one occasion and sometimes I would sneak into her room to put it on myself, imagining that it was mine. I think she knew that I did this but never said anything, just let me spend a few moments enjoying myself. All the note said was "now we match! xxx".

I can't wipe the smile that has spread across my face and take out my phone to text Aria thank you.

 **Callie: Merry Christmas Aria. Thank you so much for your parcel, it really means a lot to me. So much has already changed in my life and I hope you can come and visit at some point and I can tell you all about it! I hope we can text more regularly, I miss you too. Have a great day and I love you xxx**

Feeling much more positive than before, I continue to open the rest of my presents, saving the one from Arizona until we facetime later tonight as we both wanted to see each other's reactions as we open the gifts.

From Mark, I got a grow your own plant kit so that I can start to fill my room with plants since we can't have pets in our house it gives me something to look after. It's also part of his idea of self-care which makes me chuckle slightly. He also got me the full series of my favourite manga, death note, in matching covers so they look nice on my bookshelf. Mark, though his two best friends are girls and he loves to try and impress the ladies, isn't very good with buying them gifts. But I'm glad he doesn't try and buy me random feminine things hoping I'd like them and gets me what I like, even if they aren't the most feminine things. It really shows me that he cares about me.

Addie got me a selection of fluffy socks and on the gift tag was 'now you can stop stealing mine! xxx' which brings a smile to my face. She also got me a swear word colouring book, along with a new set of colouring pencils as colouring in calms me down when I get anxious and stressed. The last present I opened from Addie was a fancy make up pallet, including eyeshadow, blush and contour colours. Though the make up I wear isn't anything fancy, it feels nice to know that with this much I can practice a lot and try different styles to see if anything can accentuate my features to make myself look more feminine.

One present I wasn't expecting, was from Erica. Though I had got her a present, a fall out boy flag for her wall as she'd not been allowed them at home and a book she'd mentioned wanting to get for a while and I certainly wasn't expecting one back. When I open it, my heart almost stops and my jaw drops. It's a signed fall out boy poster in a nice frame. I can see exactly where I'm going to put this in my room.

I open another few presents before making myself a hot chocolate and start watching my way through my Christmas DVDs, wrapped up warm in my blanket with my dressing on. Despite my conversation with my dad, this has been my best Christmas so far.

* * *

I pause my fifth Christmas film of the day as the sound of Arizona trying to facetime me fills the room. I fumble around trying to find my phone in the dim room. Once found, I waste no time accepting her call so I can see her beautiful face.

"Hey there gorgeous" Arizona's sweet voice fills the room. "Where are you?" She asks, my end dark now that the television is turned off and no lights are on.

"Give me a sec" I start to gather up my presents and head upstairs. "Here we go" I sit down on my bed with my bedroom light turned on as well as a set of coloured fairy lights.

"There's that beautiful face of yours" Arizona says flirtatiously which causes me to blush.

"Stop it" I say, embarrassed. I'm not used to getting compliments from people apart from Addie and Mark. Well, compliments where someone sees me as female and actually for who I am. I love it when Arizona compliments me, it makes me feel so much better about myself as I know she sees me as a woman and that means the world to me.

"So, how was your day Zona?" I ask, just wanting to listen to her voice.

"It was so nice Calliope" She says, a smile on her face so wide that her dimples are present. "So in the morning we all opened our stockings and then ate our breakfast. We then opened our presents and whilst daddy cooked, Tim and I watched Christmas films from our childhood and stuffed our face with chocolate as we do every year. Then I rang you and my day got a whole lot better just by hearing your beautiful voice, even if it wasn't for a good reason… How are you now by the way? Are you feeling better?

"It's honestly been really nice, apart from the phone call with my dad." Arizona hummed in response. "Anyway, what happened for the rest of your day?"

"I then went and ate my bodyweight in roast potatoes and oh god I may regret it tomorrow, but it was so good. Ugh, they were so light and crispy and I swear I ate about ten." She says, making me chuckle before continuing "Then we just played board games and enjoyed spending time with each other. Obviously I beat Tim so that's what is important!" Her smile growing with each word. "What else did you do today?"

"Just opened my presents and watched half a tonne of Christmas films, so I had a great time" I say, returning her smile. "You ready to open presents?" a smirk crossing my lips.

"Is that even a question Calliope?!" She asks, mock offence lacing her voice.

"Oh silly me" I joke "I forgot you were about five years old" to which Arizona just sticks out her tongue, basically proving my point.

We both pick up our presents from the other, unable to hide the smiles that cover our faces. "Open on three?" Arizona asks.

"Sounds good to me.!

"1… 2… 3…" we say at the same time. On three we both start opening our presents, ripping the paper open to see what is inside.

"Oh my god Arizona" I manage to get out "These are beautiful". I can't help a tear from trickling down my cheek as my heart swells with love. Under the wrapping is a beautiful anatomical heart pin badge in blue, pink and white: the colours of the transgender flag. It's a subtle way of saying I'm transgender, a way of showing pride without being over the top and I love it. In another box is another beautiful item, this one a necklace with a small flower pendant, with purple gems as petals, on a slim silver chain. "Thank you so much, Arizona" I gush, more tears falling down my cheeks like a stream becoming a river.

"Don't cry baby" Arizona says, drawing her eyes away from her present. "I don't like it when you cry"

"I'm crying with happiness, silly" I giggle, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I'm crying because both things are so beautiful"

"I was worried you wouldn't like them, but I'm over the moon that you do" She says, blowing a kiss at the camera which I catch and press against my lips.

"Thank you so much for the Heelys, Calliope" Her smile growing even bigger as she takes them out of the box. "OH MY GOD CALLIOPE! THESE ARE AMAZING!" she practically screams, her voice a few pitches higher than usual.

When I was out one day, I saw a pair of Heelys and they instantly made me think of Arizona. They are fun and carefree. I bought her a pink pair with glitter on them, a pair that screams Arizona.

"You'll have to help me learn how to use them" her body practically vibrating with joy.

Before I can respond, I hear her parents call up to her. She calls back to them, explaining that she was facetiming me. It sounds like they ask if they can meet me, and from her response, she is right. She yells back that she wants them to meet me face to face, saying it's only around a week away.

Both of us change into our pyjamas, her long blonde hair tied in two loose french plaits, strands of hair framing her pale face. My hair, though longer than it was when we first met, is still no where near the length I'd like it to be. It's at the stage where it looks awful but I need to keep it so that it will grow out. I'm just glad that it grows out quickly so it shouldn't be this awful for long! Earlier today I put a small plait in it, making me feel closer to Arizona. Sounds silly I know, but it helped. We sit, crossed legged, our phones propped up and just talk. We talk about what we each got for Christmas, about Aria contacting me and start to plan things that we can do when I go to visit. I am still torn about if to travel by train, and have the journey take three times as long, at least, or to risk taking the plane and going through airport security and risk getting discriminated against if I don't present myself as male. My passport says that I am male, though I am working on getting it changed, but it has my name down as Calliope Iphegenia Torres which is my legal name. So I know it will cause confusion and I've seen what happens to some transgender people who go through airport security. Arizona says that there are still plenty of seats on flights as well as train tickets, so I still have time to decide and she'll support whatever decision I make.

I can see Arizona's slightly erect nipples through the thin material of her pyjama shirt and as well as having the most gorgeous view down her shirt, both of which make me catch my breath. I know she can see slightly down my top every time I lean forwards as my top is reasonably low and I'm not wearing a bra. I can see the effect that this has on her as her eyes have darkened slightly which makes me feel more confident. As we talk, we start to flirt, getting more and more suggestive as the night goes on.

Before either of us realise, it is two in the morning and tiredness starts to take over our bodies. If we weren't as tired, I am almost sure that we would end up having skype sex. Well… facetime sex… Which I am not ready for and I don't want her first time seeing me over the internet. But how I want to see her naked. I'm sure that the images in my head will be nothing compared to seeing her in person.

"Well, I had better get to sleep" I say, sadness in my voice. I don't want to leaver her but I know we must.

"Unfortunately" she pouts, looking absolutely adorable.

"But we'll call again tomorrow?" I say quickly, trying to bring a smile to her face "Well, technically today" I chuckle.

My words bring a smile to her beautiful face and I'm so glad that I am the one able to make her smile.

"We'll speak in the evening again?" She asks and when I nod she sticks out her pinky finger "Promise?"

Holding up my pinky finger, I smile at her reassuringly "I promise"

"I guess that means we have to say goodnight"

"I'm afraid it does"

We say our goodnights, blow kisses at each other and hang up. My body feels warm and fuzzy inside and I've never felt anything like this before; but I know that I'm falling in love with Arizona.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay in update, I had assignments due and an exam. Got a few days off so I'm going to try and write as much as I can.**_

 _ **Should Callie take the plane or the train?**_

 _ **Please feel free to leave reviews - they mean a lot :D**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Christmas Holidays - Part 2

_**I researched transgender experiences at airport security (especially in America) as well as using my own negative experiences (though nowhere near as bad as this) which hopefully it gives a more accurate representation of what some transgender people go through when flying by plane though I used artistic licence and (as much as I don't like it) gave Callie one of the worst possible experience with the worst possible airport security people (sorry). If it makes it any better; it physically and mentally pained me to write this.**_

 _ **Warning: transphobia**_

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I decided to risk taking the plane so I could spend less time travelling, even if this method of travelling is more likely to be more emotionally draining and damaging. I've discussed it with Arizona in great detail and we've discussed methods of keeping calm and she's promised to keep her phone on her at all times when I'm travelling if all else fails.

On my way to the airport, suitcase filled with more clothes than needed as I'm not sure I will want to wear whilst I'm there and I'd rather have choice on what to wear. We don't plan on telling Arizona's parents, both of us thinking it isn't necessary to do so, though it does put me on edge and I feel like I have to act extra feminine just to make sure I pass.

Luckily, I checked in online so that's one less hurdle to jump so I just scan my boarding pass and head through the electronic gates, towards my biggest fear: airport security.

I join the line, my anxiety levels rising. I want to call Arizona, but I know if I get my phone out, someone would come and tell me off and draw attention to myself. So I just settle for one of the exercises Arizona and I discussed, counting things of a certain colour – this time it's blue, one of Arizona's favourite colours. I continue counting as the queue moves forwards. My anxiety levels lowering slightly, my heart beat becoming a bit less rapid.

At twenty seven blue objects, including suitcases, uniforms and a child's stuffed whale I reach the dreaded security. "Shoes, belts and jackets off please" The agent says, not really paying attention to me. I take off my shoes, jacket and put all my stuff on the conveyer belt before joining a smaller queue and wait to go through the scanner.

When my turn is called, I see the agents look me up and down then select the gender option on the scanner before telling me to walk forwards and stand with my legs apart and my arms up, copying the drawing on the inside. I stand as asked, shaking slightly as my nerves increase as the weird scanner spins around me. Once it's done, I see the people look at the screen and then at each other. "Excuse me, ma'am?" A female agent asks "Could you come over so I can pat you down?"

And there it is, the moment I had been dreading. I'm pretty sure the scanner sees heat in the body and I know that there is practically a massive arrow pointing at my crotch basically outing me. I take a deep breath and head towards the woman who asked me to the side.

She asks me to stretch my arms out to the side and pats me down, starting at my arms before moving down my chest with the backs of her hands, lightly grazing my breasts as she goes down. Her hands move down my back and sides before she reaches the area that I've been dreading the most. Though I'm wearing tucking panties, I know she can feel my slight bulge and it is clear on her face and the looks she gives the others.

"Sorry" she pauses, "I'm going to have to get another agent to do this search. My heart almost drops out of my stomach. This is what I've been dreading, what has caused me such anxiety. She steps to the side and a male security guard takes her place, my whole body vibrating.

Although we are out of the way of most people, the change in agent draws more attention to me. As he pats me down, I can feel my cheeks heat up as they flush with colour. My limbs start shake more, and I can barely hold myself up as his hands run over my body. He's a lot rougher than the woman, his hands lingering over my breasts and crotch, trying to sort me into a box of male and female, and clearly my body and appearance don't quite match up in his mind. "Excuse me" he says, once his search is completed. "I'm going to have to get you to come with me." My face falls with each word leaving his mouth and I do all I can to stop large, warm tears from spilling down my face. "Collect your stuff and follow me please" he says and once I have my bag, he leads me off to a private room, with another female agent behind me. People are looking at me as we walk off and I can see them talking about me; whispering and pointing. All I can do is hang my head in shame and continue to walk.

The room we enter is small, with a table and three chairs. It's probably the most depressing room I've ever been in and I know what's about to happen. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to remove all your clothes" the new female officer says but with the snicker the man makes, I know this isn't going to end well.

"Yeah" he says, smirking "You need to take all your clothes off and then turn around so we can make sure you aren't hiding anything that you aren't meant to have on the plane"

There's nothing I can do but take off my clothes, one article at a time. First, I take off my sweatshirt, followed by socks and trousers. I look at the agents and the man sneers at me and tells me to continue. As I take off my bra, I've never felt more self-conscious. My chest is small, and I've never been more aware of that fact than in this moment. I can see the woman look awkwardly at me yet the man just stares, leaning against the wall with one leg bent. "And the rest" I can see he's enjoying this, enjoying me squirm as well as the clear discomfort that I am feeling.

I take a breath and close my eyes, pulling my underwear down my legs until I stand in front of the two security agents, as naked as the day I was born. My hand instinctively reaches down to my private area, doing my best to cover myself.

"Well well well then…" His voice laced with venom "What do we have here then? What on earth are you?"

"I'm not hiding anything" I whisper, my voice quivering though I'm trying my best to remain brave. "Please can I go?"

"Well, what's behind your hand?" He says, clearly reveling in my humiliation way too much. It's as if he's getting off on how awful I feel. How can anyone enjoy making someone feel so terrible? It's just wrong and I can't believe that there are people like this in the world.

"David" the woman whispers "leave them alone, it's not fair what you're doing."

"I'm just doing my job sweet cheeks" he responds before turning his attention back to me. "Come on then, we don't have all day" He taps his wrist impatiently.

As much as I don't want to do this, I know it's my only way out of this nightmare. Though the woman seems to be sharing in my embarrassment and doesn't seem to be comfortable with what is going on, but she doesn't seem to be confident enough to do anything to stop this. Maybe she's just scared of him; I know I am.

Taking a deep breath, I remove one hand and look at him, my eyes begging him not to make remove the other to which he just shakes his head in response. With one last breath I take away my other hand and for the first time since I was around eight years old, which was when became so uncomfortable with my body that I refused to let anyone, not even my parents, see me naked. With my hand removed, I am just left, in front of these two strangers, standing in my full naked glory.

"Well then" the man sniggers "We have a tranny amongst us. Look Sarah; look at the freak. If you just look at the face and even the top half, we could have a woman in the room. But not with that monster hanging between the legs. And of course, the chest is far too small for a woman."

The woman, Sarah, seems to have clearly had enough "David" she says, standing in between the two of us, giving me some privacy and allowing me to cover myself up. "Leave her alone". She looks back at me, and mouths if that's ok, checking she's used my pronouns. When I nod, she continues.

"So what if she isn't a biological woman? All she wants to do is travel around the winter holidays. Leave her be."

She turns around to me and tells me to put my clothes on and that she's so sorry for everything that has happened. I quickly cover myself up and thank her before grabbing myself up and practically run out of the room. Before I'm out of ear shot though, I hear the Sarah say to David that he must obviously be jealous of my size, which does make me chuckle.

Now, I know that I'm larger than average in both size and girth, around seven and a half inches when erect, which doesn't help my dysphoria, or my anxieties surrounding sex with Arizona…

Once I'm far enough away from that awful room, I call Arizona in a frenzy, my heart racing and my breaths ragged. My mind starts to fog, everything becoming less clear as my whole body trembles. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" I keep muttering to myself over and over as the phone rings.

I stop as soon as I hear her sweet voice "Calliope? Are you okay baby?" Her voice fills my ears and I start to calm down, though not by much.

Managing to stutter out a no, I burst into tears, hiding in a corner away from everyone else where I won't be seen or heard by someone passing by.

"What happened baby?" her voice filled with concern as she whispers "Are you safe?"

"T-t-t-t-they made me strip." I stutter, still struggling to breathe properly, almost heaving. I tell Arizona how I had to stand naked in front of the two security guards, how they saw all of me, how the man laughed at me and degraded and belittled me. As I speak, I continue to cry, sobs hurting as my chest heaves with each sob.

I can hear her cry as I tell her what happened and that just breaks my heart even more, especially when I see the tears fall down her beautiful skin. She whispers encouraging words down the phone, her voice soft and comforting, telling me how horrible that man was and that I'm beautiful and that no matter what words he spewed on me, I am a woman, and her girlfriend. She continues whispering that she cares for me and that she can't wait to see me. Eventually, my breathing calms down and my tears subside, my body still shaking.

We continue to talk until my flight is called. Both of us whispering sweet words to the other, comforting each other with Arizona telling me about she can't wait to hug me as soon as she sees me. As we talk, I imagine her with me, wrapping me in her arms and stroking my hair.

"I guess I'll see you when I land" I say, putting on a brave face, even though she can't see it "It's under seven hours and then I get to kiss you again"

"I'll be waiting with open arms" she promises. We say our goodbyes and we hang up and I board my plane, trying to forget what happened and focus on surrounding myself in her scent and her arms once I get off the plane.

* * *

 _ **Please don't hate me! I was really anxious about posting this chapter to be honest...**_

 _ **I promise that things will eventually get better for our two ladies, especially. I do want to apologise for this chapter being kinda short but I felt this worked better as a single chapter.**_

 _ **Up next, Callie meeting Arizona's parents and Arizona showing Callie around where she went to high school :D**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Christmas Holidays - Part 3

**_Sorry for the delay... I'm not dead, just been busy with uni work and struggling with poor mental health. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the lack of updates._**

 _ **All mistakes are my own as this hasn't been beta-ed or anything**_

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

As soon as I get off the phone with Callie, my tears pouring down my cheeks in huge, heavy drops. I think of Callie, alone and terrified and my whole body starts shaking so I grab Callie's jumper and squeeze it to try and relax my body and stop the sobs as I breathe in her sweet, coconut scent.

"Arizona?" My mum says, knocking on my door and poking her head around a while later. "Oh Arizona" she rushes in as soon as she sees me crying "What's wrong pumpkin?", embracing me in her arms.

I can't respond, just sob into her chest. I feel helpless, I know I can't tell her why I'm crying, but she only calls me pumpkin when she worries about me now that I'm no longer a child. "I'm just worried about Callie" I whisper into her neck. The way she strokes my hair as I sob, I feel like a child again.

"What happened to her" She whispers.

"You know I don't like flying momma, I'm just scared" That's not the whole truth but it is true, I hate flying and am terrified just thinking about her in the air. I know it's unlikely that anything will happen but with her history of anxiety and panic attacks and after what happened earlier, I really am worried.

"I'm sure she's fine pumpkin. How long is it until she lands?"

"Three hours give or take?"

"Well then, you'd better come down for lunch if you still want me to give you a lift?" She places a kiss on my hair and when I nod in response she walks out of the room.

After lunch my mum and I drive to the airport and I can't stop my legs from bouncing up and down with nerves and excitement and keep checking the time on my phone, impatient at how slow the time seems to be going "Checking the time constantly won't make it go any faster" she jokes. I just stick my tongue out at her and pout.

Finally, I get a text from Callie and my whole face lights up.

 **Callie: I'm off the plane and coming through security! Really looking forward to seeing you soon xxx**

I tell my mum and run towards the arrivals terminal as my mum locks the car and chases after me. After waiting what feels like hours, I spot Callie's hair and run towards her, leaving my mum standing behind me. When I reach Callie, I jump up into her arms and kiss her passionately, wrapping my arms and legs around her body.

One of her arms snakes around me, holding me close to her body as the other reaches my hair, stroking it a few times before running her fingers through it, pulling at it slightly whilst cupping my face. As our lips part, our tongues start to dance as we refamiliarise ourselves with each other. Callie's thumb strokes my cheek and my whole body fills with pleasure, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I am brought back to the real world by the sound of my mum coughing to get our attention. As our lips part, she smiles at me "Hi" she whispers, pressing her forehead against mine "I've missed you"

"I've missed you so much" I place a delicate kiss on her lips, in complete contrast to the hungry, passionate kiss we just shared before unwrapping myself from her body. Taking her hand in mine, squeezing gently to reassure her, we walk towards my mum "Mum, this is Calliope, but you can call her Callie" I say, a grin on my face.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Robbins" Callie smiles putting out her hand to shake my mum. I can tell she is extremely nervous though she is doing a good job at hiding it.

"Oh come here dear, call me Barbara" My mum says "and we hug in this family" she completely rejects Callie's outstretched hand and pulls her into an almost bone crushing hug. Callie's face is priceless! Her eyes grow wide with shock as my mother's arms pull her close, but she seems to relax after the initial shock has worn away.

She punches me in the shoulder lightly "You didn't tell me just how beautiful this woman is", which causes Callie to blush at her words. "Well then ladies, we'd better get back, because I have a lot of food to start cooking!"

In the car on the way home, Callie and I sit in the back, our fingers intertwined across the middle seat as we all talk and laugh, my mum getting to know more about Callie, though the topic of family of her family has been rather ignored but my mum doesn't push it. She looks in the rear-view mirror at random intervals and smiles at our hands.

When we arrive home, Callie tenses up again. I know she's been worried about meeting my dad, especially because he was a Colonel in the Marines and he can be quite strict though I have assured her that he will be cold at first but he's actually a massive softie underneath.

"Daniel?" My mum calls as we enter the house. He appears around the corner, walking towards Callie, putting his hand out for her to shake.

"Colonel Robbins" he says, his voice stern and void of emotion.

Callie puts out her hand and the two of them shake "Callie Torres" she introduces herself.

"That's a good, strong handshake you've got there. I like it" he releases her hand and gives her a smile.

"Now that you've met, why don't you take Callie upstairs and put her stuff in the spare room" my mum says, her arm indicating up the stairs.

"Really mum?" I can't believe that this is happening. I thought this would stop now that I'm at university.

"You know the rules Arizona" Dad says with no room for negotiation.

"Come on Daniel" My mum says, wrapping her arm around his, stroking it lightly. "It's not like either of them can get pregnant!" she chuckles but Callie starts to cough at her words and I can see just how uncomfortable with what my mum said, and to be honest so am I. We haven't even slept together and my mum seems to think we have which makes me feel extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"The rules are the same for Tim and we agreed that we weren't going to treat Arizona any differently just because she likes women. Those are the rules and they aren't going to change." His voice is so firm and my heart sinks. All I want is to cuddle up next to Callie as I sleep, I'm not even fussed about sex. I don't think I'm ready for sex with her, but once I get back and open my parcel and have a play, who knows; maybe I will be then.

"Come on Calliope" I say, putting out my hand for her to hold as I pick up her suitcase in the other. She gladly accepts my hand and we head up the stairs to the spare room.

"I'm so sorry about that" I pull her into a tight hug, running my fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. "I really wish we could spend our nights cuddled up"

"It's ok, Arizona" she whispers, her voice shaking "If those are the rules then I certainly don't want to break them."

"Maybe I'll sneak into your bed in the night just for some special Calliope snuggles" I tease, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"Can I see your room?" She asks shyly which I agree to, though I'm nervous. She's obviously seen my room back in Seattle, but here is the room I had as a teenager. We moved around a lot when I was growing up, but when I started high school my dad sorted it so that we could stay in the same place for more than a year.

When we enter my room, a smile spreads over Callie's face and she lets go of my hand and carefully looks around it. She picks up pictures and other objects around my room with such care and I can see her mind running but I just leave her to it and sit down on my bed, waiting for her to join me. Luckily, I've taken down all my pictures of Joanne so I don't have to think about her whilst I'm here and she's all but erased from my life.

Callie sits down next to me and I wrap my arms around her "Your room is really lovely" she says softly before we both end up lying down with Callie's head on my chest and my arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I'm really sorry that today happened" I whisper, my fingers fiddling with her hair as I try to offer her some form of comfort in addition my arms pulling her into me.

"I was so scared" her voice so quiet I can barely hear it, nuzzling closer into my chest. "I've only read about things like this, I didn't think this would happen to me. I even didn't try to make myself look overly feminine as my passport still says that I'm male. I didn't wear my best tucking panties, I only wore neutral make up and as you can see, my clothes are more neutral. I did everything I could to prevent this happening. But it fucking failed. He made me feel worthless and humiliated me" her whole body starts to heave as she sobs, clinging onto me as if her life depends on it.

"That man was horrible Calliope and what he did was unforgivable, and he shouldn't be allowed to keep his job for what he did. If you wanted to file a complaint, then I will support you one hundred percent of the way or if you'd rather just forget about it and put it behind you then I support you completely on that. But what he said to you was so wrong and he's a complete arse. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you're so kind, caring, funny and generally just amazing to be around. If I could, I'd go back and give him a piece of my mind and possibly beat the crap out of him. My dad taught me to hit so fast and fast that I only have to hit once, but I'd happily hit him more than once for making my girlfriend feel so terrible about herself."

"You're too good to me Arizona" She says, her voice still wavering and tears still falling down her rosy cheeks. "I don't deserve you"

"Don't be silly Calliope, you deserve so much goodness in this world" I kiss the top of her head, one hand still playing with her hair and her cries slowly stop and her breathing evens out until she's fast asleep. She's had a really long day, so I can imagine that she's exhausted.

We lie, limbs wrapped around each other for two hours, both asleep, until my mum pokes her hair around the door and wakes me up. "Is Callie ok?" she asks.

"Just tired I think"

"Well, wake her up and see if she wants dinner. But tell her I won't be offended if she doesn't, I know what travelling does to you. Then just come and let me know, but we'll be eating in half an hour." She leaves the room, humming a song that has been on the radio with a smile on her face.

"Calliope?" I ask, shaking her lightly to wake her from her slumber. "Calliope baby?" Her eyes start to open and she nuzzles herself further into my embrace.

"Yeah?" she groans, her voice showing how tired she is.

"Did you want some dinner? Or would you just like to go to sleep?"

"I ate a bit on the plane so I'm not overly hungry. I think I'd just like to sleep; if that's ok and not rude of course" she worries.

"That's more than fine, we just need to tell my parents that you're going to turn in for the night ok?" I gently lift her face so she's looking at me and place a light kiss on her lips "And then tomorrow, I'm going to show you all around town"

"I can't wait" she says, her smile genuine.

We cuddle for a bit longer and share light kisses, enjoying being able to be in each other's arms after our time apart before we drag our bodies out of bed and head downstairs.

"Callie's going to go to bed now, it's been quite an exhausting day" I say, my arm around her back.

"I'm really sorry" she says, looking down at the floor, almost ashamed of being tired.

"Rubbish" mum says smiling at Callie. "Travelling drains you. Would you like a snack before bed?"

"No thank you" Callie returns the smile.

"Well, you must take a glass of water up with you."

"I will" she says as I get her a glass and fill it up.

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow, do you and Arizona have any plans?" my mum asks. My dad just sits, watching the conversation unfold as if he is observing Callie, trying to figure her out.

"Arizona said she'd take me around the town" she says "I've left it all up to her!"

"Well, sleep well dear, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask!" My mum says, giving her a hug.

"Good night Mrs Robb-" She stops and corrects herself "Good night Barbara" she smiles before looking at my dad. "Good night Colonel Robbins"

"Good night Callie, I hope you sleep well"

"I'll be back down in a sec for dinner" I say as I head up the stairs after Callie.

Once in the spare room I pull her into another hug and kiss her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" I whisper.

"I can hardly wait"

We say our goodnight and kiss before I head back downstairs. I hear Callie head towards the bathroom and turn around and run towards her "One last kiss goodnight" my smile so wide before our lips crash together for the final time today. When we pull away, her smile is also bright, her eyes shining as she does so.

"Go on Zona, go enjoy your dinner"

She heads into the bathroom and I head downstairs, already planning where I'm going to take her tomorrow and what we are going to do. When I sleep that night, I resist all temptations to crawl into bed next to her but fall asleep with her on my mind.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

As soon as I open my eyes, I look around confused having forgotten where I am. Once I've got my bearings and looked around the room and taken in my surroundings, I stretch out and yawn before snuggling under the duvet. The only thing that could make this bed comfier is if Arizona was with me.

I check the time and realise that I've been asleep for almost twelve hours. I can't remember the last time I slept this long. I check my phone and see that Arizona texted me a few times over the span of a couple of hours.

 **Arizona: Are you awake Calliope? Xxx**

 **Arizona: I'm assuming you're asleep and I hope that you wake up well rested xxx**

 **Arizona: Wake uppppp Calliopeeeeee xxx**

 **Arizona: Ok, I still want you to get enough sleep but I miss you :( xxx**

 **Arizona: I would come in and snuggle you but I know my dad would be funny about it. Damn him and his stupid rules xxx**

 **Callie: I'm awake now and in desperate need of Arizona cuddles xxx**

As soon as the message delivers, Arizona has read it and I can hear her stumbling around in her room and the next thing I know, she's running through the door with a huge smile on her face "Calliopeee" she says, jumping into my arms "Good morning" she places a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning" I murmur back, my lips against hers.

"Girls!" Arizona's mum calls up "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"Ugh" Arizona moans "Why can we never get to the good bit?" she pouts slightly, which makes her look absolutely adorable.

"Girls?" Her mum calls again, louder this time.

"We'll be down in a tick" Arizona calls back.

Our lips reconnect and she moans slightly into my mouth, tugging at my pyjama tops. "We really need to go" I murmur against her lips "I don't want to give your parents a reason to not like me"

"What are you saying" she chuckles "They already love you"

"How? I've barely spoken to them. How can they even have an opinion on me? Plus, I saw how your dad looked at me. I don't think he likes me at all." I know what it looks like when people don't approve of you, I've had that most look for most of my life.

"They've seen how happy you've made me, Of course they'd love you. And you know my dad takes time to warm up to people. He doesn't think anyone is good enough to date his daughter, but I know you'll change his mind. He never liked Joanne but then, she wasn't the loveliest of people. But I know that he'll love you once he gets to know how funny, charming and just all round amazing you are." She smiles, pecking my lips once more before taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

* * *

Breakfast was pleasant, as it's late morning, both her parents have already eaten and her dad has gone out with some old army buddies. Arizona begged her mum to make pancakes, pouting until her mum agreed to make us some. Despite my raised levels of anxiety, I managed to appear somewhat normal and enjoyed myself.

When her mum started to share stories of Arizona when she was younger, like the time she got stuck up a tree and thought the best way to get down was to jump and fly like superman which resulted in a broken arm, Arizona starts to protest and insists it is time for us to leave. I was the one to pout at this, hoping for more stories, but Barbara promised me more stories at a later date.

"Ready to go?" Arizona asks, offering her hand for me to take which I gladly accept.

"So, what are you going to show me today Miss Robbins?" I say, running my fingers up and down her arm lightly, trying my best to sound flirty. To me, I sound stupid but based on the blush that forms on Arizona's cheeks my words and actions have an effect on her which causes a warm fuzzy feeling to flow through my body.

"Well Calliope, that would be telling" she winks before leading me out of the house, shouting goodbye to her mum as we leave the door.

We walk for around ten minutes before we reach our first destination, a small park. "My friends and I used to come here after school or at the weekends and just sit and talk or even do our work. There's not much to do here and the nearest town with a shopping centre or even a cinema is around an hour away. In the evenings, we would sit, hiding away from adults and drink whatever we could steal from our parents' homes."

"Sounds like fun" I smile sadly "I never really did anything like that. I spent most of my time in my room alone or round at Addie's or Mark's as they were the only places I could be myself. But if I had gone out much I would have been picked on by my peers as well as feeling so uncomfortable in my own skin, so it never seemed worth it. I did use to dream of going to the bowling alley on the edge of town with Addie and Mark on a Saturday night but I never did that."

"Maybe we won't be able to go where you go to the one near your parent's house but I'll take you bowling with Mark, Addie and Teddy and we're going to go bowling and eat the burgers and drink slushies and do whatever you want."

I'm lost for words at Arizona's words and can't think of anything to do other than to fling my arms around her neck and kiss her on the lips. Apart from Mark and Addie, no one has ever done anything special for me. Her hands find their way into my hair, stroking it in a calming manner

"I'd love that" I whisper in her ear.

"Hang on a sec" she releases herself from my arms, much to my disappointment. Luckily for me, my disappointment doesn't last long as from Arizona's backpack appears a blanket. "When I needed space from everything, I came to this spot for some peace and time to think. I've been coming here since we moved here for me to go through high school, I guess this just kind of became my spot. So yeah… I wanted to share it with you…" Her gaze avoiding me as if embarrassed, she lays the blanket on the ground and lays down, looking up at the clouds. She pats the space next to her, silently asking me to join her and I happily lie down next to her, intertwining our hands.

We don't speak, content in our silence, just watching the clouds go by. I'm not usually good being alone with my thoughts, but with Arizona's hand in mine and the sound of her breathing is extremely therapeutic.

"Ooh!" Arizona exclaims, breaking our silence "That one looks like an elephant, Calliope!" her voice filled with a child-like joy. "Can you see it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I chuckle. "Where is this elephant then?"

"Let me show you" she says, pulling me onto her so my head is on her chest, so I can hear her heartbeat thumping softly in her chest as I follow her finger pointing at the clouds. "Can you see it now?"

"Not really" I respond, straining my eyes to try and see what on earth Arizona is on about.

"Come here" she takes my head in her hands, positioning it in the right direction and after a few moments, the cloud that supposedly looks like an elephant becomes apparent.

"I kind of see it"

"It's really cute, Calliope" I can't see her face but from the tone of voice I can tell she's smiling so wide her dimples are on display and I can't help but smile at the thought of her smile. I turn around, wiggling myself out of her grip before turning around to kiss her face gently; my hands running through her hair quickly before snuggling my face back into the crook of her neck with my arms wrapped around her slender frame.

We lie again in silence, Arizona's arms wrapped protectively around me. Arizona occasionally points out more clouds that look vaguely like animals or other random things and both of us share random thoughts that come into our heads.

Time passes and Arizona's stomach rumbles, causing me to giggle. "I guess it's time we got some lunch then." I check my watch "It's almost one o'clock that's probably why your stomach is sounding like an orchestra."

I turn my face and see her cheeks are flushed red, her eyes closed with embarrassment. "How about I take you to the diner? They do the best burgers I've ever eaten. I'm not sure why they are so great but they're honestly the tastiest things."

"Sounds good to me. Though I don't want to get up; you're extremely comfy" I say with a smile.

"But Calliope" she moans, attempting to tickle me under my arms "I'm hungry"

"Stop Zona" I barely get out over my laughter.

"I'll stop… If you get off me so we can go and get lunch" she continues to tickle me, my laughter getting more erratic with each movement.

Fine… we can go… get lunch" I stutter out as I struggle to breathe.

"That's all I want Calliope" she says with a cheeky wink before packing up the blanket. We walk the short distance to the diner, fingers intertwined with Arizona pointing out various buildings as we go.

"Here we are" She dramatically points at the sign "Ready to eat the best burger you've ever had?"

"I was born ready" I chuckle and follow Arizona into the diner.

"Hey Pop!" She greets the old man behind the counter.

"Well hello there Arizona! I haven't seen you in a while; how's university treating you?" he says before noticing me "and who is this gorgeous girl you've brought with you?" I blush at his words.

"University is just fine, busy as expected but I'm having a blast. This is Callie." She wraps an arm around me "my girlfriend".

"Well haven't you been busy" he chuckles "and what can I get you both today?"

"We'll both have the house burger and special fries with one strawberry milkshake and one chocolate"

"Coming right up. You ladies sit down and I'll bring it over as soon as it's done" he smiles at us before turning around to pass on our order to the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't mind me ordering your milkshake for you…" Arizona looks at me nervously. "But I know that strawberry is your favourite and you have to try their milkshakes…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it Zona." I pull her into a quick hug and whisper in her ear trying to be flirty "I actually really like that you ordered for me" before sitting down in the booth.

Almost as much as soon as we sat down, I hear some girls calling Arizona's name from across the diner. Arizona turns around, sees who is approaching before turning around to smile at me briefly. "Hey Arizona, how have you been?" a brunette asks.

"Hey Suzie" Arizona smiles, her dimples not quite fully on display and her smile not quite reaching her eyes which I find quite strange. She almost seems worried about seeing them. Maybe she hasn't told her friends that she's gay? No wait, that can't be right I swear she told me that she'd been out to her friends for years…

A light chatter falls over the friends as they catch up and share stories. I sit patiently and wait for our food to arrive, unsure of what to say. Just as I see our food start to arrive, the girl furthest away from me looks up from her phone and says something that makes my heart stop and my blood run cold. "I thought I recognised you" she says, looking me straight in the eye, showing her phone to her friends.

Pop shows up and places all our food on the table. "Here you go ladies, enjoy. Now Arizona, you make sure you treat your girl right" We thank him and smile before he heads off and the gaze of Arizona's friends falls on me.

"What's on that phone?" Arizona asks, her hand outstretched, waiting for the phone. When it isn't put into her hand in a few seconds, she snatches it out of her friend's hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asks, her voice laced with venom. No one says anything and she raises her voice, getting angrier by the second "I said. Where did you get this?"

"Facebook" Suzie says.

"So does this mean you aren't a lesbian anymore?" The friend who made everything uncomfortable asked, her voice teasing. And in that moment, I realise. They somehow know. My heart starts racing and I cross my arms, closing myself off and my nails start digging into my arms. I don't care if I'll leave marks; it's the only thing that stopping me from bursting into tears in public.

"No." Arizona says, clearly trying to remain calm as she can see how upset I am, which makes me more upset that I can see how upset I'm making her. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully. This post is disgusting. And to answer your snide question Joanne, of course I'm still a lesbian you total fucking idiot. I know what you're all thinking, and you can stop it. Let me say something and listen carefully cause I'm not going to repeat myself. Callie is a woman. A gorgeous, caring and loving woman. You can shove any other rude comments you have where the sun doesn't shine. And if you don't mind us, we'll be leaving. Callie?" She puts out her hand which I grab and squeeze tightly. In the other hand, she puts the food onto a nearby tray and we head off to the counter, hand in hand, leaving her friends in a stunned silence.

"Hey Pops, change of plans. Could you please be a dear and put these in a bag to go? I hate to be a bother, but we need to go."

He looks concerned at her words but agrees to her request. "Everything ok girls?"

"They will be. As much as I love you and this place Pops, we just need to get out of here before I kill those people. I promise I'll pop in before I leave ok?" She smiles, thanking Pops and taking our food; her hand still squeezing mine tightly.

As soon as we are around the corner, the foot is put down on the wall and I'm wrapped up in her arms and that is when the dam walls burst and the tears flood down my face in a thick stream. "I'm so sorry for that Calliope. I'm so sorry" she whispers into my ear, stroking my hair with one hand and the other stroking my back, all actions making me feel safe. Her soft words sending a sense of calm over my body as I sob into her shoulder, squeezing her tightly against my body.

Once my tears have subsided, Arizona places a light kiss on my lips "How about we go back home and eat our food in the garden and we can have a picnic? How does that sound?"

"Sounds lovely" I sniffle.

As we walk back, I build up the courage to ask the question that has been on my mind since her friend spoke to me. "Zona?" I whisper.

"Yes Calliope?"

"What was on her phone?"

"Do you really want to know Calliope?" she places a quick kiss on my cheek which makes me smile slightly.

"Not really but then I do. Please just tell me"

"Someone from university had posted a picture of you and made some hateful comments. Lots of the comments underneath the post were telling people to stop being dicks but there were also some horrible ones. I'm not even sure how Joanne knows someone other than me from university. I mean, most of my friends from school were really open and accepting but I guess not as much as I thought…" she trails off sadly.

"Was that Joanne as in your ex?" I worry.

"Unfortunately" she sighs.

"She's really pretty..." I mumble, not quite loud enough for Arizona to hear properly.

"What was that Calliope?" she asks sweetly, wrapping her arm around my waist; pulling my body closer to her.

"She's really pretty" I whisper, louder this time.

"So? You're beautiful" Arizona counters "You're beautiful inside and out. One of the main reasons Joanne and I dated was because we were the only two girls who were out in our year. As you just witnessed, she isn't exactly the most beautiful person inside. She and I disagree on a lot of things, but I just wanted a girlfriend, so I just put up with it. We didn't date for too long and we've been broken up for almost two years now but I'm ashamed to have dated her if I'm honest."

"Are you sure you don't want to date a biological woman?"

"Why would I want to do that when I can date you?"

"I know that you've said that you're ok with everything but when people say things similar to 'why is a lesbian dating a transgender woman?' it makes the worry that you'll change your mind… I know it's stupid, but I just get scared…"

"Oh come here Calliope" she wraps me into another hug as we reach her front gate. "Please just know that you are a woman, I am attracted to you and I want to date you. Ok?" I nod and smile slightly at her words "Are you alright to go in now?" she asks, stroking my arm.

"Yeah." I wipe the tears from my eyes again before taking her hand for what seems like the millionth time today and we head into her house.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

As soon as we enter the house, my mum calls out for us "Is that you girls? I didn't think you'd be back for a few hours yet". She comes out of the sitting room and when sees Callie's tear stained face; her voice fills with worry "Oh my god girls, what happened? Are you ok?"

Callie nods in response, though her head barely moves. "Everything's fine momma" I say trying to sound as convincing as possible, trying to get her to stop talking and asking too many questions.

I wrap my arm tighter around Callie's waist, trying to offer her as much comfort as possible. "Do you want to go upstairs and freshen up a bit? Take some time to yourself? You can even borrow my Mr Snuggles if you want" When she nods, I brush my lips against her cheek in the lightest of kisses, tasting the remanence of her salty tears. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" and with that she walks up the stairs.

"Alright Arizona, what on earth was that about?" my mum asks when we hear the door shut upstairs behind Callie.

I think back to what Callie and I discussed briefly on the walk back to the house. She said it was alright to tell my parents about her, so I guess now is the time to do so. I know they should be fine with her, but part of me still worries. I just want her to be safe, protected and surrounded by love. "Let's sit in the sitting room and then I'll tell you" and we head into the room and find my dad sat in his chair reading the paper.

"Everything alright? Where's Callie gone?"

"Just sit down momma and I'll tell you what's happened ok?" My mum sits down and I sit in the chair facing my parents and take a deep breath. "When we were out, we went to the diner and bumped into Joanne, Suzie and some others came up and said hello. We spoke for a bit and then Joanne recognised Callie from a Facebook post that someone at university had posted." I take a deep breath, looking away from their faces for a second to compose myself before I get really angry again about how Callie was treated.

"What Facebook post?" My dad enquires "Are you confused Barbara?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about"

"Well, if you stopped interrupting then I'd be able to tell you what happened" I chuckle slightly. If I don't laugh, then I'll cry with frustration.

"They made fun of our relationship, upsetting Callie and making me really angry so we had to get out of there…"

"But why did you have to leave?" Momma asks, here eyes filled with worry.

"Because…" I take a deep breath. "Because Callie is a transgender woman." As soon as the words leave my lips, a silence falls over the room. Oh god, what have I done…

* * *

 ** _I'm really sorry about what I'm putting our girls through, especially Callie but I promise there's a reason for this particular incident!_**

 ** _Any ideas on what Arizona's parents' reaction will be to the news?_**


	24. Chapter 24 - Christmas Holidays - Part 4

**_Long time no see I guess. I'm still alive, just drowning in uni assignments and trying different anti depressants which has made me really unmotivated to write half the time. This chapter took far to long to write! Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it none the less :)_**

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

I sit on Arizona's bed for what seems like hours; my heart pounding so loudly I can hear it in my ears as my head pounds. My mind racing a million miles an hour, thousands of scenarios filling my head. What will Arizona's parents think? Will they make me leave? Stop Arizona from dating me? If my parents can't accept me; how can anyone else's? My breaths become shorter and my chest feels as if it is about to collapse. I pull Mr Snuggles to my chest and hold him tightly, letting his musky scent fill my nostrils which has a calming effect on me.

I hear a soft knock on the door and the Cornel's voice "Callie?" he asks softly, his knuckles rapping on the door once more "Is it alright if I come in?"

Wiping the remanence of tears from my eyes, I reply "Of course". When he enters, he looks at me sheepishly; almost scared. Not scared of me, just scared of upsetting me. I look into his eyes and when I see no anger or judgement, I physically relax with my shoulders dropping and I release a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

"So" He starts "I guess we should talk"

"Probably" I whisper, my hands shaking slightly.

"Is it alright if I sit?" when I nod, he sits on the edge of the bed, smiling slightly at me.

"I'm assuming Arizona told you" I say, avoiding his gaze.

"She did."

"Do you want me to leave your house?"

"Of course I don't." He chuckles then pauses, "I just wanted to check how you are doing. From what Arizona said to us, what those girls said and did is inexcusable"

"Trust me, I've had way worse. It just caught me by surprise here. I wasn't expecting anyone to know my past here…" I pause "I don't want you and Barbara to think I lied to you about who I am…"

Before I can continue he interrupts me "You didn't lie. Your name is Callie is it not?" I nod. "You're Arizona's girlfriend, aren't you?" I nod again. "See?" He smiles "No lies"

"But I tried to go stealth…"

"And there's nothing wrong with that; it's none of our business. What matters is who you are and if you're a good person. I've never seen Arizona so happy, so you must be a pretty great person for being able to do that."

"Thank you, sir" I smile weakly at him.

"Can I tell you a story, Callie?"

"Of course, sir" I keep my answers short, trying to keep my nerves at bay.

"As you know, I was in the Marines for most of my life. I joined straight out of high school at 18, like my father and his father before him. I'm not sure if Arizona has mentioned but her grandfather, my father, died in the bombing of Pearl Harbour saving nineteen men on the USS Arizona which is where Arizona got her name. She was named after an honourable man and judging by what she said earlier, she seems to be living up to this name. Anyway, I digress. I could talk about my little girl for hours. But I wanted to tell you about a friend of mine from when I was serving in the Marines."

He reaches into his wallet in his pocket and takes out a battered picture of him and a woman on what I assume to be a fishing trip based on their clothes, funny looking hats and the fishing rods in their hands. "This is my friend Tess. We served together for almost twenty years." I look at him confused. "There is a reason for telling you about her Callie" he chuckles at my facial expressions "Tess was born Travis" And that's when it all falls into place. "One night, after some heavy drinking on our last night before coming home, Tess came out to me. She, well he at the time I guess you'd say, was my best friend so when he told me that he was in fact a she, she cried into my shoulder for hours. I won't lie; I was shocked and honestly really confused about what that would mean for our friendship and her time in the marines. When she woke up the next day she was worried about what I'd think. Before we left, we spent hours chatting and she told me about how she felt and honestly a lot of things made sense."

He pauses, looking at me, almost making sure I'm ok. My heart flutters at the fact that someone seems to accept me and is trying to make me feel more at ease. "She explained that growing up she had never felt like a boy, and only joined the marines to get her family off her back as they all thought she was gay. She was so patient in explaining things to me, the difference between sexuality and gender and a whole load of other things. Being from a fairly conservative family, I didn't know any of this and she opened my eyes and my heart. If I'm honest, she's the main reason that I was able to accept Arizona with open arms when she told me she was a lesbian. I'm sure that if it hadn't been for Tess, my reaction would have been quite different."

"That's one of the first things Arizona told me about you" I speak in his pause, "She's clearly very proud of how you reacted to her coming out. If only my parents were as accepting of me as you are of Arizona…" I trail off "Maybe then I wouldn't have had to spend Christmas alone" I say under my breath, more to myself than to Daniel.

"Now, I don't know your family situation but maybe you can tell me sometime?" He smiles "I barely know you but there's something about you Callie Torres, something that makes me trust you. Believe me when I say I don't trust many people, especially when it comes to my little girl. I know she's big and strong enough to take care of herself, but I worry about her sometimes, especially with how far away she is for university. But she's off following her dream and living her life and I couldn't be more proud of her" He trails off again, obviously thinking of Arizona as he smiles.

"Anyway, once Tess was more comfortable telling people, she came out to our platoon as she couldn't keep who she really was inside anymore. It went about as well as she had expected; there were some who were supportive, though they kept their words of support to themselves in big groups and most others just made fun of her. She still had to go by her male name and male ranks and all that rubbish, even after her therapist of years saying that it would be detrimental to her mental health. A lot of the others made her life a living hell, calling her names, peeking on her in the shower so they could humiliate her further. One time they stole her clothes so that she had to come out into the compound naked. As soon as I saw, I rushed to her aid with a towel to cover herself with, but the damage had been done. She left the Marines a few months after years of abuse. She went from being friends with everyone to being an outcast, just because of who she was. I stood up for her, but no one listened to me. I don't think I've ever felt so powerless.

Luckily, her wife was more than accepting when she came out to her after she'd quit, though most of her family has shunned her and she hasn't spoken to them since. As much as it pains her to not have the support of her family, she couldn't live a lie any longer. She only lives a couple of hours away from here and now works at a library which she says is like therapy after all those years with the Marines and I can't say I blame her. We see each other around once a month and go fishing, hike and sometimes, with our wives, we go out for dinner. She's changed so much since I met her, and honestly, it's an amazing change. She's so happy now, so care free and it makes me so happy to see her like this."

"That's an amazing story. I'm so glad that things worked out for her in the end." Our eyes meeting and he smiles at me. "My family was supportive like that…" I trail off.

"What's your family situation like?" He asks tentatively, "You don't have to say if you don't want to. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright" I prepare myself for talking about my parents. Daniel has been so open with me since coming into this room and I want to return that openness.

"So, I knew I was different when I was young. My parents made sure I knew that. I have an older sister and I loved to play with her toys and dressing up clothes. When my parents found out they banned me from playing with her stuff and forced me to play with stereotypical masculine toys which I hated. But because of my parents' religious views and the views of everyone at church and just in the part of Miami I lived in, I knew at a young age that I had to suppress how I felt to try to fit in and draw as little attention to myself as possible." I pause, looking at his face and when I do I see no judgement in his expression, encouraging me to continue talking.

"When I started going through puberty, I knew that something was really wrong, so I confided in my two best friends who have been nothing but supportive. They helped me get clothes and make up and just treated me with respect and dignity. Knowing my parents' views towards the LGBTQ+ community, I didn't come out to them until I had started to pay for hormones myself. I'd secretly been seeing a gender therapist who was willing to let me start taking them without having my name changed due to my hostile situation. When I told my parents, they were anything but supportive, and practically disowned me as soon as the school year was up. Until then they pretended that everything was fine to the outside world, not wanting to ruin their precious social image…" I wipe a tear from my eye and Daniel offers me a tissue from his pocket without speaking, allowing me to continue. "They were so wrapped up in their beliefs about God that they would rather abandon their child than accept me for who I am. I think they'd rather have a dead son than an alive daughter… I think that's what hurts the most."

"I'm so sorry that you've had to go through that Callie. It's a parent's job to love and protect their children, no matter what and I hate to have to say that your parents have failed at that… God shouldn't judge you for who you are and if he doesn't, who are people who believe in him? I am not a religious man, but I believe in this country and doing right by every person who lives here. Everyone should be able to be themselves as long as what they are doing isn't hurting anyone else."

He pauses, and we sit in a comfortable silence as I mull over the words he has just spoken, taking them in as I pull Arizona's bear closer to my chest, rubbing my thumb over his slightly matted fur for comfort.

"I would like to apologise" He breaks the silence "For Barbara's comment about pregnancy from yesterday" He looks almost embarrassed mentioning it which makes me chuckle slightly.

I smile at him reassuringly "Neither of you knew any different so although I won't lie, it did throw me a bit, but in a way, it did make me feel better about myself that I seemed to have passed undetected."

"I'm really happy that we've been able to be this open and honest with each other Callie. Honesty means a lot to me and this family. I feel I'm able to trust you to sleep in the same room as my daughter and I trust that we will not hear any funny business if you two do share a bed?"

My cheeks flush with colour "You have nothing to worry about sir. Though we've been dating a few months now, there has been no… funny business… Though I may feel I can be open with Arizona and talk to her without judgement, there are certain things that I won't be comfortable with for what I imagine to be for some time… I need to make sure I can love myself first…"

Oh god, this couldn't be any more awkward if I tried! I want to tell him that he has nothing to worry about but I'm just making a mess of it!

"Again, I appreciate the honesty Callie." He smiles "I know this isn't easy to talk about but if you ever need a father figure in your life or want some advice or anything really, please come to me. I can always ask Tess if I don't know quite how to help, I'm sure she won't mine and would probably be thrilled to help."

"Thank you sir, for being so understanding and for welcoming me into your home." We smile at each other.

"Should we head downstairs and see what our girls have got up to?" He jokes and my heart starts racing. He just called Arizona my girl. And oh my god has nothing, other than being called by Callie and female pronouns and words, felt so right. I wipe my eyes once more before tucking Mr Snuggles into the bed and following Daniel down the stairs.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

After dad left the room, mum just looks at me and I can see she's processing what I just said. I can see the cogs turning in my brain and I can't stop worrying. I know she should be fine with it, she's never been transphobic before and one of Dad's Marine friends is transgender and they've all been on loads of trips with her and her wife. I guess I'm just worried that she'll react differently because I'm dating someone who's transgender…

"Why didn't you tell me Zona?" She asks, breaking the silence, an almost sadness in her voice.

"Because it's not my story to tell momma. Besides, why does it matter? Being transgender isn't even in the top one hundred most interesting things about her. For instance, her favourite colours are black and red, she loves tigers, she speaks Spanish fluently and really wants to travel to Spain one day. She loves cooking and baking and makes such amazing pancakes, she's got the most beautiful singing voice which I've only heard when she's singing in the shower and she loves all types of music, anything from rock to classical. She didn't want to tell you because she was scared. Her parents reacted so badly and practically disowned her, so she didn't want to go through that again."

"I'm so proud of you Arizona" she comes and sits next to me, pulling me into a tight hug "Callie is lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have her" I whisper.

"Is it alright if I ask some questions?"

"Of course, momma" I take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Does this mean you're not a lesbian anymore?" I can feel heat rising to my cheeks and I can't look her in the eye.

"Of course I am momma"

"But…"

"Even though Callie hasn't had any surgery, I'm still a lesbian. I'm attracted to women and Callie is a woman; a very beautiful one at that…" I trail off as I think of Callie's face.

"I don't mean to be rude or arrogant, but I just get confused by all the labels. I know that Callie is a beautiful woman. But if you're not attracted to men… How does anything work in regard to the bedroom?"

"MOMMA!" I cry, pulling myself away from her and hide my face behind my hands. I don't ever think I've ever felt this uncomfortable and that includes my mum giving me the sex talk at fourteen about guys and then again once I'd come out she'd tried to give me another one about having safe sex with women.

"What? I just want to make sure that you are safe and comfortable. You're still my baby and I care about you and your safety."

"I know you care momma, it's just awkward. No one wants to talk about sex with their parents. We haven't done anything like that yet... But I promise you that Callie has made me feel nothing but safe and I've done all I can to make her feel the same."

She opens her mouth to speak but before she can get anything out, dad enters the room followed by Callie. Before moving so that Callie can sit next to me, she squeezes my hand and smiles at me. In that moment, I know that even though she may get confused at times, she accepts Callie and my relationship with her and that means so much.

"How about we go have our picnic Calliope?" I ask before she sits down.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" She smiles back, the sparkle in her eyes returning.

"Let's go heat up the food and get everything set up" And with that, we walk out of the room, hand in hand, leaving my parents alone so they can talk if need be.

Once we've eaten, we sit out under the tree in the garden, Callie's head in my lap and run my fingers through her hair, which is one of my favourite things to do. It's already grown so much since we met and we both seem to find it relaxing and I feel it's almost a bonding experience between the two of us as I feel so connected to her when we are in this position. I look down at her tan face and smile when I notice that her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady, indicating that she's asleep. I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her cheek and continue to stroke her hair as I gaze at her beautiful face, almost studying it as if this was to be the last time I'd ever see it. Callie is beautiful all the time but there's something about her when she's asleep and so peaceful and hasn't put up any of her barriers that makes her almost even more beautiful to me.

* * *

 _General POV_

From the kitchen, Barbara and Daniel watch through the window as their daughter place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Daniel moves his arm around Barbara, pulling her into him, turning his face so their eyes meet, both with smiles on their faces. "We certainly raised her right, didn't we Barb?" Daniel says, his voice filled with pride.

"That we certainly did" Her smile growing wider in response, watching her daughter continue to stroke Callie's short brunette hair. "They both seem to be good for each other, don't they?"

"That they do my dear, that they do. From what Callie said earlier, Arizona is very good at protecting her when needed. She protects the things she loves, just like we taught her to. She just may not know that she loves Callie yet. But I can guarantee that one day, those two are going to declare their love for each other and it will be one of the most beautiful and purest things that anyone has ever seen."

* * *

 _ **So, thoughts? Any ideas for what else could happen on Callie's stay at the Robbins'? I'd love to hear what you think :D**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Christmas Holidays - Part 5

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

Time has flown by since the incident in the diner and suddenly it's new years eve. I've never been one for celebrating the new year, I always end up thinking about my own mortality so I tend to avoid celebrations when possible, just going to bed early or binging a good tv series with some popcorn. However, this year things are going to be different. Arizona's parents have some friends and a couple of relatives over to bring in the new year which honestly, is making me feel really anxious. Thankfully, Arizona has already said to me that she has somewhere special she'd like to take me if things get too overwhelming. I really don't deserve her; she's really too good to me.

Since Arizona's parents found out that I'm transgender, I would have to admit that despite not wanting to tell them, it has made me more relaxed around them. I was never in a million years expecting Daniel to share a story like the one he did about Tess, but it made me feel even more safe than I had before. Hopefully I get to talk to Daniel more about Tess and just life in general. Though he has a tough exterior, he's extremely sweet, just like Arizona said.

Since my talk with Daniel, Barbara had apologised for her pregnancy joke and a couple of questions about my relationship with her daughter, thankfully nothing intrusive though about our sex lives (or lack thereof!). She just wanted to know more about how we met, who asked who out first; just motherly stuff like that, which I was more than happy to discuss with her. I could talk about Arizona for hours!

As Daniel gave me permission to sleep in Arizona's room, I gladly accepted. Arizona was over the moon and each night since we have spent in each other's embrace. I've had a few close calls with hiding my excitement in the morning but if Arizona notices, she never says anything. As much as I don't want to be aroused in Arizona's parents house, I can't help it. Sharing a bed with Arizona has me intoxicated by her scent, but I wouldn't go back to sleeping in Tim's room even if you paid me! Arizona has turned me into quite the cuddler and I love it.

Taking one last look in Arizona's bedroom mirror, I take in my appearance. My hair is now at the awkward length but I've washed it and added a small plait, making it slightly better. I decided, with a lot of persuading from Arizona, to wear a dress, I think mainly because she wants to see my legs. But I decided to go with what she suggested. The dress is a deep purple and reasonably figure hugging, but not too much so that I'd feel uncomfortable. It emphasises the curve of my breasts, another thing Arizona appreciates as I can tell by the looks she gave me when she first saw me in it. The sleeves come down to my elbow and I decided to wear a pair of deep purple pumps as I don't want to risk heels and fall over. The way Arizona looked at me when she first saw me in this dress was a real confidence boost if I'm honest with myself. I don't want other people checking me out but when she does it, I feel kind of sexy in my own skin. To be honest, she checks me out whatever I'm wearing but with the light make up I've applied and jewellery I'm wearing, I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

I head downstairs and am greeted by a smiling Arizona, her dimples fully on display. "Calliope!" she runs across the room to give me a big hug. "You look absolutely divine, even more beautiful than a goddess" I melt at her words. I really needed those words in my mind as I meet a couple of her relatives and family friends. It's a really big, and nerve-wracking big step in our relationship.

Our lips meet, the taste of her lips so sweet against mine. But unfortunately, a cough, coupled with a laugh, from Arizona's mum breaks us apart which causes Arizona to scowl and the other people in the room to laugh.

"Well don't just stand there pouting Arizona, are you going to introduce us to this beautiful young lady?" A brunette woman asks, causing my cheeks to fill with colour.

"This is Calliope, but only I get to call her that" she says, putting an arm around my body and squeezing me into her embrace "So you can call her Callie and she's my girlfriend." The smile that's spread across her face is gorgeous, she radiates beauty all the time, but especially when she smiles.

"Well hello Callie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Pearl, Daniel's sister, and this is my husband Nick and our son Danny." As Pearl smiles, I see her facial resemblance to Arizona which previously I had thought was all Barbara, but seeing her smile, I can see a lot of Daniel's side of the family in her face as well.

I continue to mingle with the relatives of Arizona's that are present as well as the family friends. Though my nerves are sky high, with Arizona's hand either in mine or her arm around my waist, the feelings of anxiety bubbling around my mind like a kettle at it's boil, bubbling over with feelings of uneasiness in myself and a fear that I'll say or do something that will upset them or maybe they won't be accepting of transgender people and I'll make the whole evening awkward. But Arizona's touch sooths the quaking nerves and I begin to enjoy myself. As everyone talks, I learn more stories of Arizona's childhood, much to Arizona's protest. Having never really experienced spending time with family in a similar sort of care free environment, I would expect to feel out of place but surprisingly, I felt like I fit in right in and everything feels right.

* * *

 _Arizona's POV_

Watching Callie laugh and joke with my family, honestly fills my body with a warm tingly feeling. At first I could feel her shaking with nerves, though you couldn't tell by looking at her, but as she relaxes I can see she's enjoying herself and that my family like her. However, I can see that after a couple of hours, she's beginning to feel overwhelmed and I would be lying if I didn't want to escape and spend some time alone.

Before everyone showed up this evening, I put blankets, cushions, fairy lights and chocolate covered strawberries. Seeing a good time to escape when everyone is talking, I take Callie's hand and lead her out of the room and up to the attic.

"Ta da!" I say as we reach the attic, smiling shyly at Callie, really hoping that she won't think what I've done is stupid.

"Oh Arizona" She says, pulling me into a tight hug "This is beautiful" And for the first time today our lips finally meet properly as we are finally alone. As our kiss becomes more passionate, both of us moaning at the feeling.

"Let's sit down" I break away from the kiss and lead her down to the blanket, cushion nest on the floor.

"If you insist" she says, "But I'd really like to keep kissing you" her voice full of bashfulness and before she can say another word, my lips are on hers; pulling her into me.

Her lips are soft and taste slightly of the lemonade she drank earlier. I open my mouth slightly, inviting her in which she gladly accepts. Her hands find their way to my hair and she runs her fingers through my blonde waves, tugging slightly which causes me to moan into her mouth.

With my mouth open, Callie slips her tongue into my mouth which I readily accept and return. Our tongues dance and our hands wander, my hands tentatively run up Callie's stomach which causes her to shiver but intensifies the kiss, pouring more passion into it. As our kiss intensifies, our tongues battle for dominance and I push Callie backwards, putting my legs on either side of her body.

My hands reach her breasts and I carefully cup them "Is this ok?" I whisper against her lips.

"This is more than ok" She whispers back and moves her hands up my back and she digs her nails in slightly, the slight pain feeling extremely pleasurable.

I massage her breasts lightly, receiving the sexiest moan I think I've ever heard come from Callie's lips. Our bodies are so close, our chests heaving, and my hips start to grind onto Callie's lap, moving with the kiss.

Her hands reach my breasts and she rolls my left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and a wave of pleasure shoots through my body, straight to my core. I bite her lip as an innate reaction to her action and my hands knead her breasts harder than before as I adjust myself so I'm sat more on Callie's left thigh to allow myself to rub my core against her to gain more release.

I can feel her hands everywhere, as if she was touching me almost everywhere at once. The pleasure is heightened as I'm not wearing a bra and I feel the sheer material brush against my nipples which are now erect, rose peaks. The more Callie massages my breasts, the more out of breath I become and the wetter I can feel panties become, especially with the extra pressure applied to my crotch.

Surprising me again at how confident she's become with me since we've started dating, Callie starts pulling the straps off my dress, almost in a lustful frenzy. My dress comes down and my breasts are exposed, the cool air only making my nipples more erect. I press my body against Callie's, enjoying the feeling of her dress against my bare skin.

"Did I go too far?" She asks, worry clear in her voice "Is this all ok?"

"Oh my god Calliope, it's more than ok" I reply breathlessly. "I don't think I've ever been better"

Now that our kiss is broken, she takes the time to look at my exposed skin. The look in her eyes is the hottest thing I've seen as her pupils visibly darken at least two shades. I can see her eyes moving up from my belly button, past my ribs and then focusing on my breasts. "You're so beautiful" she breathes heavily, unmoving from my breasts. Her hands come up to touch them once again and as our skin touches, a spark flies between us. As she massages my naked breasts and our lips reconnect, I can tell her pants are growing tighter as she shifts under me and I can feel her harden underneath me.

My thoughts don't race as much as I thought they would at the thought of Callie growing hard because of me as honestly, now I don't really think there's much difference as if she'd been getting wet with arousal. In the time we've been together, I've become a lot more comfortable with the thought of having actual sex with Callie, though we are nowhere near there yet as this is the first time either of us has had our breasts exposed to the other. But with the dildos I ordered that are waiting for me back at university, I'm sure I can work over my fear that I know will arise when the time comes. However, seeing Callie's response to my touches and my body is such a turn on. She's still a woman and an incredibly sexy one at that and in this moment, I would happily have sex with her right here and now if we were ready and my family weren't downstairs.

Breaking the kiss, I move my kisses down her neck, nibbling at her ear as I go until I reach her breasts. I place delicate kisses on her breasts on her dress and despite the fact she's wearing a bra, I can see her erect nipples through both layers of fabric. "Would it be ok if I took your dress down? You can keep your bra on if you want. I won't pressure you or anything…" I ramble until she cuts me off by kissing my passionately.

"I'd like nothing more…" She says seductively "Well… almost" She blushes and giggles before reconnecting our lips. I slowly unzip her dress, exposing more of her delicious caramel skin before her dress is down around her waist and I can see her breasts encased in the most beautiful black lace bra I've ever seen which frames her ever growing breasts perfectly. Through the lace I can see her nipples and my hands instantly reach up to touch them to which she throws her head back and moans at my touch.

Now, it's not just me grinding against Callie, she's returning the motions and we're moving as one, completely in synch with each other. My dress rides up so it's now around my waist and honestly, there's no point wearing it as it's not covering a lot. Callie's dress has ridden up slightly as well so now I'm grinding onto her bare leg and it feels even better knowing I'm closer to her skin. I'm sure Callie can feel my wetness through my lace panties but it just feels so good I don't worry about what she thinks as if anything it seems to be encouraging her actions and I definitely can't complain about that.

My lips are starting to tingle from all the kissing but I wouldn't stop if someone paid me too. My hands start wondering over her exposed skin, loving the feeling of her soft skin under my fingertips. Reaching her bra strap, my first instinct is to take it off to be able to see her without her bra and for the naked top halves of our bodies to connect but stop myself, knowing that Callie might not be comfortable with it. Plus anyway, I find it incredibly sexy when someone asks permission before doing anything and it's important cause I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. If I did anything she wasn't ready for I might never recover.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and put my fingers lightly on the back of her bra "Would it be ok if I took this off Calliope?" I ask, peppering her face with kisses to try to not cause her to panic at my request.

"I think so" She says slowly, "But I'm embarrassed. Your body is so gorgeous and mine isn't and my breasts are small and I know you can feel my excitement against you and I'm sorry and I don't have curves in the right place and-"

Her words stop as I cut her off with a kiss. "Trust me. Your body is gorgeous and I'm sure you can feel what it's doing to my body on your leg" I giggle, trying to make her feel more relaxed and less embarrassed. I look her in the eyes and smile fondly at her "Your body is beautiful Calliope. Your breasts look absolutely divine and honestly, what curves you do have are killing me and if you had any more my heart might explode!" I kiss her affectionately on the nose. "I'd be lying if feeling your excitement doesn't turn me on" I whisper in her ear "But if you don't want to take off any more clothes or if you want to put your dress back on that's fine. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Because it's your body and I want you to be comfortable in it. If you want to stop then we can, just say the word."

"How did I get so lucky?" She says, half wondering to herself, smiling. "You've been so patient and understanding with me and it means more than you'll ever know"

"It's me that's lucky Calliope" and our lips brush lightly.

"I want to take it off. I even bought nice underwear in case you'd see it." She confesses.

"So you bought this sexy black lace bra with me in mind?" she nods "Calliope, I am honoured and turned on at the thought" I chuckle.

"Will you help me to take if off? I think it'll feel less weird and awkward that way. And just promise you won't laugh at me…"

"I'd never laugh at you or your body Calliope, surely you know this by now"

"I do… I just worry ok?"

"That's fine" Our lips reconnect our previous movements resume as I slowly reach around and unclasp her bra. She wiggles slightly to allow me the room to free her breasts from their hiding place and when I see them, I can't help but stare. They're the most perfect breasts I've ever seen, a perfect tear drop shape with deep caramel nipples in hardened peaks, and when they are attached to the most beautiful girl in the world that makes them all the better.

"What are you looking at?" She asks, shielding herself from me.

"Just at how perfect you are"

"You're so cheesy" She says into a kiss "Now how about you show me how perfect you think they are?" She pauses, drawing her lips away from mine "Did I really just say that? Oh my god I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Well whatever it was, it was so fucking sexy and I'm going to follow your words and show you just how perfect these breasts of yours are and how much I want to touch them and not just with my hands. I want to make you feel good Calliope. If that's alright with you that is?"

"That's more than alright. Now, stop talking and put that mouth to good use" She chuckles.

I like this bold side of Callie, and I'm sure her leg can feel just how much I like it. But who cares, my girlfriend is so freaking hot.

* * *

 _Callie's POV_

We jump apart from each other at the sound of fireworks starting and I instantly miss the feeling of her lips on mine. The way her lips explored my body was heavenly; making me feel things I've never felt before, even when I've masturbated. She kissed down my neck, occasionally nipping at the skin which sent waves of pleasure shooting through my body. The way she caressed my breasts, squeezing them, playing with them and when she put her mouth on me I almost came in my pants. The way she played with my nipples, with her fingers, mouth and tongue was purely erotic and I don't think I've ever felt as connected to Arizona as I had in that moment. I glance down at my breasts and I feel myself strain against my underwear even more than before as I can see my breasts are now covered in hickeys; small yet already a deep shade of purple.

I also explored the top half of her body with my hands and sometimes my mouth, though I felt insecure with my actions but based on how Arizona reacted, moaning my name and expletives, I grew more confident with everything as time goes on. The first time I put her nipple in my mouth I moaned at the taste of her sweet skin against my tongue.

"I didn't realise the time" Arizona says, chuckling as she checks her phone for the time. "It's almost the new year"

"That's cause I was having such a good time" I whisper into her ear "And I wouldn't say no to doing it again soon" I nibble at her ear before pulling her into a hug. "Can we watch the fireworks from up here though?"

"I'd love nothing more at the moment" she says and we wrap ourselves in each other's arms, throwing a blanket over our semi naked bodies and watch the fireworks. The cuddles at a complete contrast from the passion that was between us just minutes before. I love that we can be both passionate and comfortable and relaxed with each other as both sides of this relationship are of equal importance to me. I would have never thought even four months ago that I would be as comfortable with someone as I am with Arizona. I'm so much more confident now in myself, it's not perfect but I feel so much more comfortable in my skin than I ever have been.

As we sit and watch the fireworks, one of Arizona's hands find there way to my hair and she starts to lightly massage my head, sending a fuzzy tingle down my spine. I nuzzle into the crook of her neck as the firework display, a sense of calm washing over my body as I run my fingers lightly up and down her leg.

From the attic, we can hear the chants of Arizona's parents, family and friends as they count down the seconds to the new year. I join in, my voice getting louder as Arizona joins in with me "Three. Two. One." We chant together and our lips connect once again as the clocks strike midnight, our kiss softer than our previous ones from today. "Happy new year Arizona" I whisper against her lips, pecking her soft lips again.

"Happy new year Calliope" She whispers back, our voices drowned out by the explosion of fireworks and the celebrations of surrounding.

Minutes pass, or it could be hours, when I'm in Arizona's arms time means nothing to me as I feel so comfortable. We sit in silence, content in each others arms and I start to think about what happened earlier and how currently I have nothing covering the top half of my body apart from a blanket with in Arizona's arms and everything just feels right. Even the fact that I started to get hard as we made out couldn't put me off, and feeling Arizona's wetness against my thigh was certainly a plus!

"Calliope?" Arizona breaks my out of my thoughts, "How about we play a game of would you rather and then maybe, we could play a game of truth or dare" her voice dripping with seduction as she whispers which makes me almost forget to breathe.

"Uhuh" I stumble out "But you go first"

"Ok then… Would you rather spend an evening cuddling or making out?"

"Can't I pick both?" I complain playfully.

"The game is called would you rather silly, but I'd like to do both too and maybe we can get back to making out soon" The pure sexual tension coming from her lips is torturing me.

"I guess I'd say cuddling, but then I also really enjoyed what we just did and would be more than happy to do it again" My voice slightly sultry. "Ok, would you rather give a massage or receive one?"

"Who is massaging me or who am I massaging because that makes a huge difference depending on who it is"

"Let's say massaging me or having me massage you" I blush slightly at my words.

"I'd rather massage you, and let my hands explore that gorgeous body of yours and help make you feel relaxed in the process" she whispers, her tongue running down the outside of my ear before biting it lightly, causing me to moan loudly.

"Well, would you rather kiss in the shower or in the rain?" She asks, her fingers dancing over the skin on my arm.

"Kiss in the rain. That's an easy one."

We ask each other a few more questions, before I stop to kiss her on the lips "How about that game of truth or dare now?" I whisper against her lips, feeling confident.

"Truth or dare Calliope?" her voice causing Maria to twitch in my pants.

"Uhhh… Tr-truth" I stutter, frustrated at how she can make me turn into a stuttering mess.

Her hand runs over my stomach, brushing lightly over my exposed skin "What's the body part of yours do you like the most?"

"Since starting hormones I'd say the thing I like most is my breasts cause they make me feel more feminine, even if they aren't the size I'd like ideally. But I've always liked my hands as I think they look quite feminine and kind of dainty, even though I'm not a petite woman."

She takes my hands in hers, almost inspecting them, running her fingers over them before kissing her way up my hands to my breasts, taking my left nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly as she runs her tongue over my erect bud.

"Oh god" I moan as her hand plays with my other breast, causing me to strain against my undies which are almost uncomfortably tight at this point, especially with the added pressure of Arizona's weight on top of me.

"I love these hands" she says before putting one of my fingers in her mouth in the most seductive act I've ever seen, licking from the base of my finger to the tip, almost making me cum right there and then. "And I love these breasts, they're absolutely beautiful and so responsive to my touch", proving her point by biting each nipple.

"You're turn now, so Arizona… Truth or dare?" My hand playing with her hair.

"Truth… for now anyway" she winks cheekily.

"Have you ever had a dream about me? A sexy dream that is…"

"Well that'd be telling wouldn't it."

"Yeah, that's the point of this game isn't it?"

"It's embarrassing how many dreams I've had though. I've had plenty of dreams where we don't do anything sexy, like the one we went to the beach and sat and watched the sunset. But I've also had dreams ranging from just making out to full sex…" Her cheeks are completely flushed and she manages to somehow look adorable as well as sexy.

"If it makes you feel better, I've had some dreams about you…" I pause for dramatic effect before I continue and whisper in her ear "Of both nature…"

"Oh god that's hot" Arizona mutters under her breath "Ok I don't want to be the centre of attention now, so Calliope, truth or dare?"

"Only if you tell me what those dreams are about in a lot more detail"

"You have yourself a deal Calliope. Now, truth or dare?"

I chuckle "I think I'll stick with truth for now, I'm boring and I don't think I want to know what kind of dare you'd come up with"

Arizona looks me dead in the eye and says "Have you ever watched porn and if so, how often do you watch it?"

"ARIZONA!" My body automatically recoiling away from hers in embarrassment, my hands covering myself as if that would help her to not see how embarrassed I've become.

"Answer the question Calliope or you'll have to do a dare" She taunts, her eyes dancing with glee as if she was taking delight in my discomfort but by the hand on knee with the thumb rubbing small circles against my skin, I can tell she's feeling the slightly uncomfortable with her question. We've had some conversations of a sexual nature, discussing our boundaries and some likes and dislikes.

"Fine. I have watched porn, not a lot of it though as I find it's unrealistic, though what would I know right? Even though I'm bisexual I prefer to watch women on women porn though even saying that makes me feel dysphoric as I feel that's a very male thing to do… But women are just so damn beautiful and the noises they make are just… divine. So a lot of the time I just listen to them instead of watching… I find that better… God this is embarrassing but I'll keep going, I've also looked at some transgender porn to try to find people who look like me which does make me feel better but that is still aimed at straight guys instead of actual trans people for example… Yeah… Now I feel embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Calliope, trust me. Sometimes I watch porn too and I promise that there is nothing to be ashamed about for watching lesbian porn because you are a woman and though you are attracted to me, you are also attracted to women so that doesn't make you any less of a woman or anything else that you may think that's along those lines. Though I must say I have a preference for erotic novels instead of videos but that's a conversation for another day but maybe you can borrow one sometime"

My heart stops at her words. I have to stop the thought of Arizona reading an erotic novel from my mind before I completely fall over the edge and make a mess. "I might just take you up on that offer one day. Now, truth or dare?"

"Ummm… Truth. This is just turning into a game of truth, maybe we'll play a proper game including dares at a later date and we can maybe amp it up a bit and have some good dares" She winks.

"Ok then… Um… What's a sexual fantasy of yours?"

"There's nothing really kinky that I'm into that I'm aware of but I do like to be dominated. Nothing like chains and whips but having someone take control… really gets me going" Her voice is husky in my ear, her breath tickling and her words sending shivers through my body. "But then I also sometimes like being the one to take control. I guess that's not really a fantasy then but that's all I've got at the moment."

As turned on as I am by her words and everything that had happened since we had been in the attic, a yawn escapes my lips. "I'm so sorry about that, I'm just really tired. Meeting new people always makes me anxious and that then makes me tired. Plus, we've been having our own mini work out up here for a few hours. Not that I'm complaining though, I really enjoyed myself tonight" I whisper the last words into her ear, kissing my way down her neck before adjusting the pillows.

"If you want, we can sleep up here. I brought up pyjamas so you can pop them on if you want to"

She's so thoughtful, my heart aches. "I would just put pyjama bottoms on but I don't want your parents coming up here and seeing me naked. It's one thing them being ok with me being trans but they don't need to see my body. That is for your eyes only"

Quarter of an hour later, pyjamas are on and we're ready for bed. Arizona lies down and I press my body up against her back, spooning her, wrapping my arms around her mid-section so I can hold her close to me. "Thank you for such an amazing evening Arizona" I whisper in to the darkness "I just hope the rest of the year will be as good as this" I kiss the back of her hair and close my eyes.

"Good night Calliope, I'm glad you had a great evening, I did too and I can only hope that we will build on what we did; kisses, games and all."

"Sleep well"

"I always do with you by my side"

"Sweet talker." I mutter, though I agree with her statement. Exhaustion takes over my body and sleep washes over me, the scent of Arizona's floral shampoo filling my nostrils as I drift off to the land of dreams.

* * *

 _ **AN: In case you didn't see, I posted a one shot called Black Cloud so if you want to, feel free to check it out!**_


End file.
